The Reason
by aisyaeva
Summary: Terlepas baik ataupun buruk setiap orang mempunyai masa lalu/new story/ hope you like/Review, favorit dan follownya di tunggu./ story by aisyaeva or Eve Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA, NARUSAKU**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/ frienship**

 **Typos, OOC, dan semua kekurangan dalam fict ini pasti ada.**

Songfict pertama dariku, fict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dengan judul yang sama, mungkin diantara para reader merasa familiar dengan judul fict ini?..yup...The Reason song by Hoobastank, kalau mau kalian boleh denger dulu lagunya versi acoustic dan menghayati isinya, ini cuma kebetulan aku lagi dengerin lagunya eh..tiba-tiba kepikiran buat fictnya versi SH.

 **Happy reading.**

Seorang wanita 30 tahunan itu tergolek lemah di atas ranjangnya, pergulatan dengan lawan jenisnya membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kau hebat sekali, aku sangat puas, ini terimalah hadiah untukmu anggap saja itu bonus karena kau membuatku senang hari ini." wanita cantik bersurai coklat itu menyerahkan amplop berisi lembaran uang yang cukup banyak pada orang yang berada di dekat ranjangnya, orang itu sedang memakai pakaianya kembali, orang itu menerima uang hasil ' kerjanya' dari wanita tersebut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, oke?" ucap wanita itu lagi .

"Hn..." jawab orang itu kemudian dia pergi setelah 'pekerjaanya' selesai.

 **The Reason.**

Suasana pagi di Konoha Highschool benar-benar ramai, para murid baru saja berdatangan, ada yang membawa mobil atau sepeda motor, dan ada juga yang berjalan kaki menuju sekolah atau ada juga yang memakai sepeda.

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo baru saja tiba, gadis itu turun dari mobil Mercedes c-class silver keluaran terbaru, dia tidak menyetir sendiri, gadis itu di antar ibunya tercinta.

"Selamat belajar sayang, nikmati hari pertamamu di sekolah." ucap sang ibu kemudian mengecup pipi putri kesayanganya itu.

"Ok mom, apa mama langsung ke kantor?" tanya si gadis pada ibunya.

"Ya, nanti mama akan menjemput Hanabi dulu, setelah itu mama akan menjemputmu saat pulang sekolah nanti." gadis itu mengangguk, mobil itu pun berlalu meninggalkan KHS, gadis itu tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap gedung sekolah yang berdiri kokoh di hadapanya.

"Hinataaaa..." empat orang gadis berteriak memanggil nama si gadis, mereka berlari menghampiri dan membuat kehebohan dengan suara mereka.

"Hai..." sapa Hinata pada keempat temannya, mereka berpelukan sambil meloncat-loncat seperti anak TK.

"Kapan kau tiba? kenapa tidak memberi tahu kami, dasar payah." ucap teman Hinata yang bernama Karin, Hinata hanya terkikik melihat temanya cemberut.

"Hey, mata empat kau ini bukanya menyambut malah merajuk yang penting Hinata kan sudah ada di Jepang." ucap teman satunya lagi yang bersurai pink." Ino pig kau berpikir sama denganku kan?" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau benar, Sakura jidat." jawab Ino pada Sakura

"Haha...kalian bertiga sama saja, sama-sama bodoh." Tenten tertawa lepas melihat temanya saling mengejek.

"DIAM KAU KEPALA KERBAU!" teriak Karin, Sakura, dan Ino bersamaan, Hinata mengernyit kemudian tertawa.

"Kepala kerbau?" tanya Hinata pada temanya.

"Ya, kau tidak lihat dua cepol di kepalanya itu, semua orang menyebutnya seperti kerbau." jawab Sakura, Hinata tertawa lepas, Tenten tidak terima dan sedikit marah.

"Hey, Hinata kenapa tertawa seperti itu? kau mau kubalas ya?" ucap Tenten sangar, Hinata diam seketika dan mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa.

"Guys, apa kalian ingat julukan Hinata waktu di SMP?" tanya Tenten, ketiga temanya langsung menatap Hinata dan menyeringai, Hinata terkejut.

"Ja..." Hinata berusaha menghentikan temanya.

"HANTUUUUU..." teriak keempat teman Hinata, mereka semua tertawa.

"Guy's, ayolah itu tidak seru." ucap Hinata

"Hahaha...kau ingat, Sasori barbie menyebutmu hantu karena matamu." ucap Sakura, gadis itu masih terpingkal.

"Ck...si barbie itu memang menyebalkan, dia tidak melihat kecantikanku." jawab Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu saja, yang cantik menurut Sasori itu adalah boneka-bonekanya, hah, anak itu memang payah." mereka bernostalgia dengan mengingat salah satu temanya waktu SMP.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau sekarang kalian menunjukan di mana kelas kita?" ajak Hinata semua temanya setuju, mereka berjalan berangkulan sambil bercanda tawa.

Sesampainya di kelas baru, Hinata di sambut teman-teman barunya, ada yang menatap kagum terutama murid laki-laki, dan yang perempuan hanya sedikit iri pada Hinata.

"Ho...ho...Sakura, jadi ini murid baru pindahan dari Amerika yang kau sebutkan?" tanya seorang pemuda bernama Toneri.

"Ya kau benar Toneri, dan dia adalah sahabatku." jawab Sakura.

"Dan namanya adalah Hinata." lanjut Sakura.

"Ouh...Hallo Hinata salam kenal, aku Otsutsuki Toneri." ucap Toneri dengan tatapan memuakkan bagi Hinata, pemuda itu melihat dari bawah sampai atas tubuh Hinata.

"Salam kenal juga, Toneri-san!" balas Hinata dengan malas.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas menghampiri Hinata untuk berkenalan, jam pelajaran memang belum di mulai jadi mereka masih ada waktu untuk mengobrol.

"Sakura kau masih ingat dengan tradisi sekolah kita?" tanya gadis bernama Saara, seketika wajah Sakura menjadi cerah, ya sekolah mereka ini memang punya tradisi yang di buat para siswa seniornya.

"Dengar semuanya." teriak Sakura di depan kelas, semua murid memfokuskan perhatian pada Sakura, kecuali murid bernama Shikamaru yang tertidur di bangkunya.

"Apa kalian masih ingat tentang tradisi sekolah kita?" semua murid di dalam kelas bersorak dan menatap ke arah Hinata.

'Ada apa ini? aku merasakan firasat buruk.' batin Hinata menggumam, Sakura menatap Hinata dengan menaik turunkan alisnya, Hinata mengernyit melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hey Hinata, apa kau tahu? di sekolah ini ada sebuah tradisi yang harus di lakukan oleh para murid baru, mereka harus bisa menghadapi tantangan dari para murid lain, dan kau tidak bisa menolak, karena kau akan di anggap pecundang oleh kami semua kalau tidak mau melakukanya, jadi sebagai murid baru kau harus menerima tantangan dari kami." ucap Sakura panjang lebar, Karin, Ino, dan Tenten tersenyum penuh arti.

Hinata menelan saliva, tantangan mereka bilang? kenapa apa Hinata takut? tidak, Hinata tidak akan takut dengan tantangan apapun, paling mereka cuma mau menyuruh Hinata menggoda cowo populer, sebagai seorang Hyuuga, Hinata di ajarkan untuk menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan tegas, jadi tantangan kecil seperti itu Hinata akan melakukanya dengan mudah.

"Bagaimana Hinata? apa kau setuju? aku yakin seorang Hyuuga tidak mungkin mundur." ucap Sakura.

"Apa tantanganya?" tanya Hinata, semua temanya tampak antusias.

"Hm..tantanganya adalah...challenges kissing." jawab Sakura enteng.

'What the...'

"Apa...? kau sudah gila Sakura? kenapa seperti itu? a-aku.." Hinata mencoba menawar pada Sakura.

"Ayolah, itu kan cuma sebuah ciuman, hanya satu ciuman saja, kurasa itu tak berarti apa-apa." jawab Sakura sedikit merayu.

Apa dia bilang? cuma? hanya?, Sakura jidat dan permainan bodohnya, bukan apa-apa Hinata belum pernah berciuman bahkan kalau dia berhasil melakukanya itu berarti ciuman pertamanya akan hilang, Hinata harus melupakan sensasi ciuman pertamanya jauh-jauh.

"Kalau Hinata mau, aku bisa menjadi partnermu?" ucap Toneri yang dari tadi ikut nimbrung, Hinata memberikan deathglare pada Toneri dengan gratis.

"Dasar konyol, tapi baiklah bagaimana cara bermainya?" tanya Hinata, terus terang saja Hinata tidak mau moment first kissnya dia berikan pada sembarang orang, salahkan sekolah ini dan tradisi konyol dan bodohnya.

Semua murid yang menyimak sedari tadi bersorak dan memberikan jempol mereka kepada Hinata, simbol penyemangat atas keberanian Hinata, sebagai seorang Hyuga , Hinata tidak boleh kalah.

"Cara bermainya, kau pejamkan matamu, saat bel berbunyi sebagian murid yang ada di luar akan masuk, kau berbalik dengan tetap memejamkan matamu, setelah itu kau cium salah satu dari mereka baik itu perempuan maupun laki-laki, ..nah..mudah kan Hinata?" jelas Sakura, Hinata mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya tubuhnya gemetaran dan telapak tanganya terasa dingin.

"Kalau kau beruntung kau akan mencium salah satu siswa yang tampan atau siswi yang culun, atau guru killer kita, Orochimaru sensei."ucap Ino bergidik, Sakura tertawa.

"Ino benar , aku ingat, waktu itu Ino juga mendapat tantangan yang sama, Ino hampir saja mencium lee si mata bulat itu." ucap Sakura dan menunjuk temanya bernama lee, Hinata terkejut dilihatnya lee si mata bulat rambutnya seperti mangkok, Hinata tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tertawalah Hinata di luar sana masih ada Chouji, si tubuh gempal, dan pipinya 10 kali lebih chubby dari pipimu." ucap Ino.

"Tapi untung saja Shikamaru menghalanginya dan Ino tidak jadi mencium lee, Ino malah berciuman dengan si pemalas yang lagi tidur itu." sekarang Karin yang bersuara.

"Tenang Hinata di luar sana masih ada beberapa siswa yang tampan, Gaara, Sai, Naruto, Utakata, Sora, yah walaupun ada juga beberapa siswi dan guru kita." ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke juga belum datang, jangan sampai Hinata menciumnya." itu suara Tenten.

"Eh? ..memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Hinata heran.

"A-aaa, ..i-itu, sudahlah jangan di pikirkan ." jawab Sakura gugup.

"Baiklah Hinata kau harus berciuman selama satu menit, kalau waktunya habis aku akan membunyikan peluit ini..hihi." Sakura tertawa cekikikan dan menunjukan peluitnya.

"Dasar gila, kenapa kalian mengerjaiku seperti ini." gerutu Hinata.

"Maaf ini peraturan, sayang." jawab Sakura berpura-pura sedih.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang karena gugup, gadis itu mulai menutup matanya.

'Hwaaa..ciuman pertamaku, akan hilang' Hinata menangis dalam batinya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar, beberapa orang di antaranya terdengar mengobrol, bagaikan gerakan slow motion semua orang melihat dengan mulut menganga, Hinata tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang datang, dari arah pintu beberapa siswi melewati Hinata begitu saja, setelah itu muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan juga mata yang hitam, kulitnya sangat pucat, setelah itu di susul beberapa pemuda lainya, rambut blonde, merah, abu dan hitam, mereka juga melewati Hinata begitu saja.

'Hinata kenapa diam saja, lakukan sekarang' batin semua teman Hinata.

Helaian rambut Hinata terbang, karena angin dari luar pintu.

'Ya ampun Orochimaru sensei ada di depan pintu, Hinata kau akan tamat'

Hinata menggerakan tanganya, semua murid menutup mata, Orochimaru berada dua langkah dari Hinata, sampai pada akhirnya Hinata merasakan seseorang mendekatinya, tanpa ragu dan sangat terpaksa Hinata menarik kerah kemeja orang yang ada di depanya kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada orang itu.

Semua murid semakin menganga, mata mereka terbuka lebar, tapi ada juga yang mimisan dan mulut yang penuh air liur.

Kedua mata Hinata masih tetpejam, tapi gadis itu bisa mencium wangi tubuh dari orang yang sedang di ciumnya, wangi maskulin yang entah kenapa Hinata menyukainya, namun Hinata terkejut saat orang itu tiba-tiba merangkul pinggangnya dan membalas ciumanya, bahkan bibir Hinata di lumat habis orang itu.

Semua murid sibuk mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan mengabadikan moment tersebut.

Sementara Hinata tengah dongkol orang di depanya sudah berani kurang ajar pada dirinya, kenapa waktu satu menit terasa satu tahun bagi Hinata.

'Sakura cepat tiup peluitnya dasar bodoh.' umpatan Hinata dalam batinya, akhirnya Hinata mencoba membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah wajah khas seorang pemuda, rambut raven, matanya terpejam Hinata tidak bisa melihat iris matanya.

Ino melihat catatan waktu di ponselnya, dan cepat menyikut ke arah Sakura yang masih terpaku.

Sakura membulatkan matanya

'Apa tiga menit, gawaatt, Hinata bisa mengamuk'

Dengan segera Sakura meniup peluitnya, Hinata yang mendengar segera melepas ciuman dan segera menjauhkan dirinya.

"Wow, ciuman yang manis, apa kau mau melakukanya lagi?" pemuda itu mendekat Hinata mundur karena takut, sekarang Hinata melihat iris mata pemuda itu, sewarna jelaga malam, sangat gelap namun mempesona Hinata tidak memungkiri hal itu, bahkan pemuda itu adalah lelaki tertampan yang pernah Hinata lihat, terdengar berlebihan tapj itu kenyataanya.

"UCHIHA? apa yang kau lakukan? cepat duduk di bangkumu.!" teriak guru killer yang baru saja selesai mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjantuh.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan pada sang guru, mengedikan bahu kemudian melewati Hinata begitu saja.

"Dan kau murid baru perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah sang guru, Hinata segera berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Hallo,...namaku Hinata, pindahan dari Amerika, mohon bantuanya, terima kasih." ucap Hinata dengan membungkukan tubuhnya.

Hinata kembali duduk bersama Karin, tapi sebelum duduk tanpa sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan pemuda tadi, Hinata sebal melihat seringaiannya dan Hinata mendapat kedipan genit dari mata pemuda itu, 'menyebalkan'.

 **The Reason**

"So, apa kalian mau menjelaskan tentang kejadian tadi?" tanya Hinata pada keempat temanya, mereka tengah duduk di kantin, sekarang adalah jam istirahat, keempat temanya tanpak gugup.

"Kenapa kalian bertingkah seperti itu, katakan padaku siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke? sebelumnya aku mendengar Tenten berharap aku tidak mencium pemuda itu, apa penjelasan kalian sekarang." tanya Hinata dengan tatapan serius.

"Jangan ada yang berani berbohong padaku." lanjut Hinata.

"Kalian tahu dia menyebalkan, dia sudah berani menyentuhku." ucap Hinata akhirnya dengan suara merajuk.

"Dasar manja, tingkahmu membuatku mual, Hinata, sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku cuma keceplosan saat berbicara." jawab Tenten.

"Bohong, aku tidak percaya padamu" jawab Hinata dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ish kau ini..." balas Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke, dia punya reputasi yang buruk di sekolah ini." Hinata terdiam mendengar Karin bersuara.

"Semua orang enggan berteman denganya" lanjut Karin.

"Eh?..kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran, wajah Karin terlihat serius.

"Karena Sasuke bersikap dingin pada semua orang, dia juga berandalan di sekolah ini." jawab Karin, Hinata melongo, bersikap dingin katanya?.

"Kau juga bohong ya? sikap dingin dari mana? dia begitu genit, dia mengedipkan mata sambil menyeringai, apa itu di sebut sikap yang dingin?" protes Hinata, pada Karin.

"Justru itu, kami juga merasa aneh, tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu." kali ini Ino yang berbicara.

"Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap nakal, apalagi pada seorang gadis, bahkan biasanya dia tidak pernah menjawab sapaan dari teman-temannya." Ino tampak berpikir.

"Dia bersikap baik pada rekan kerjanya saja." tambah Sakura yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Heuh..? rekan kerja? memang apa pekerjaanya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Dia itu seorang..."

"Wedding singer!" ucapan Tenten terhenti karena Karin menyelanya, Karin menatap Tenten serius.

"Wedding singer?" beo Hinata pada Karin.

"Ya, bersama Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai, Sasuke membuat grup band, mereka juga kadang tampil di pesta-pesta pernikahan." tambah Sakura lagi, sedsngkan Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya berbentuk huruf o.

"Sudahlah kenapa jadi membicarakan dia, bukahkah kau bilang dia menyebalkan." ucap Karin malas, semua temanya hanya tesenyum kikuk.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi Hinata sudah keluar bersama keempat temannya, satu persatu dari mereka pergi, tinggal Hinata yang berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu jemputan ibunya, sudah lima belas menit berlalu tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ibunya muncul.

Drrrttt...Drrrrtt

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, nama sang ibu tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, mom, kenapa lama?"

'Maaf sayang mama tak bisa menjemputmu, ada pekerjaan yang belum selesai, Hanabi sudah di jemput supir, bagaimana kalau kau naik taxi saja, jangan naik bis.' ucap sang ibu di sebrang sana.

"Hm...baiklah." Hinata menutup saluran telponnya.

'Mau cari taxi di mana? padahal tadi Sakura mengajak pulang bersama.' Hinata kebingungan semua temannya sudah pulang.

"Butuh tumpangan?, aku bisa mengantarmu?" Hinata mendongak, ekspresi terkejut sangat terlihat di wajahnya.

Di depan Hinata seorang pemuda dengan suara bariton tengah memberhentikan sepeda motor Ducati hitamnya, helmnya belum dia pakai, pemuda itu juga memakai jaket hitam, Hinata terpana melihatnya.

'Aah..ya ampun tampan sekali, damt it'

'Kereeeeennn'

"Tidak..!" Hinata menggeleng cepat, yang dia ingat adalah bibir pemuda itu, Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri.

'Ingat Hinata dia itu menyebalkan'

"Kau akan menyesal." ucap pemuda itu lagi, Sasuke, tak lupa seringaian di bibirnya.

'Benarkan? dia memang menyebalkan'

"Aku sedang menunggu taxy." ucap Hinata berusaha terlihat sombong.

"Baiklah.." Sasuke memakai helmnya dan melajukan motornya, pergi begitu saja dan membuat Hinata semakin dongkol.

Hinata berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya, sebuah taxy muncul dari arah Sasuke menghilang tadi, Hinata senang karena ada taxy yang lewat, setelah memutar arah taxy itu pun berhenti di depan Hinata.

"Syukurlah, pak ke jalan perumahan Lavender." ucap Hinata pada supir taxy saat sudah masuk ke dalam taxy.

"Baik nona." jawab supir taxy tersebut.

"Untung saja bapak lewat, jalan ini sepi sekali." ucap Hinata setengah bergumam.

"Oh ..daerah sekolah nona memang jarang taxy yang lewat, itu kan sekolah elit, rata-rata siswanya membawa kendaraan pribadi, kalau bukan karena teman nona menyuruhku, saya juga tidak akan lewat ke sana." ucap supir itu lagi.

"Teman?.."Hinata mengernyit, teman mana yang di maksud supir itu.

"Tadi teman laki-laki anda yang naik sepeda motor, dia bilang anda sedang menunggu taxy." jawab supir itu lagi.

"Oh..begitu ya?" jawab Hinata dengan senyum masam.

Sore hari setelah pulang sekolah Hinata segera membersihkan dirinya, sang adik Hanabi sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga, mereka punya kebiasaan menonton bersama, saat tengah asyik menonton dorama favorit, ibunya pulang dan disambut kedua putri kesayanganya.

"Kalian bersiaplah mama akan mengajak kalian berdua jalan-jalan, dan kita juga akan makan malam di luar." Hinata dan Hanabi terlihat begitu senang.

Sesuai rencana mereka bertiga, ibu dan kedua putrinya itu berjalan-jalan walaupun hanya di sebuah mall, mereka juga makan malam di salah satu restoran yang berada di dalam mall.

Menghabiskan waktu yang berharga bersama keluarga sangat menyenangkan, ibu Hinata seorang wanita karir menggantikan suaminya yang berada di luar negri, Hikari tidak tinggal bersama Hiashi suaminya di Amerika, Hikari lebih memilih bersama anaknya, karena mereka membutuhkan pengawasan dari sang ibu dari segala macam pergaulan yang buruk.

Sebisa mungkin Hikari mengontrol kegiatan kedua putrinya, terutama Hinata, usia Hinata yang baru 17 tahun membuat Hikari sedikit cemas, apalagi melihat gaya hidup dan pergaulan anak muda jaman sekarang begitu tidak terkendali, sex bebas, narkoba, dan kriminal, semua hal negatif itu membuat Hikari merinding.

Setiap saat Hikari memberi wejangan pada kedua putrinya supaya tidak terjerumus dengan segala bentuk perilaku yang buruk, dan beruntung kedua putrinya itu begitu penurut walaupun Hanabi sedikit tomboy, tapi gadis 14 tahun itu bisa memegang teguh nilai-nilai yang di ajarkan dalam keluarganya.

Hinata bersama ibu dan juga adiknya tengah melewati toko pakaian wanita, mereka bertiga berniat masuk tapi tiba-tiba seorang wanita memanggil ibunya.

"Hikariiii..." ketiga perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangan pada wanita cantik seusia Hikari, wanita cantik dengan warna merah di bibir, hidung mancung, bulu mata yang indah dan lentik, cantik.

"Meiiiii..." ibu Hinata juga berteriak dan memanggil nama temannya, mereka berdua berpelukan.

"Kapan kau datang dari Amerika?" tanya teman Hikari yang bernama Mei.

"2 hari yang lalu, kau sedang apa di sini?,oh kenalkan kedua gadis cantik ini adalah putriku, Hinata dan Hanabi."Hikari memperkenalkan kedua putrinya pada Mei.

"Hallo..aku Mei Terumi teman kuliah ibu kalian,..Wah mereka manis sekali, aku sedang berkencan, teman kencanku sedang ke toilet." Hinata dan Hanabi membungkukan badanya sebagai tanda hormat.

'Berkencan?' batin Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Sejak bercerai dengan suamiku, aku kesepian jadi aku berkencan saja." Hinata membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf 'O, Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel yang berada di tas kecilnya karena ada notifikasi dari akun media sosialnya.

"Nah itu dia teman kencanku." ucap Mei dengan kegirangan, Hanabi menyikut ke arah Hinata, tapi kakaknya itu malah asyik memainkan ponselnya, Hanabi dan ibunya membulatkan mata sedangkan Hinata tidak peduli, karena asyik bermain ponsel.

"Kenalkan mereka adalah temanku dan kedua putrinya." orang itu membungkukan badannya.

Hanabi masih menarik-narik baju Hinata.

"Dan namanya adalah...Uchiha Sasuke." gerakan tangan Hinata di ponselnya berhenti, dengan perlahan Hinata melihat ke arah pemuda yang sedang mengangkat tubuhnya kembali.

Tubuh Hinata membatu, tatapan mereka bertemu, ekpresi terkejut terlihat dari masing-masing wajah mereka.

Hinata dan Sasuke.

'Uchiha Sasuke...?'

'Hyuuga Hinata...?'

 **To be continue.**

 **Hai ketemu lagi di fict baru, semoga readers suka...**

 **Review, favs and foll nya di tunggu lho...**

 **Ga banyak ngomong**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Happy reading**

Empat orang perempuan dan satu orang laki-laki tengah duduk didalam restoran, dua wanita dewasa tengah bercengkrama satu sama lain, satu perempuan yang paling muda masih sibuk mengabadikan wajah pemuda tampan di hadapannya pada ponsel miliknya dengan tatapan kagum, sedangkan satu perempuan dan pemuda itu sendiri saling menatap, si gadis dengan aura permusuhan dan pemuda itu hanya menampilkan aura datar dengan emosi yang tidak terbaca.

"Hikari, Hinata-chan sekolah di mana dan kelas berapa?" tanya Mei dengan suara yang begitu centil.

"Putriku sekolah di KHS, di kelas 12, benarkan sayang?" jawab Hikari dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Hinata, gadis itu hanya mengangguk

"Dan Hanabi di kelas 9." .

"Benarkah, KHS? bukankah Sasuke juga sekolah di sana?" tanya Mei pada Sasuke, pemuda itu juga mengangguk, Hinata dapat melihat senyum Hikari memudar.

"Apa Hinata sudah bertemu Sasuke sebelumnya?" tanya Mei.

"Tidak, aku belum pernah bertemu denganya, ini pertama kalinya." jawab Hinata cepat, gadis itu melihat senyum ibunya kembali seperti semula, tapi pemuda di hadapanya menatap tajam dirinya.

Hinata pergi ke toilet, Hinata merasa mual melihat Mei yang bergelayut di lengan Sasuke, memuakkan, tidak tahu malu, Hinata mengumpat dalam benaknya.

"Belum pernah bertemu, huh?" langkah Hinata terhenti saat akan keluar dari toilet, pemuda itu , Uchiha Sasuke, tengah bersandar di dinding toilet.

"Ini pertemuan pertama, huh?" lorong toilet yang memiliki lebar dua meter itu membuat Hinata terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke, pemuda itu mendekat dan mengurung tubuh Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pergilah." ucap Hinata gugup.

"Apa kau lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi saat kau mencuri ciumanku?" bibir Sasuke mendekat di bibirnya.

"I-itu, a-aku..." ucapan Hinata terhenti karena seorang wanita masuk ke toilet.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang tidak punya etika, berpacaran di mana saja, dasar tidak punya malu." wanita itu menutup pintu toilet dengan keras membuat Hinata terlonjak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Minggir aku mau lewat." ucap Hinata dengan nada dingin.

"Kau pikir aku akan...aww...kau." Hinata menginjak kaki Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda itu sampai mundur satu langkah, Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih merasakan sakit di kakinya.

"Gadis bar-bar ,...benar-benar menarik" Sasuke menarik bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

Hinata, Hanabi dan ibunya dalam perjalanan pulang, Ibunya fokus mengemudikan mobil, Hanabi yang duduk di kursi belakang tampak memainkan ponselnya, terkadang gadis itu tersenyum sendiri, sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat ke luar menikmati keindahan kota Konoha di malam hari.

"Hinata, nanti ada yang ingin mama bicarakan di rumah mengenai sekolahmu." ucap Hikari, Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada ibunya.

"Ok mom." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Hanabi ngga, ma?" tanya Hanabi dari balik kursi kemudi ibunya.

"Tidak sayang, ini adalah urusan mama dan kakakmu saja." jawab Hikari tanpa menoleh.

"Oh,...ok..."

Setelah sampai di rumah, Hanabi langsung menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama, gadis itu mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur, setelah itu Hinata menghampiri ibunya di ruang keluarga.

"Ma, ...apa yang ingin mama bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu duduk di samping ibunya.

"Hm,...mama cuma ingin bertanya saja, em...tentang pemuda tadi, pemuda yang bersama Mei." wajah Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Apa benar kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya?, tadi pagi di sekolah apa kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Hikari, Hinata mengernyit, ada apa dengan ibunya?, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya

"M-Mungkin dia di kelas berbeda, Ma, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran, Hinata berbohong pada ibunya.

"Syukurlah, kalau kau sekelas dengannya, mama akan memindahkan sekolahmu lagi." Hinata terkejut, gadis itu sudah bosan jika harus berpindah sekolah terus karena ibunya yang overprotectif, di manapun orang jahat ataupun pergaulan bebas pasti ada bahkan di tempat seperti sekolahaan.

"Tapi Ma, ada apalagi? ada apa dengan pemuda itu, aku tidak mengenalnya." ucap Hinata dengan merajuk.

"Pemuda itu bukan orang baik, apa kau tidak lihat caranya menatapmu, mama tidak menyukainya!" ucap Hikari setengah emosi.

"Kau tahu nama pemuda yang suka berkencan dengan wanita yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya? mereka disebut brondong."

"Dan aku yakin wanita seperti Mei tidak mungkin hanya berkencan dengan pemuda itu."

"Maksud mama?" tanya Hinata, dari tadi dia cuma mendengarkan ibunya berbucara.

"Pemuda itu pekerja seks, dia di bayar Mei untuk memuaskannya." Hinata membulatkan matanya dan mulut yang terbuka, kenapa ibunya bisa sefrontal itu.

"Maaf Hinata, mungkin perkataan mama memang tidak pantas di ucapkan, tapi ini penting supaya kau tahu."

"Laki-laki yang punya pekerjaan seperti itu di sebut 'gigolo', mama hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka tidak mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak, mereka hanya ingin mendapat uang dengan cara yang cepat."

"Apapun alasannya, mereka tidak seharusnya bekerja seperti itu, mereka hanya akan menjadi sampah masyarakat, semua orang akan mencemoohnya, dan menganggap mereka rendah." ucap Hikari panjang lebar, Hinata terlihat sedikit syok dengan semua perkataan ibunya.

"M-ma, mama tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan bergaul dengan orang seperti itu." ucap Hinata, gadis itu mengerti kekhawatiran ibunya

"Baguslah, mama harap kau tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, dan mama harap dia tidak mengganggumu." Hinata mengangguk, Hikari masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur sedangkan Hinata masih duduk di sofa gadis itu memijat kepalanya.

"Maaf ma, aku berbohong, aku tidak ingin pindah sekolah lagi, yang harus kulakukan hanya menghindarinya." Hinata berguman dan tidak ada yang mendengar.

Pagi hari datang dengan cepat, membuat orang tergesa-gesa karena kesiangan, seperti keluarga Hyuuga ini, Hanabi dan Hinata hampir saja bertabrakan di tempat menyimpan sepatu, ibunya sudah menunggu di mobil.

Hinata hampir saja terlambat masuk ke kelas, gadis itu tampak terengah mengatur napasnya, pemandangan itu tak luput dari sepasang mata segelap jelaga, pemuda itu tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah, (garis bawahi) tak pernah di tunjukan pada siapapun.

Hinata and geng tengah menikmati jam istirahat mereka di kantin, berbagai makanan favorit sudah di pesan, canda tawa terdengar dari kelima gadis tersebut.

Suara teriakkan mengganggu kelima gadis tersebut, para gadis di kantin berteriak saat empat orang pemuda masuk ke tempat itu.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUNNNN"

"GAARA-KUUUUNNNNN"

"SAI-KUNNNNN"

"I LOVE UUU"

Empat orang tapi hanya tiga orang yang mendapat teriakkan.

"Hm,...seperti dorama saja, aku heran kenapa mereka selalu berteriak hanya karena mahluk Tuhan yang di sebut laki-laki." cibir Tenten pada para gadis.

"Tenten, itu wajar, itu artinya mereka normal, kalau mereka bersikap seperti itu pada laki-laki, artinya mereka semua masih waras, atau jangan-jangan kau yang tidak waras?" ucap Sakura pada Tenten.

"Bicara apa kau jidat?" balas Tenten marah.

"Tapi ada yang aneh!" kali ini Hinata yang bersuara.

"Kenapa, Sasuke Uchiha tidak mendapat teriakan seperti yang lainnya?" tanya Hinata, semua temannya tak ada yang menjawab, Hinata menarik kesimpulan bahwa ucapan ibunya semalam itu benar.

"Ah,...aku mengerti, kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? kalian pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dia dan pekerjaannya.?"

"Dia itu seorang,...lelaki bayaran, apa aku benar? hm?"

"Dan semua orang di sekolah ini juga tahu iya kan?" keempat teman Hinata menelan ludah.

"Itulah alasannya Uchiha Sasuke tidak di hargai, kalian tahu laki-laki seperti itu akan di anggap rendah." ucapan Hinata memang benar, banyak yang memandang sebelah mata pada Sasuke, semua siswa di sekolah ini memang mengetahui profesi Sasuke di sebabkan para wanita yang menyewa Sasuke selalu menjemputnya di sekolah, sedangkan para siswa di sini bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu situasi.

Hinata mengikat ponytail rambutnya, terlihat rapi dan manis, gadis itu berada di perpustakaan, memang lebih mudah mencari di internet, tapi gadis yang satu ini lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku.

Hinata sedang asyik membaca, namun gadis itu terkejut dan hampir menjerit saat merasa tarikan di rambutnya.

"Ackhh..." gadis itu melotot, orang yang di hindarinya tengah memegang ikat rambut Hinata yang berwarna putih, Sasuke berpikir menggoda Hinata sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, kau ingin rambutku rontok, kembalikan ikat rambutku." Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyum yang menurut Hinata sangat memuakkan, di antara banyak siswi kenapa harus dirinya yang di ganggu pemuda itu.

"Kau lebih cantik saat rambutmu di gerai, seperti kemarin malam." tanpa di sadari kedua pipi Hinata merona, tapi Hinata dengan cepat mengambil ikat rambutnya dari tangan Sasuke, gadis itu mengikat kembali rambutnya seperti semula.

Hinata berada di perpustakaan selama satu jam dan selama itu juga Sasuke berada di sana, saat selesai membaca, Hinata bermaksud menyimpan kembali bukunya, Hinata menarik bangku, Sasuke masih memperhatikan gerak gerik Hinata.

'Mau apa gadis itu?'

Hinata naik ke atas bangku, dan berhasil menyimpan buku di rak yang cukup tinggi.

"Hey, dasar mesum kau memang kurang ajar, lancang sekali kau menyingkap rok seragamku." di bawah sana Sasuke mengintip dari balik rok seragam Hinata, dan sukses membuat Hinata marah besar.

Plaakkk.

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sasuke, pemuda itu sedikit meringis.

"Kenapa kau menamparku?, dasar bar-bar...aku hanya mau menolongmu, laba-laba ini merayap di kakimu." Sasuke menunjukan seekor laba-laba yang sedang dia pegang, Hinata ketakutan, ukuran binatang itu tidak bisa di sebut kecil membuat Hinata merinding.

"Aku heran memangnya kau tidak merasa sesuatu merayap di kakimu.?" Hinata menggeleng lemah.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kembalilah ke kelas, aku akan membuang binatang ini." pemuda itu berlalu dari depan Hinata.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15:00, bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi seperti biasa Hinata menunggu jemputannya.

"Mau menunggu taxy lagi?" tanya Sasuke, seperti sebelumnya pemuda itu terlihat memukau di mata Hinata.

"Hn..." Hinata malas menjawab, menurutnya Sasuke itu sangat mengganggu.

"Oh ya,...aku lupa, siapa namamu? kita belum berkenalan dengan baik aku Uchiha Sasuke." berbeda dengan biasanya, kali ini Sasuke berkata tanpa seringaian, tapi bagi Hinata itu menjengkelkan.

'Bermuka dua'

"Ck...menyebalkan" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Wow...nama yang bagus." ucap Sasuke kali ini dengan seringaian lagi.

"Eh?..." Hinata tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Baiklah, nona menyebalkan, itu namamu kan?"

"Kau..." Hinata menggeram.

"Kuberi tahu sesuatu, kau tidak akan mendapatkan taxy hari ini, karena para supir taxy sedang berdemo di pusat kota Tokyo."

"Apa?...tapi..."

"Kalau tidak ingin naik motorku, selamat berjalan."

"Lebih baik aku berjalan dari pada naik motormu itu, lagi pula aku tidak ingin bergaul dengan orang sepertimu." ucap Hinata.

"Maksudmu? ..orang sepertiku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Pekerja seks, atau lebih tepat kukatakan 'gigolo'?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum meremehkan, Hinata dapat melihat raut terkejut di wajah Sasuke.

"Hh...kenapa apa aku benar, tuan Uchiha?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Oh...jadi kau sudah tau?..apa kau berminat?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman yang masih terpatri.

"Apa?..kau gila!"

"Hm...khusus untukmu aku tidak akan meminta bayaran, tapi akan kuberikan servis termahalku hanya untukmu." Sasuke mendekat dan mengusap pipi Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dasar brengsek, menjauhlah dariku." Hinata mendorong Sasuke sampai mundur beberapa langkah, pemuda itu terdiam, pada akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi, sedangkan Hinata hanya mematung.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? apa aku menyakitinya?" Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia bersikap kasar pada Sasuke, padahal tak pernah sekalipun dirinya menghina orang lain, rasa bersalah muncul dalam relung hatinya.

Hinata berjalan, ternyata benar tidak ada taxy ataupun kendaraan yang lewat, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa orang pemuda yang berkumpul di pinggir jalan, nyalinya menciut, sedangkan para pemuda itu sudah terlanjur melihatnya di antara mereka ada yang bersiul dan juga menggodanya.

Hinata memang pernah belajar bela diri, tapi jika harus melawan 13 orang pemuda di hadapannya rasanya akan sia-sia saja.

'Siapapun tolong aku!' batin Hinata menjerit.

"Hai manis, mau kemana? apa kau mau pulang?" seorang pemuda mulai merayu Hinata dan mengelus tangan Hinata, gadis itu menepisnya.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu, gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bersikap kasar." ucap pemuda lainya.

Hinata sudah ketakutan, namun tiba-tiba saja suara sepeda motor menghampiri mereka semua, pemuda itu turun dan membuka helmnya.

"Hey, jangan ganggu dia, pergilah sebelum kalian semua kuhajar." ucap pemuda itu,Sasuke.

"Hello, mr 'G' whats up? kau ingin bergabung?" tanya pemuda yang menggoda Hinata tadi.

"Pergilah, gadis ini adalah kekasihku!" ucap Sasuke pada mereka semua.

"Oh ya..mana ada gadis yang mau berpacaran dengan orang kotor sepertimu." mereka semua tertawa, Hinata melihat Sasuke yang tidak takut sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu, kau itu jauh lebih buruk dari kami semua, kami tidak menjual diri sepertimu, kau bahkan lebih rendah dari para pelacur wanita." mereka kembali terbahak, Sasuke tidak peduli, tangan besarnya menarik Hinata mendekat kepadanya.

"Tunggu, mau kau bawa kemana gadis kami, pelacur pria?" mereka semua memancing amarah Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau bebas, Uchiha, kalau kau sudah bosan padanya, bawa saja pada kami."

"Aku tidak keberatan di berikan hadiah oleh master seks sepertimu."

Duukkk.

Pemuda itu terjungkal, Sasuke baru saja memukul wajahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memberikan gadis itu pada siapapun, dan kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan kulepaskan mengerti?" Sasuke membawa Hinata naik sepeda motornya, gadis itu masih gemetaran.

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata namun tidak sampai rumahnya, tapi hanya sampai gerbang perumahan tempat tinggal Hinata, tak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Sasuke yang membuka suara.

"Pulanglah, lain kali kau pulanglah bersama Sakura atau Karin!" Sasuke pergi dengan sepeda motornya meninggalkan Hinata dengan segala pemikiranya.

Waktu cepat berlalu, Hinata sekarang selalu pulang dengan Sakura atau Karin seperti yang Sasuke katakan, namun keadaan tidak berubah Sasuke selalu mengganggunya dengan hal-hal kecil, membuat Hinata kesal.

Hari ini Hinata pulang telat, tugas piket baru saja di selesaikanya, tapi hari ini supir ibunya sudah menunggu jadi Hinata tak terlalu khawatir.

Setelah semua selesai, Hinata mengambil tasnya, bermaksud segera keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Nona menyebalkan, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" pemuda pengganggu itu, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di masukkan kedalam saku celana, Hinata hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu!" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa?,..katakanlah." jawab Hinata, pemuda itu tampak serius berbeda sekali dari biasanya, wajahnya tampak begitu dingin, namun tatapanya begitu hangat.

Setangkai bunga mawar merah terlihat di hadapanya, Sasuke menyerahkan bunga itu padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, mungkin ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin dengan perasaanku." Hinata masih mendengarkan.

"Kurasa aku ...jatuh cinta padamu, dan kau adalah yang pertama untukku, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu."

"Bolehkah aku mengharapkan balasan cinta darimu, aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi."

Sasuke menatap Hinata, pemuda itu tidak bercanda, napasnya terdengar berat, namun reaksi Hinata mengejutkan.

Gadis itu tersenyum pada awalnya, tapi kemudian tertawa seolah apa yang di katakan Sasuke adalah lelucon.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu? aku diam saat kau ganggu bukan karena aku menyukaimu, aku memang berhutang padamu karena kau sudah menolongku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menerima cintamu."

"Dan aku bukan yang pertama, kau pikir aku bodoh, berapa banyak wanita yang sudah tidur denganmu di luar sana, dan kau bilang aku yang pertama? apa yang kau harapkan dariku? tubuhku? maaf aku tidak seperti para wanita yang suka berkencan denganmu."

"Carilah wanita lain, yang bersedia tidur bersamamu, lagi pula mereka akan membayarmu."

"Aku membencimu, jangankan menjadi kekasihmu, jadi teman pun aku ragu aku bisa melakukanya."

"Dan mulai hari ini jauhkan tubuh kotormu itu dariku!"

"Asal kau tahu, bahkan tubuhku tidak akan bereaksi terhadapmu."

Sasuke terlihat begitu marah tidak menyangka gadis manis seperti Hinata punya mulut yang begitu tajam, aura kemarahan begitu terlihat di wajah tampan Sasuke.

Tubuh Hinata di dorong pada dinding, tubuh Sasuke menghimpitnya, bibirnya melumat habis bibir Hinata, gadis itu berontak namun kedua tangannya di cekal.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengingatkanku tentang hal itu?"

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku juga merasa jijik pada tubuhku sendiri?"

"Ya, tubuhku memang kotor, penuh dengan noda, tapi..."

"Sungguh aku menyukaimu dengan tulus tapi sepertinya orang sepertiku tidak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan."

"Kau bilang tubuhmu tidak akan bereaksi kan? bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke menarik seragam Hinata hingga sobek dan kancinnya terlepas, tangan Hinata di genggam kuat, gadis itu masih meronta, Sasuke memeluknya, dan tangannya menyentuh dada Hinata, gerakan tangan Sasuke menelusup punggung Hinata, pengait bra adalah tujuanya.

Merasa gerakan Sasuke melewati batas, Hinata semakin histeris.

"Lihatlah tubuhmu merasakan hal lain, dan sepertinya kau menyukai sentuhanku, iyakan?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, tubuh gadis itu merosot ke lantai setelah Sasuke melepaskanya, terdengar suara pilu dari tangisanya.

Napas Sasuke terengah segala macam emosi bercampur dalam dadanya, marah, kecewa, dan sakit hati, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan Hinata, pemuda itu membuka blazernya dan memakaikannya pada gadis yang tengah menangis di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membenciku."

"Mulai saat ini aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Kupikir kau tidak terganggu selama ini."

"Maafkan aku, ...Hinata..." untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama Hinata, pemuda itu segera pergi setelah mencium kening Hinata, gadis itu masih sesenggukan, entah kenapa hatinya terasa begitu sakit.

Malam hari yang dingin, Hinata memeluk lututnya, gadis itu berada di atas tempat tidurnya, baru saja dia bermimpi tentang kejadian tadi sore, Hinata menghela napas untung saja ibunya tidak tahu tentang pakaian seragamnya yang hancur, saat pulang dari sekolah ibunya memang masih berada di kantor, entah apa jadinya jika ibunya sampai melihat Hinata memakai blazer untuk laki-laki.

Hinata melirik ke arah blazer Sasuke yang tergantung rapi, entah kenapa dadanya berdenyut nyeri, seharusnya Hinata marah dan membenci Sasuke setelah kejadian tadi, tapi hatinya tidak bisa membenci pemuda itu.

Beberapa kali Hinata meremas dadanya, Hinata merasakan desiran diperutnya terasa hangat dan bergejolak, wajah Sasuke yang terluka tak dapat dia lupakan.

'Ada apa denganku...Sasuke...?'

Hinata kembali menangis mengingat perkataannya pada Sasuke, dan Hinata yakin kata-katanya menyakiti hati pemuda itu.

' _Dan mulai saat ini jauhkan tubuh kotormu itu dariku!'_

"Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kulakukan?...maafkan aku..."

Hari ini Hinata masuk ke sekolah, sudah tiga hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit, semua temannya tampak khawatir, jujur saja ada rasa takut dalam dadanya, saat melihat sepasang mata beriris gelap, tapi pemuda itu segera berpaling.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdebar, mengingat kembali pernyataan cinta Sasuke beberapa hari lalu, kenapa? kenapa Hinata memikirkannya?, apa dia menyesal menolak cinta Sasuke?.

Tidak, menolak Sasuke adalah keputusan yang tepat, gadis mana yang ingin punya kekasih seorang pekerja seks?, tidak ada, Hinata bahkan merasakan tubuhnya terasa merinding saat mengingat sentuhan Sasuke padanya.

Tanpa di sadari Hinata sepasang mata selalu memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu, tersimpan luka di dalam kedua iris matanya, tatapan pengharapan yang semu.

...Tiga hari yang lalu...

Bukkk

Bukkk

Bukkk

Suara benturan antara kepalan tangan dan dinding sekolah terdengar menggema, bahkan ada noda merah pada dinding tersebut.

"Oi...Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini? dindingnya terbuat dari beton tebal, bukan dindingnya yang hancur, tapi tanganmu yang akan hancur" ucap sahabat sejati Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sasuke masih tidak peduli, tanganya yang berlumur darah masih setia memukuli dinding beton, atap sekolah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" pemuda bersurai merah bertanya pada si blonde.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Naruto, mereka tengah berada di atap sekolah karena saat ini sedang jam istirahat.

"Oi...Sasuke, kau kenapa? apa ada wanita yang tidak puas dengan 'servismu'?" tanya Sai pemuda itu memang tidak bisa melihat situasi.

"Sai, bukan saatnya bercanda, Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat seperti itu, mungkin saja dia sedang punya masalah." ucap Gaara pada Sai.

Naruto, Gaara dan Sai menghampiri Sasuke yang semakin keras memukul dinding, terlihat emosi yang tertahan di wajahnya.

"Hentikan Teme, kau melukai dirimu sendiri." ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak, Gaara dan Naruto menghentikan tangan Sasuke yang terluka cukup parah.

"Benar Sasuke, kalau kau punya masalah bicaralah dengan kami, kenapa kau seperti ini" Sasuke jatuh terduduk, pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Persahabatan yang sudah terjalin sejak lama membuat mereka percaya satu sama lain, Sasuke menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan apa yang dia rasakan untuk Hinata.

"Menurutku kau terlalu terburu-buru, seharusnya kau biarkan Hinata-chan untuk lebih mengenalmu." ucap Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

"Naruto benar, mungkin Hinata terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan cintamu yang terburu-buru." tambah Gaara.

"Menurutku itu akan sulit, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata, kau harus siap menghadapi masalah yang akan datang" ucap Sai, memang sedikit kasar, tapi ucapan Sai memang benar.

...

Seperti biasanya, Hinata menunggu supir menjemputnya, di saat seperti ini biasanya Sasuke muncul dan menggodanya, Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri, kenapa pemuda itu tidak enyah juga dari pikirannya, satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak mengganggunya lagi, bahkan Sasuke tidak melihat ke arahnya lagi, tapi pemuda itu justru mengganggu pikiranya, sampai Hinata merasa tidak tenang dalam tidurnya.

Hinata melihat dari arah gerbang muncul Sasuke mengendarai sepeda motornya, kali ini pemuda itu sudah mengenakan pelindung kepalanya alias helm, bahkan kaca penutupnya juga terpasang.

Hinata berjalan membelakangi Sasuke, kemudian sepeda motor itu lewat di hadapannya begitu saja.

Sakit...

Kenapa Hinata merasa sesak di dadanya, kenapa? apa Hinata berharap Sasuke berhenti dan mengganggunya, bukankah itu yang diinginkannya, Sasuke menjauh dan tidak menggodanya.

Air mata kembali menetes untuk alasan yang Hinata tidak tahu, inikah rasanya di abaikan?.

 **Flashback.**

Hinata sedang duduk di taman sekolah sendirian, akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang tidak ingin di ganggu, satu minggu yang bahkan membuat selera makannya menurun.

"Hiks...hiks..." Hinata mendengar seorang gadis menangis di salah satu bangku taman tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, gadis itu adalah adik kelasnya itu yang Hinata tahu.

"Mai, ada apa kenapa kau menangis?" teman dari gadis bernama Mai itu tampak khawatir dan memeluk temannya.

"Mio, aku...aku baru saja menyatakan cinta, tapi...aku di tolak." jawab gadis bernama Mai kepada temannya yang bernama Mio.

"Apa? memang siapa yang kau sukai Mai?, aku tidak menyangka, Kisaragi Mai berani menyatakan cinta." temannya malah menggoda Mai yang sedang menangis.

"A-aku, menyukai Uchiha Sasuke senpai!" ucap Mai Kisaragi dengan yakin.

'Deg...'

Seseorang tak jauh dari mereka tengah merasakan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu di sertai rasa sesak saat satu nama itu di ucapkan, Hinata.

"Apa?... Mai, apa kau sudah gila?, dia itu kan?" teman dari Mai tampak syok mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa aku tidak boleh menyukainya?."

"Bukan begitu, tapi semua orang menjauhinya, tapi kau..."

"Apa karena pekerjaannya dia tidak pantas di cintai?, cinta tidak bisa memilih, seandainya cinta bisa memilih sudah pasti semua orang akan mencari yang terbaik." ucapan Mai memang benar, kenapa Hinata tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Dan kurasa Sasuke senpai merasakan hal itu" ucap Mai sendu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mio bertanya lagi.

"Senpai bilang dia juga baru di tolak oleh gadis yang di sukainya."

"..."

"Tentu saja penyebab utamanya adalah statusnya itu"

"Mai, gadis itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar, seseorang seperti Uchiha senpai tidak akan mudah di terima begitu saja." ucap Mio, mengingatkan temannya.

Hinata ingin menangis mendengar percakapan dua gadis itu, usia mereka lebih muda darinya, tapi sifat mereka jauh lebih dewasa.

"Aku tahu Mio, terlepas dari baik ataupun buruk setiap orang punya masa lalu, ada alasan di balik semua yang kita lakukan."

"..."

"Seperti Sasuke senpai, dia pasti punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu."

"Maka dari itu, Mio Takarada temanku, bantulah aku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke senpai." ucap Mai dengan semangat.

'Tidak...'

Entah kenapa rasa tak rela tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam relung hati Hinata, ada rasa marah di sana, dan Hinata masih tidak mengerti.

 **Flashback off**

'Ada alasan di balik semua yang kita lakukan'

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benak Hinata, ucapan dari seorang adik kelas yang bernama Mai Kisaragi, gadis manis berponi, gadis dengan rambut pendek, berwarna coklat sekilas mengingatkan pada sosok animasi Dora, dan temannya Mio Takarada gadis cantik bersurai pirang namun tidak lurus seperti Ino tapi ikal.

Kenapa Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu, Sasuke pasti punya alasan kenapa melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak baik, dan Hinata lebih mempertanyakan hatinya kenapa dia harus peduli, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa baginya, tapi kenapa hati dan pikirannya tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan logikanya.

 **To be continue.**

 **Yuhuuu..chap 2 kelar, readers selamat membaca...**

 **Nah kalau sudah selesai, jangan lupa biasa...review dan berikan ceklis kalian pada kolom favs and follnya ya...**

 **Balasan reviews;**

 **HipHipHuraHura, kmu yang Lucu and Manis, gitu yach? Ya di fict ini Sasu emang kubuat demikian...gomene sasulovers, tapi alasanya ntar ketahuan.**

 **Miyuchin2307, makasih km g pernah absen buat review, terusin ya..hehe...moga km suka fict ini, nich dah lanjut, untuk lanjutan fict lain ..tungguin aja yach...**

 **hiru nesaan,ya sasu emang g*****semua orang punya alasan, gimana yach hime emang bukan yg pertama...gomene...nich dah lanjut mdah2an km suka, Naru dan Gaara ga tuch, cuma sasu aja yg propesinya itu...hehe...**

 **sushimakipark, cuma sasu yg jadi g***** yang lain ga, tapi mereka emang grup band wedding singer ko, entar ada scene di mana mereka manggung..hehe...soal typo..euleuh selalu ada, gimana donk padahal udah edit.**

 **Kim Sohyun, iye...iye...**

 **dawnstory'shinata, salam kenal juga, makasih udah suka fict ini.**

 **The DarkSmurf, waduh maaf karakter sasu emang gitu di fict ini, ID Line ku eva-amalia, makasih reviewnya.**

 **hyacinth uchiha, nah dah tau kan jawabannya, terus ikutin ya...reviewer setiaku.**

 **wangtta, waduh masa sih? Titik2 itu emang gayaku..hehe...**

 **Guest, ini udh update, hope u like.**

 **lovely sasuhina, nah pertanyaanya udah kejawab kan?**

 **Anonym, kyaaa itu bener...gomene...**

 **MawarPutih, ini udah lanjut, terus baperin yach...**

 **code, sim-tan-tan sayang banget ya padahal sasu kan kereeeenn banget.**

 **sasuhina lovers, ya sayang...kamu ikutin terus aja yach fict2 nya kk, iya nich typonya ada terus, nanti di perbaiki lagi, kk bayangin pasti km orangnya imut...hehe...kata2nya itu loh...**

 **ade852 II, bener ga nulis pen name nya, maaf klo salah..ini udh lanjut.**

 **Han Zizah, udah lanjut nich...mdh2 km suka.**

 **Yang sudah favs and foll..terima kasih banyak, silent reader thank u so much...**

 **Akhir kata terima kasih.**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto©Mr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/friendship/family**

 **Happy reading**

Memoles bibir, memakai bedak tipis, tidak berlebihan namun tetap terlihat cantik itulah Hinata, gadis manis ini terlihat begitu bersemangat pagi ini, setelah satu minggu merasakan galau membahana akhirnya Hinata membuat keputusan.

'Move on, Hinata'

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang ada dalam benak gadis berusia 17 tahun itu, Hinata berpikir apa yang dirasakannya kepada mahluk tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke hanya sekedar rasa bersalah tidak lebih, Hinata memang tidak mengerti terkadang mulut manisnya bisa berubah rasa menjadi pedas.

Hinata dan Hanabi sedang menyelesaikan ritual sarapan paginya bersama, sang ibu yang menyiapkan, memang ada maid tapi Hikari lebih suka dia yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua putri kesayanganya.

"Ma, aku ingin bawa mobil sendiri, boleh kan?" tanya Hinata sambil menyuap sarapan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Hikari balik bertanya, sedangkan Hanabi masih anteung mengunyah makanannya.

"Sebenarnya, di sekolah tidak ada taxy yang lewat, semua siswa di sana membawa kendaraan pribadi, walaupun ada yang berjalan itu karena tempat tinggal mereka dekat."

"Aku juga takut di ganggu berandalan lagi!" ucap Hinata merajuk.

"Lagi? apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Hikari panik.

"Ya, tapi untung saja ada..." Hinata tiba-tiba terdiam.

' _aku memang berhutang padamu karena sudah menolongku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menerima cintamu'_

Hinata mengingat kembali kata-kata kasarnya, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Lupakan Hinata, ...lupakan...'

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"A-ada t-temanku yang menolong." ucap Hinata kikuk.

"Syukurlah, mama harus harus berterima kasih pada temanmu itu." Hinata hampir saja tersedak mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Ya sudah bawa mobil sendiri saja, supaya mama tidak khawatir lagi." Hinata mengangguk .

"Hanabi gimana ma?" tanya Hanabi yang dari tadi hanya sibuk mengunyah sarapan.

"Hanabi sama mama saja." jawab Hikari.

"Oh...ok.." selalu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hanabi.

Hinata sampai di sekolahnya dengan membawa mobilnya, semua sahabat menyambutnya, saat sampai di kelas sudah banyak siswa yang hadir untuk menunggu bel berbunyi, termasuk Sasuke and the geng.

"Hinata-chan, kau sangat cantik pagi ini." Toneri menyapa Hinata dengan penuh percaya diri bersama sahabatnya Utakata dan Sora.

Hinata menghampiri Toneri dan semakin mendekat pada pemuda itu Toneri sudah salah tingkah karena Hinata begitu dekat denganya.

"Toneri-san..." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik di telinga Toneri, dan pemandangan itu membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya.

"Resletingmu, terbuka..." ucap Hinata lagi

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

'HAHAHAHAHAHA...'

Semua siswa yang berada di kelas tertawa, tapi suara itu menghilang di telinga Hinata, berganti suara musik yang indah di hadapannya terpangpang pemandangan yang membuat Hinata terpana dengan jantung yang berdebar.

Uchiha Sasuke tengah memperlihatkan tawanya yang menawan, bagai gerakan lambat Hinata dapat melihat Sasuke yang berkedip, sepasang mata indahnya tertutup sebentar, bulu matanya sedikit lebat, kemudian kelopak mata itu terbuka kembali.

SEETTT

Semua kembali seperti semula suara tawa para siswa masih terdengar membuat Hinata kembali ke alam sadar.

Wajah Toneri memerah karena malu, pemuda itu dengan segera membetulkan resletingnya yang terbuka.

Jam pelajaran pertama Iruka sensei, guru kesayangan Naruto yang sangat baik, guru yang lebih muda dari Kakashi sensei, semua sedang mengisi soal ulangan dari Iruka sensei, ulangan dadakan yang membuat syok siswa yang malas.

"Ah, untung saja semalam aku belajar dulu, kalau tidak nilai ulanganku bisa jeblok." ucap Ino, sekarang adalah jam istirahat, Hinata merasa ada yang kurang di kantin ini.

"Tumben sekali di sini sepi? hellaw... di mana para pangeran itu?" tanya Hinata pada teman-temannya.

'Narutoo-kun'

'Gaara-kun'

'Sai-kun' ucap Hinata dengan meniru suara para fansgirl ketiga pemuda itu.

"Kau ini kenapa Hinata?"..." Mereka pasti ada di ruang musik" jawab Sakura.

"Ruang musik?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Oh iya...kau pasti belum tahu, sekolah kita ini akan merayakan ulang tahun yang ke 50, mungkin Naruto and the gengs sedang latihan, mereka kan jadi salah satu pengisi acara nanti." ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

"Memangnya kapan acara itu di adakan?" ucap Hinata penasaran.

"Sabtu malam, dan itu berarti besok, kita semua akan berpesta, anak dari SMA lain juga di undang." Sakura kegirangan.

"Ah benar,...aku ingin bertemu dengan Koujirou Hyuuga dari Mewa, kau tahu dia adalah salah satu anggota timnas sepak bola jepang tingkat SMA, kulitnya eksotis, tubuhnya tegap,dan tinggi,..wah...kereeeeennn" ucap Ino dengan suara yang centil.

"Ya ... tapi apa kau tidak tahu? dia juga bersikap dingin." balas Tenten.

"Kalau aku lebih suka Genjou Wakabayashi, sang penjaga gawang yang ramah." ucap Karin.

"Jadi kalian akan dandan habis-habisan ya?" tanya Hinata.

"TENTU SAJAAAA." jawab Sakura, Ino dan Karin minus Tenten.

Hinata tengah berada di sebuah butik ternama di Konoha, sore tadi Hinata mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa di sekolah di adakan pesta peringatan ulang tahun sekolahnya, awalnya Hikari tidak memberikan ijin pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu terus saja membujuk ibunya dan akhirnya Hikari mengalah karena gadis itu tidak berhenti mengoceh.

Hinata tampak memilih-milih gaun, Hinata menemukan gaun berwarna abu-abu dengan model one shoulder di bagian bawah kainya sedikit terjatuh, tapi panjang gaun itu hanya 10 centi di atas lutut.

"Kau tidak boleh pakai gaun itu, terlalu pendek" ucap Hikari.

"Yah...mamaaaa, tapi aku suka, pokoknya aku mau yang ini." Hikari menghela napas dan mengalah lagi pada anaknya.

Selesai berbelanja Hikari dan Hinata bermaksud kembali ke mobilnya dan menaruh belanjaanya di mobil baru setengah perjalanan entah karena lantai yang licin karena baru saja di pel oleh petugas cleaning servis tiba-tiba saja Hikari terpeleset dan hampir terjatuh, Hinata panik dan tidak bisa menolong karena di tangannya juga penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

"Mamaaaa..." Hinata berteriak melihat ibunya hampir terjatuh.

GREBB

Hikari menghela napas wanita itu tidak jadi terjatuh, seseorang menolongnya, orang itu membantu menahan tubuh Hikari yang oleng.

Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, gadis itu bersyukur ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja nyonya?" tanya orang itu, Hikari yang masih syok segera menjawab.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-ap..." ucapan Hikari terhenti saat melihat orang yang menolongnya, Hinata juga terkejut melihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda itu yang menolong Hikari, tangan Sasuke di tepis Hikari dengan cepat, Sasuke dapat merasakan ibu dari Hinata tidak menyukainya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih." ucap Hikari dingin.

"Permisi..." Hikari pergi begitu saja dengan menarik tangan Hinata, pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat, Hinata yang di tarik ibunya hanya terdiam, gadis itu berpaling dan melihat Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

NYUTT

Dada Hinata terasa berdenyut, Hinata kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke pemuda itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan menjauhinya, Hinata hanya melihat punggung Sasuke yang menjauh, mereka berjalan berlawanan arah.

 **The Reason**

Hinata sudah bersiap dengan gaun pendek yang dibelinya tadi bersama sang ibu, Hinata tampak begitu modis, Hikari sangat bangga bisa melahirkan putri secantik Hinata, gadis penurut dan tak pernah membuat Hikari kecewa.

"Ingat sayang, jangan pulang lebih dari pukul 12 malam, kau akan di antar supir dan nanti dia juga yang akan menjemputmu" Hikari memberi wejangan pada Hinata.

"Dan jangan lupa, jaga sikap dan perilakumu, sopan santun, bahasa, jangan minum minuman keras dan tetaplah bersama teman-temanmu." Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya ampun mama, kakak hanya pergi ke pesta bukanya mau ke istana untuk jadi menantu raja." sahut Hanabi tertawa geli.

"Diam Hanabi saat sudah seumur kakakmu nanti mama akan bersikap sama kepadamu." ucap Hikari sambil mencubit Hanabi.

"Oh...ok..." ck...ck...ck...Hanabi...Hanabi.

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam acara sudah berlangsung dari satu jam yang lalu, sebagai pembukaan para panitia mempersilahkan sambutan dari kepala sekolah nyonya Tsunade Senju, di susul perwakilan para guru, para ketua panitia penyelenggara dan ketua osis, selain itu ucapan selamat dari perwakilan sekolah lain juga sudah selesai.

Acara di lanjutkan dengan beberapa games dan penampilan para bintang tamu yang di undang, ada yang menari menyanyi dan menunjukan bakat-bakat lainnya yang menambah kemeriahan acara tersebut, seluruh anggota panitia terlihat begitu sibuk, sebenarnya Hinata iba pada mereka, bukannya menikmati pesta, mereka justru harus sibuk mengatur supaya semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada kekurangan satupun.

Seperti perkataan Sakura para siswa dari sekolah lain juga berdatangan, ada perwakilan dari SMA Sailor, Usagi Stukino, Mamoru Chiba, Minako Aino, Makoto Kino dan Rei Hino, mereka adalah icon dari sekolah mereka karena mereka menjadi model untuk beberapa iklan untuk seragam sekolah.

Karin dan Ino menjerit saat perwakilan dari SMA Nankatsu dan Mewa juga sudah datang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsubasa Ozora dan temannya yang tergabung dalam timnas sepak bola sejepang, Kojirou Hyuga memang tampak mempesona sikapnya juga sedikit dingin berbeda sekali dengan si kapten tim yang begitu ramah Tsubasa Ozora, penjaga gawang yang tak pernah melepas topinya kenzou wakabayashi kesukaan Karin, tampaknya mereka akan cocok, kekasih sang kapten Sanae tampak mendampingi.

Ada juga Heero dan Relena dari Gundam School dan dua temanya chang Wufei dan Duo Maxwell, selain mereka masih ada para siswa populer lainnya yang berdatangan.

"Hai, aku Heero dari Gundam school, salam kenal, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" pemuda yang di kenal dingin itu memperkenalkan diri, pemuda itu menghampiri Hinata dan teman-temannya, Hinata sedikit terkejut, karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengangkat tanganya gestur umum saat berkenalan.

Hinata membungkuk dan membalas jabatan tangan Heero.

"Hai namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Hinata!" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Ah,...aku juga Heero-san." akhirnya pemuda itu pergi setelah mereka bertukar alamat e-mail dan akun facebook.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi, Hinata di goda habis-habisan oleh temannya, Hinata juga tertawa mendengar candaan dari keempat temannya itu, namun senyuman Hinata meghilang saat melihat wajah sendu seseorang di sebrang sana, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu terluka, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tapi kemudian melihat kembali arah orang itu, namun kali ini pemuda itu yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata pergi ke toilet, entah kenapa pikirannya selalu kacau jika menyangkut pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ayolah bukankah kau bilang ingin move on, move on'

Hinata menyemangati diri sendiri dengan bergumam, Hinata melangkahkan kaki keluar dari toilet yang kebetulan sedang sepi, langkah Hinata terhenti matanya membulat sempurna, di hadapannya segerombol pemuda tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya, ya Hinata mengenal mereka segerombol anak berandalan tempo hari yang mengganggunya, lagi -lagi Hinata tak bisa menghindar, mereka sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

Hinata baru saja mengetahui bahwa para pemuda itu dari SMA Akatsuki, pemuda dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya itu menghampiri Hinata di susul yang lainya.

"Hai manis kita bertemu lagi, aku tidak akan lupa dengan wajah cantikmu itu." ucap pemuda itu, Hinata beringsut mundur karena takut.

"Sudah, Yahiko cepat selesaikan jangan buang waktu." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Diamlah Nagato, gadis ini terlalu manis, aku tak ingin berbuat kasar padanya." ucap Yahiko kepada temannya yang bernama Nagato.

"Ah, aku lupa dimana Uchihamu itu? kau pasti sangat hebat di ranjang sampai membuat si Uchiha itu berani melawan kami." Yahiko menyeringai membuat Hinata semakin gemetaran.

Yahiko menyentuh bahu Hinata yang polos, Hinata segera menepisnya membuat Yahiko berdecak.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku, kau masih seorang pelajar tapi ucapanmu seperti seorang pria hidung belang yang menjijikan." ucap Hinata ketus, Yahiko tertawa mendengarnya.

"Wow...sepertinya sifat kasar kekasihmu itu sudah menular ya?" Yahiko memegang bahu Hinata dan menekannya kuat Hinata meringis karena sakit.

Yahiko mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata takut gadis itu memejamkan matanya, tapi apa yang di takutkan Hinata tidak terjadi hanya suara benda keras yang terjatuh yang Hinata dengar, remasan di bahunya sudah tidak terasa lagi.

Hinata membuka mata perlahan, di depannya terlihat punggung tegap yang membelakanginya, Hinata juga melihat Yahiko terkapar, teman-temannya membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berani menyentuhnya, sekarang rasakan pembalasanku." Uchiha Sasuke memukul Yahiko untuk kedua kalinya, Nagato dan yang lainya juga ingin membalas tapi Sasuke bisa menghindari serangan mereka dan memukul balik pemuda yang berjumlah lima orang tersebut.

"Pergilah sebelum aku semakin gila." ucap Sasuke dingin, Yahiko memberi isyarat pada temannya untuk mundur dan segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Sasuke berbalik dan menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dia terlihat khawatir, Hinata kelu, gadis itu tidak menjawab.

"Lain kali minta antar pada temanmu jangan sendirian."

"Dan lihatlah pakaianmu, terlalu pendek dan juga terbuka, kau seperti ingin memancing para pemangsa yang lapar." ucap Sasuke, entah kenapa Hinata selalu merasa kesal pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Berani sekali kau menilaiku, kau tidak ada hak untuk itu, aku bisa menghadapi mereka dan tidak butuh bantuanmu." ucap Hinata ketus.

"Cih,...menghadapi mereka dengan membiarkannya menciummu? begitu? apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu itu." emosi Sasuke sedikit naik.

"Diam,...sudah cukup, memangnya kenapa? bukannya kau tidak berbeda dengan mereka?kau bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari yang mereka lakukan." Hinata menangis dan Sasuke terdiam, mereka mengingat kembali kejadian dua minggu lalu saat Sasuke menyatakan cinta.

"Maafkan aku ... aku ..." Sasuke mencoba berbicara, Hinata masih menangis, gadis itu tidak menjawab, Sasuke mengalah dan pergi menjauhi Hinata.

'Sungguh maafkan aku...'

Setelah Sasuke pergi dan tangisannya mereda Hinata kembali ke tempat di mana dia dan temannya duduk, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa Hinata baru saja menangis.

"Selamat malam semuaaa?" itu suara Naruto pemuda itu berada di tengah panggung dengan memegang mic, semua tamu yang hadir mengalihkan perhatian pada pemuda yang selalu bersinar itu, bahkan Relena dari Gundam school tidak mengedipkan mata saat melihat Naruto di panggung.

"Sebagai perwakilan dari sekolah ini aku Naruto, sangat berterima kasih atas kehadiran para tamu yang sudah datang malam ini."

"Aku dan teman-temanku, atau grup bandku akan menghibur kalian lewat lagu yang akan kami mainkan."

"Sebenarnya aku bukan seorang vokalis, tapi dengan keahlianku bermain drum, aku akan mengiringi lagu yang akan di nyanyikan temanku."

"Dan sambutlah teman-temanku, ini diaaa..." Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang panggung, tiga orang pemuda muncul dari sana, para gadis menjerit suasana menjadi riuh karena mereka semua, keempat pemuda itu membuat para tamu mengeluarkan binar mata mereka terutama para gadis.

Naruto segera duduk di singgasananya yaitu kursi di belakang drum, ya Naruro seorang drumer untuk grup bandnya, Gaara mengambil gitar listrik yang sudah berada di panggung, dan Sai mengambil gitar bass yang sudah tersedia juga, sedangkan Sasuke sudah membawa gitar akustiknya sendiri.

Hinata terpana melihat Sasuke pemuda itu tampak berbeda dari penampilannya tadi, ya walaupu pakaian Sasuke masih sama, jika tadi Sasuke masih mengenakan jas tapi tidak sekarang, Sasuke mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dipadu celana hitam kancing atasnya terbuka walaupun dasi abu bergaris merahnya masih terpasang lengan bajunya di lipat sampai siku, Hinata dapat melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Sasuke yang memakai gelang tali berwarna hitam.

'Kyaaaa..siapa dia tampan sekaliiii' seorang gadis dari sekolah lain berteriak saat melihat Sasuke.

"Selamat malam" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Malam ini aku ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk seseorang"

"Lagu untuk seorang gadis, tepatnya gadis yang kusukai." Sasuke tersenyum sendu, para gadis mengerang kecewa dengan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, Hinata merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu.

"Sebuah lagu sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku sudah menyakiti hatinya." ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Sebuah lagu ternama dengan judul 'The Reason'.."

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan di meja sebelahnya itu ada dua gadis yang pernah Hinata lihat Mai Kisaragi dan Mio Takarada.

"Mai, kalau dilihat lebih teliti Sasuke senpai memang terlihat paling mempesona diantara teman-temannya." ucap Mio yang kebetulan di dengar Hinata.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus menyerah, Mai, tampaknya Sasuke senpai sangat menyukai gadis yang disebutkannya tadi." Hinata menelan ludah.

"Ya kau benar Mio, tapi aku tidak mau menyerah, aku benar-benar menyukai Sasuke senpai,...aku pernah bertanya tentang gadis yang dia sukai, tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahuku, dia bilang dia tidak ingin gadis itu mendapat hinaan karena di sukai olehnya." Hinata merasakan dadanya berdesir, benarkah Sasuke melakukan itu?.

Hinata melirik kembali ke arah panggung, suara drum mulai terdengar di awal lagu di susul dengan suara gitar listrik yang di mainkan Gaara, kemudian Sai juga memainkan gitar bassnya, semua orang terhipnotis dengan permainan musik mereka.

...' _I'm not a perfect person '..._

 _...' There's many thinks i wish i didn't do '..._

 _...' But i continue learning '..._

 _...' I never meant to do those thing's to you '..._

 _...' And so i have to say before i go '..._

Sasuke memainkan gitar akustiknya, Hinata meresapi setiap bait yang di nyanyikan Sasuke, suara Sasuke yang tidak jauh dengan penyanyi aslinya membuat semua orang sangat menikmati, tapi mereka juga tahu Sasuke menyanyikanya dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.

 _...' And i just want you to know '..._

 _...' I've found a reason for me '..._

 _...' To change who i used to be '..._

 _... ' A reason to start over new '..._

 _... ' And the reason is you '..._

Kedua telapak tangan Hinata saling meremas, terasa dingin, ada emosi yang tidak bisa Hinata jelaskan dengan kata-kata, bergemuruh, bergejolak, berdesir, dan terasa hangat dalam dadanya.

"Wah, ternyata teman sekelas kita memiliki suara yang sangat bagus,...siapa gadis yang Sasuke sukai.?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata, Ino, Tenten dan Karin.

"Paling tante-tante yang menjadi teman kencannya!" jawab Tenten asal, Sakura Ino, dan Karin tertawa lepas.

Hinata merasakan panas di matanya.

 _... ' I'm sorry that i hurt you '..._

 _... ' Its something i must live with every day '..._

 _...' And all the pain i put you through ' ..._

 _...' I wish that i could take it all away '..._

 _...' And be the one who catches all your tears '..._

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu juga tengah menatapnya, Hinata bisa melihat ketulusan di mata gelap itu, mata yang mampu menariknya untuk melihat lebih dalam menyelami relung hati Sasuke.

 _...' Thats why i need you to here '..._

 _...' I've found a reason for me '..._

 _...' To change who i used to be '..._

 _...' A reason to start over new '..._

 _...' And the reason is you '..._

Satu tetes air berhasil lolos dari matanya.

' _Nona menyebalkan'_

 _...' And the reason is you '..._

 _'Dasar bar-bar'_

 _...' And the reason is you '..._

 _'Aku menyukaimu'_

 _...' And the reason is you '..._

 _'Aku jatuh cinta padamu '_

Perasaan itu muncul, sesak, tak bisa bernapas, inikah yang di rasakan Sasuke?.

 _...' I'm not a perfect person '..._

 _...' I never meant to do those things to you '..._

 _...' And so i have to say before i go'..._

 _' maafkan aku '_

 _' Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku merasa jijik pada tubuhku sendiri'_

 _...'That i just want you to know '..._

 _... ' I' ve found the reason for me '..._

 _... ' To change who i used to be '..._

 _...' A reason to start over new'..._

 _...' And the reason is you '..._

 _'Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi'_

 _...' Found the reason to show '..._

 _... ' A side of me you didn't know'..._

 _...' A reason for all that i do'..._

 _'Kupikir kau tidak terganggu'_

 _...' And the reason is you'..._

Suara gemuruh orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan mengembalikan kesadaran Hinata dari lamunan panjangnya, matanya basah, Hinata menangis, tangisan yang membuatnya tersadar akan seseuatu.

'Perasaanya pada Sasuke'

 **The Reason**

Hari senin, entah kenapa hari ini begitu di nanti, sebenarnya hanya Hinata yang menunggu datangnya hari ini.

'Untuk apa?'

Untuk memastikan sesuatu, Hinata melewatkan sarapan paginya, tujuan utamanya adalah sekolahnya tercinta, bukan sebenarnya sekolah tempat cintanya berada.

'Cinta?'

Secepat itu? Ya,...secepat itu, hati tidak bisa berbohong, saat bertemu seseorang dengan perasaan tak karuan, hati tak bisa memilih, itu yang di rasakan Hinata saat ini, karena ternyata Hinata tidak bisa move on.

'Untuk siapa?'

Untuk dia yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan saat menutup mata hanya bayangannya yang dia lihat.

Hinata berlari, napasnya terengah, sampai di kelas Hinata tak menemukannya, hatinya gelisah, sampai bel berbunyi senyumannya mengembang dia datang di saat-saat terakhir.

Berkumpul di kantin biasa sangat biasa kehidupan sekolah yang monoton, semua bisa di tebak.

Hinata tampak selalu tersenyum, selain mereka berlima, Hinata, Sakura, Ino,Karin dan Tenten juga bergabung Naruto and the geng, tak ada yang tahu di antara kelima gadis itu ada seorang dari mereka yang terlihat salah tingkah dan tidak nyaman.

Mereka semua tengah membicarakan pesta kemarin, Naruto, Ino dan Sakura tampak berdebat akan hal itu.

"Kalian tahu, Hinata di taksir Heero dari Gundam school, katanya Heero itu sangat sombong, tapi kemarin tidak tampak seperti itu." ucap Ino menerawang.

"Itu karena Hinata-chan sangat manis." jawab Naruto dan membuat pipi Hinata merona.

Dua orang gadis tiba-tiba muncul, Hinata tau siapa kedua gadis ini, tapi pertanyaannya untuk apa mereka kemari.

"Selamat siang para senpai, maaf mengganggu." Mai Kisaragi sang adik kelas bersama temannya mendatangi mereka.

"Ya, kau siapa dan ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada kedua gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Mai Kisaragi dan ini temanku Mio Takarada." kedua gadis itu membungkuk.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke senpai."

PRAANG

Hinata menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya.

"M-maaf..." ucap Hinata dengan terbata.

"Senpai kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mai, Hinata hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali duduk.

'Aku tidak baik-baik saja, hatiku sakit'

"Salam kenal aku juga ingin berteman dengan senpai semua." ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Sejak kemarin, aku yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu, aku tahu Sasuke punya orang yang di sukai, dia juga menolakku, tapi akhirnya senpai mau mencoba dia bilang ingin melupakan gadis itu, dan aku akan berusaha membantunya, jadi, kuharap senpai semua mendukungku." semua orang terdiam tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke menampilkan wajah datar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya saat ini Hinata tengah merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya.

' Mudah sekali kau melupakan, setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, dan sekarang kau ingin melupakanku, apakah aku yang terlalu percaya diri dan menganggap perasaanmu tidak akan berubah, aku salah.' Hinata...

' Sungguh aku menginginkanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tahu kau tak akan pernah kumiliki, pergilah dari hidupku kalau kau hanya ingin menyakiti hatiku, dan berdoalah supaya aku bisa melupakanmu .' Sasuke...

 **To be continue**

 **Chap 3 up...**

 **Hwaaaa aku lagi sedih...review dari kalian ga bisa ke baca ..gimana donk...sering banget ngalamin kaya gitu...kesel...**

 **Mudah2an chap ini menghibur...**

 **Gomene telat update...**

 **Tetap review foll and favs yach...**

 **Siapapun yang udah review makasih ya, walaupun belum bisa terbuka...**

 **Selamat membaca...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto©Mr** **Masashi** **Kishimoto**

 **The** **Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate** **M**

Hmm...banyak yang ga rela Sasuke aku jadiin g*****, tapi tenang aja, walaupun gitu aku ga bakalan fokus sama scene Sasuke pas lagi kerjanya, kan judulnya aja The Reason jadi aku lebih banyakin problem sama romansnya aja, bukan lemonnya ...ok...

 **Happy** **reading**

Sudah tengah malam, tapi Hinata belum bisa memejamkan matanya, dua minggu ini jam tidur Hinata memang tergannggu, siapa lagi pembuat onarnya selain si tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa sedetikpun melupakan paras sang pemuda, hatinya di landa bimbang, menyukai seseorang ' seperti ' Sasuke sangat beresiko, tapi jika perasaannya tulus maka tidak perlu ada keraguan dalam hati Hinata.

Apakah perasaannya tulus pada Sasuke? Hinata tidak tahu, karena terkadang Hinata tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke seorang pekerja seks, Hinata sangat menyayangkan hal itu.

Lagi dan lagi status Sasuke yang jadi permasalahan utama.

'Selalu ada alasan di balik sesuatu yang dilakukan setiap orang'

Perkataan itu selalu terngiang, yang jadi pertanyaan untuk Hinata adalah apa alasan Sasuke menjadi seorang pekerja seks?, status ekonomikah, hobbykah, atau Sasuke memang seorang maniak?.

Berpikir secara logika, tidak menguntungkan jika kita menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang seperti Sasuke, apa yang akan kita dapat?, hinaan, cemoohan dari orang lain dan menganggap kita rendah.

Merasakan melalui hati, rasa sakit di dada akan segera hilang, saat seseorang yang kau inginkan berada di pelukan, hasrat, gairah dan rasa rindu menyatu dalam cinta yang membakar segala keegoisan.

Lalu opsi mana yang akan Hinata pilih?.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan!"

Hinata berpikir bahwa dirinya hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki rasa cemburu dan takut, Hinata takut untuk menerima cinta Sasuke, Hinata takut akan merasa cemburu saat membayangkan Sasuke tengah bersama wanita-wanita itu, di tambah sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki Mai.

Hinata memang tidak bisa seperti Mai yang menerima keadaan Sasuke, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Hinata ingin memiliki orang yang di cintainya hanya untuknya seorang, Hinata tidak ingin berbagi dengan siapapun.

Hinata menelungkupkan kepala di atas kedua tanganya, tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, alhasil Hinata merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa, tanpa di sadarinya sepasang mata gelap selalu mengamatinya.

"Selamat pagi senpai?" Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya, di depan pintu kelas Mai Kisaragi berdiri, gadis itu tampak gugup.

"Hei Mai,...selamat pagi, kau mau bertemu Sasuke ya?" Naruto berteriak semangat, rasa kantuk Hinata hilang seketika.

"Hai, N-Naruto senpai, aku kesini mau memberikan ini untuk Sasuke senpai, ini terimalah aku permisi." Mai pergi setelah menyimpan sebuah kotak di atas meja Sasuke.

Semua siswa berbisik, Hinata tahu pasti mereka tengah membicarakan gadis bernama Mai, Hinata merasakan dadanya bergemuruh saat melihat Sasuke yang mengambil kotak berwarna biru, sepertinya kotak makan siang, kemudian Sasuke menyimpannya, patah sudah semangat Hinata untuk hari ini.

 **The Reason.**

Hinata memarkirkan mobilnya di pelataran parkir sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, semalam ibunya meminta dirinya untuk menjenguk salah satu tetangga yang sedang di rawat di sana, Hinata datang untuk mewakili ibunya yang sibuk bekerja.

Ting...

Hinata sudah sampai di lantai 4 di mana sang tetangga di rawat, seorang kakek bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen yang tinggal bersama cucunya yang seumuran dengan Hanabi, Konohamaru.

Hinata membawa beberapa makanan untuk Hiruzen, di sana Hiruzen juga ditemani anak dan juga menantunya, Asuma dan Kurenai.

Hinata berada di sana 2 jam, Hinata senang mereka sangat baik dan juga ramah, mereka tak hentinya bercanda dan menggoda Hinata, tapi suara di luar kamar sedikit mengganggu, terdengar suara seseorang yang berteriak sepertinya orang tersebut sedang marah.

Asuma keluar untuk melihat keadaan, Hinata mendengar mereka berbicara, kalau di dengarkan lebih teliti sepertinya Hinata mengenal suara orang tadi.

Asuma sudah kembali dari luar pria itu menghela napasnya.

"Ada apa?, anata?" tanya Kurenai pada sang suami.

"Hh,...anak itu bertengkar dengan dokter Kabuto lagi." jawab Asuma.

"Memangnya kenapa paman ?" kali ini Hinata yang bertanya.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?,...begini, kata para perawat yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini, pasien dari kamar 107 itu adalah penghuni tetap dari kamar tersebut..."

"Pasien di kamar itu sudah koma selama 7 tahun, pihak rumah sakit dan para dokter sudah angkat tangan, anak itu tidak terima saat pihak rumah sakit ingin melepaskan semua alat medis yang menopang hidup pasien itu." jawab Asuma panjang lebar.

"Anak itu adalah adik dari pasien tersebut, baru saja dia berteriak karena tidak terima saat dokter Kabuto menyarankan suntik mati untuk kakaknya."

"A-Apa? s-suntik mati?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Dokter itu sudah keterlaluan, Uchiha-san yang malang" ucap Kurenai, Hinata kembali terkejut saat mendengar nama tersebut.

"Uchiha?..." tanya Hinata kembali.

"Ya Uchiha Itachi, pria 27 tahun yang sudah koma selama 7 tahun, selama ini dia hanya di urus oleh adiknya yang masih duduk bangku SMA, mereka sudah tidak memiliki orang tua." jawab Kurenai, Hinata merasakan sesak luar biasa, rasa penasaran menggerogoti hatinya.

Hinata pamit pada keluarga Sarutobi karena hari sudah sore, saat keluar dan menutup kamar, matanya melihat ke arah pintu no 107, entah kenapa rasa penasaran masih dia rasakan.

'Marga Uchiha itu memang banyak, tapi...'

Hinata menggumam, langkah kakinya membawa Hinata mendekat ke pintu tersebut, setengah daun pintu yang terbuat dari kaca memudahkan Hinata melihat ke dalamnya.

Seorang pria terbaring di sana, tampak lemah, wajahnya sudah pucat, tapi Hinata tidak melihat ada orang di dalam sana, Hinata berpikir pasti adik dari pria tersebut sudah pergi.

"Uchiha-san, itukah namamu?, aku tidak mengenalmu tapi,...kuharap kau segera sembuh dan sadar, adikmu pasti sangat menyayangimu, jadi semangat dan berjuanglah untuk hidup." ucap pelan Hinata, gadis itu pergi menjauhi pintu dan meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit itu.

 **The Reason**

Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai, sedang berada di tempat biasa mereka berkumpul, atap sekolah, jam istirahat siang ini mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sana.

"Minggu depan ulang tahun, Sakura, aku tidak sabar menunggunya, pasti banyak gadis cantik di sana." ucap Naruto girang.

"Sai, gadis mana yang kau ajak nanti.?" tanya Naruto, Sai hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kurasa Shion boleh juga." jawab Sai enteng.

"Kalau aku,...si gadis manis Hinata sepertinya kosong, kurasa akan kuajak dia saja." ucap Gaara dengan menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Sasuke?" tanya Gaara, Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bersiaplah kuhajar, Gaara..." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

Gaara tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau suka sekali mengganggunya." gerutu Naruto pada Gaara, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Hinata melihat Sasuke dan Mai di kantin, masih ada waktu 15 menit untuk makan siang, Hinata merasa panas seketika karena si gadis yang menurut Hinata cerewet alias Mai selalu menempel pada lengan Sasuke.

Hinata berbalik menuju toilet, selera makannya hilang seketika, membasuh muka dan menghela napas sebanyak mungkin di lakukan Hinata.

'Berpikir secara logika, akan lebih baik...' gumam Hinata.

Hinata duduk di taman lagi seperti waktu itu, kali ini berbeda dia hanya sendiri, di bangku taman yang lain juga kosong, mungkin semua siswa sudah masuk karena bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?" Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara yang menyapanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke arah samping Hinata menemukan seseorang yang selalu tampak mempesona dimatanya.

Pemuda itu mendekat senyumannya terpatri indah di bibirnya, dan membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang, pemuda itu semakin mendekat dan berdiri di hadapanya.

"K-Kau..."

"Nona menyebalkan,..." panggilan itu Hinata dengar lagi dari pemuda itu, tapi entah kenapa Hinata tidak keberatan di panggil seperti itu, Hinata mendongak dan menatapnya, Sasuke.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke, pemuda itu duduk di samping Hinata.

"Eh...? apa maksudmu?" Hinata terlihat gugup tapi tatapannya terpaku pada Sasuke.

"Katakan...!" ucap Sasuke singkat, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan di sini." tangan Sasuke menuntun tangan Hinata menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"Matamu tidak bisa membohongiku, matamu memperlihatkan semua, kebenaran tentang perasaanmu padaku." Sasuke menatap langsung ke mata Hinata.

"Ada cinta dimatamu itu" Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

"Diam,...kau sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja merayu gadis lain, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu." ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kekasih." ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Tapi,..."

"Mai bukan kekasihku, waktu itu aku memang menerima cintanya tapi aku sudah memutuskannya, aku tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu padanya."

"..." Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa, jujur saja ada rasa senang, tapi ada juga rasa iba pada Mai.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua membuat taruhan?" tawar Sasuke pada Hinata yang masih bengong.

"Eh?,...apa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kita berdua bertaruh, siapa diantara kita yang lebih dulu jatuh cinta." ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta lebih dulu padaku, maka kau harus mengakuinya di hadapanku dan mengaku kalah, peraturan itu juga berlaku untukku." Sasuke berkata dengan yakin, Hinata kembali tertawa.

"Kau lupa?, siapa yang lebih dulu menyatakan cinta." ucap Hinata enteng.

"Justru karena itu, aku ingin merasa lebih yakin pada perasaanku, apakah setelah taruhan ini aku semakin menyukaimu atau rasa sukaku semakin berkurang." Hinata terdiam, apa yang di katakan Sasuke benar, Hinata harus memastikan perasaanya pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dan untuk kali ini saja, kuminta lupakan tentang statusku." Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"Taruhan ini berlaku untuk satu bulan, setelah itu semua kita akan tahu bagaimana hubungan kita untuk kedepannya."

"Bagaimana apa kau setuju?" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah,...akan kupastikan kau kalah." ucap Hinata, gadis itu menjabat tangan Sasuke, Hinata beranjak dan ingin melangkah, tapi tangannya di tarik dan membuatnya jatuh ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kya..." posisi seperti ini tidak menguntungkan untuk Hinata, gadis itu duduk tepat di atas kedua paha Sasuke, tangan pemuda itu melingkar di perutnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku suka, ini akan sangat menantang." Sasuke berkata setengah berbisik, hembusan napasnya menerpa leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu bergerak tak nyaman.

"Jadi apa kau mau pergi denganku ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura nanti?" ucap Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"A-aku akan pergi bersama Gaara, dia sudah mengajakku." jawab Hinata, gadis itu benar-benar gugup, memang benar Gaara sudah mengajaknya tapi Hinata belum memberikan jawaban.

"Baiklah,...kalau begitu aku akan mengajak Mai." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannnya, Hinata segera berdiri dan ingin pergi, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menariknya, kali ini pemuda itu juga sudah berdiri.

"Bersiaplah kau mengakui perasaanmu, satu bulan lagi." Sasuke melenggang setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan di bagian bawah telinga Hinata, gadis itu merona karena perlakuan Sasuke barusan.

Malam ini Hinata tengah mengerjakan tugas sekolah dari Kakashi sensei, tadi siang Hinata terlambat masuk karena pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata mendapat hukuman karena terlambat setengah jam.

Hinata tidak bisa fokus, dia masih memikirkan tentang taruhannya dengan Sasuke.

"Dasar menyebalkan, perasaan kau jadikan taruhan, akan kupastikan kau kalah."

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bisa menang?"

"Hah,...Hinata kau memang payah, pikirkan sesuatu." Hinata masih bermonolog dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, aku tahu, aku hanya perlu mengabaikan dan mengacuhkannya, iya benar." Hinata tertawa riang, tapi sesaat kemudian tatapannya berubah sendu, dan Hinata... menangis...

"Aku tidak bisa menerima cintamu, sungguh aku tidak bisa." Hinata menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tanganya, isakannya tertahan.

"Mama akan sangat kecewa padaku, aku bingung, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hinata tidak bisa mengabaikan kenyataan tentang ibunya, bagaimana tatapan tidak suka Hikari pada Sasuke dan jelas Hikari akan merasa kecewa dan marah.

Selama ini Hinata selalu menuruti apa yang ibunya inginkan, karena Hinata tahu itu adalah hal terbaik untuk dirinya, Hinata tidak ingin melawan ibunya dan menjadi seorang pembangkang, lagipula Hinata memang tidak berniat menerima cinta Sasuke sejak awal, bahkan sebelum pemuda itu menyatakan cintanya Hinata sudah berniat untuk tidak terlibat masalah apapun dengannya.

Hinata hanya perlu mencari pemuda 'normal' selain Sasuke, tapi takdir tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, justru orang yang paling ingin di hindari malah tinggal dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

Berkali-kali dan setiap saat Hinata membohongi diri dengan yakin bahwa dia tidak punya perasaan khusus pada pemuda itu, tapi rasa sesak di dadanya selalu menyadarkan Hinata bahwa dirinya sudah terlanjur menyukai si pemuda gigolo.

 **The Reason.**

Ulang tahun Sakura sudah tiba, seperti yang di rencanakan Hinata akan pergi bersama Gaara, satu minggu semenjak taruhan di mulai Hinata bersikap dingin pada Sasuke, tentu saja itu sengaja Hinata lakukan, supaya Sasuke tidak menyukai sikapnya.

Hinata tampak manis dengan dress darkblue tanpa lengan, bagian bawah dengan panjang sampai lutut, Hinata dan Gaara sudah tiba walaupun sedikit telat karena sedikit macet, maklum saja, sabtu malam arus lalu lintas memang sedikit padat.

Ulang tahun Sakura di adakan di sebuah hotel mewah berkelas, maklum orang-orang highclass sepertinya senang menghamburkan uang mereka, memang kenapa lagi uang ga akan dibawa mati, jadi nikmati saja.

Hinata melihat Sasuke bersama Mai, gadis itu tampak begitu bahagia, Mai tampak tidak terganggu dengan bisikan dari teman sekelas Hinata, gadis itu mengacuhkan semua tanpa beban.

Tidak di sekolah, tidak di manapun Hinata selalu berkumpul bersama sahabat kesayangan, tapi selalu saja di tambah dengan Naruto and the gengs dan satu lagi, si kohai Mai Kisaragi tak pernah absen.

Naruto terlihat sibuk berkenalan dengan para gadis yang hadir di pesta, ada sebagian tamu yang merupakan teman sekolah waktu SMP, Karin berteriak saat melihat salah satu temannya.

"Hey,...lihat itu Sasori barbie, ya ampun apa benar?" semua ikut melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"Oh my god, he is so cute." Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ucapannya membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"Euh,...i-itu aku yang mengundangnya." ucap Sakura kikuk.

"Mm...baby face, menggemaskan." ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka, si cantik berubah jadi gentleboy yang keren,...wow..." Tenten yang biasanya cuek ikut bersuara.

"Ah,...kalian berlebihan, aku lebih keren darinya." ucap Gaara tak mau kalah.

Pemuda berwajah manis dengan tampilan yang maskulin, bersurai merah dan berkulit putih, benar-benar membuat Hinata and the gengs terpesona, tiga tahun lalu pemuda itu terlihat seperti perempuan tapi sekarang postur tubuhnya juga terlihat lebih tinggi dan tegap.

"Hai, girls,...lama tak bertemu, bagaimana kabar kalian ?" pemuda tersebut menyapa kelima gadis yang tengah menatap kagum pada dirinya.

"Sasori benarkah itu kau?" tanya Ino.

"Ino-chan, kau tampak cantik sekali, tentu ini aku Sasori, kalian masih ingat kan?" ucapan pemuda bernama Sasori membuat Ino tersipu.

"Karin-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Dan, si gadis manisku, Hinata-hime, kau semakin cantik saja." ucap Sasori tak lupa senyum manis hadir di bibirnya.

"Hime?,...dulu kau memanggilku hantu?" ucap Hinata ketus.

"Itukan panggilan kesayanganku untukmu." jawab Sasori.

"Hey, kalian pikir dunia ini milik kalian berenam, masih ada kami di sini!." Naruto mendengus sedari tadi dia dan gengnya di acuhkan.

"Eh?,...maaf, Sasori kenalkan mereka adalah teman sekelas kami,...Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Sasuke." tunjuk Sakura kepada keempat nama pemuda tersebut.

"Dan yang perempuan itu adik kelas kami." sekarang Sakura menunjuk Mai, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hallo, senpai aku Mai, salam kenal." ucap Mai yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sasori.

"Hallo semuanya, aku Sasori teman SMP kelima gadis ini, dan aku adalah mantan pacar Hinata hime." ucap Sasori, keempat pemuda lainnya terkejut terutama Sasuke.

"Oh begitu ya, kenapa kalian putus padahal kalian cocok sekali." ucap Mai, gadis itu setengah berteriak

"Dia meninggalkanku." jawab Sasori dengan menatap Hinata.

Mai hanya membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf o, Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke wajahnya terlihat mengeras.

"Sudah, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa lagunya sangat bagus." Sakura mengalihkan perhatian semua orang, Sasori menarik Hinata ke lantai dansa, musik berganti dengan lagu cinta yang romantis.

"Boleh kupinjam dia" Sasori dan Hinata mengalihkan perhatian pada pemilik suara, Sasuke dengan tatapan intimidasinya membuat Hinata sedikit takut.

"Tentu saja." ucap Sasori, pemuda itu mundur dan berdansa bersama Sakura.

Tubuh mereka merapat, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, sementara Hinata menaruh tangannya di dada Sasuke, wangi tubuh dari masing-masing tercium satu sama lain, sejak awal Hinata menyukai wangi tubuh Sasuke, tapi Hinata marah mengingat bahwa wangi tubuh ini sudah tercium banyak wanita, Hinata geram sendiri dan berubah tidak suka dengan wangi tubuh Sasuke.

"Jadi si muka bayi itu mantan pacarmu?" tatapan Sasuke sedikit tajam.

"Ya, apa itu masalah?" jawab Hinata dan balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berpacaran dengan pria cantik seperti dia." Hinata menghela napas.

"Bukan urusanmu, dia hanya masa lalu." jawab Hinata.

"Aku tidak suka cinta masa lalumu." ucap Sasuke dan membuat Hinata marah.

"Kau pikir aku suka masa lalumu?"

"..."

"..."

Hinata menyesali kata-katanya, dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung Sasuke, Hinata menundukan wajahnya dia takut Sasuke marah, tapi pemuda itu hanya menghela napas, Hinata merasakan remasan lembut di punggung tangannya, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan dia melihat Sasuke sedang menyentuh punggung tangan kanannya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk melupakan statusku untuk sementara." Sasuke berkata pelan, Hinata menatapnya, tapi lidah gadis itu kelu, dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tahu, seminggu ini kau sengaja menghindar dan bersikap dingin padaku, semua itu tidak akan berpengaruh untuk kita berdua."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?, bukankah kau tahu, kalau aku tidak akan menerima cintamu." ucap Hinata.

"Ini baru satu minggu, banyak hal bisa terjadi dan akan kubuktikan sekarang."Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata keluar lantai dansa, Hinata mencoba menghentikan Sasuke yang akan membawanya entah kemana.

"Hey, kita mau kemana?' pertanyaan Hinata tidak di jawab, pemuda itu masih menarik tangannya menuju ke suatu tempat.

Sasuke berhenti dan melepaskan tangan Hinata, gadis itu terpana di hadapanya taman bunga terpangpang indah di matanya, Hinata tidak tahu ternyata di hotel ini ada taman bunga yang begitu indah.

"Indah bukan?" suara Sasuke membuyarkan rasa kagum Hinata, gadis itu berpikir dari mana Sasuke tahu tentang taman bunga ini, Hinata kembali kesal tentu saja Sasuke tahu, pemuda ini pasti pernah memasuki setiap hotel bersama wanita yang menyewanya, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ternyata Hinata memang tidak bisa menerima jati diri Sasuke.

"Berapa point yang kau berikan untukku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan, 100, 1000?" Sasuke terkejut, dia melihat kemarahan di mata Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku Uchiha Sasuke!, kita taruhan bukan untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, tapi untuk memastikan tentang perasaanku dan juga dirimu, jadi kurasa kau tidak perlu repot melakukan semua ini." Sasuke terdiam.

"Tapi terima kasih kau sudah membuatku kagum dengan taman bunga ini, aku permisi." Hinata hendak melangkah tapi pergelangan tangannya di cekal Sasuke begitu erat.

"Kau ingin memastikan perasaanmu bukan, kita buktikan." giliran Hinata yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke ada raut kemarahan di wajahnya, pemuda itu menarik pinggangnya dan menahan tengkuknya, bibir pemuda itu sudah menyentuh bibirnya, mengecup, melumat bahkan menghisap bibir Hinata sudah Sasuke lakukan, Hinata mencoba menolak dengan menahan dada Sasuke, namun semua sia-sia.

PLAKK

Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri kemudian menampar pipi kiri Sasuke, napasnya terlihat naik turun dan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau memang bajingan, tak bisakah kau berpikir untuk tidak berbuat mesum, aku muak padamu, orang sepertimu hanya bisa berpikir kotor tentang perempuan." tangisannya pecah, emosi yang membakar hatinya keluar sudah.

"Lupakan saja taruhan ini, karena aku yakin tidak memiliki cinta untukmu, Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak peduli menang ataupun kalah, karena aku sudah terlanjur membencimu."

Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pemuda itu terdiam dengan mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, dia tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga menangis saat gadis itu meninggalkannya.

Sementara Hinata sendiri jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer hotel yang dingin tidak jauh dari taman bunga tersebut.

"Hiks... " Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Hiks..." ternyata rasa cemburu Hinata begitu besar, Hinata semakin takut untuk memikirkan Sasuke, saat seorang perempuan cemburu mereka bisa lebih kejam dari pembunuh sekalipun, mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk melampiaskan kemarahan.

Hinata masih sesenggukan, tangisannya belum juga reda.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi Hinata." Hinata melihat ke arah orang yang mengajaknya bicara, Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai sudah berdiri di hadapannya, Naruto mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Maafkan Sasuke yang sudah menyakitimu, kami bertiga sebagai sahabat Sasuke juga meminta maaf atas namanya." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ini bukan kesalahan pemuda itu.

"Besok adalah hari minggu kami akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, datanglah ke Konoha hospital jam 10." ucap Naruto, ketiga pemuda itu kemudian pergi ke arah taman bunga tadi, mungkin mereka akan menemui Sasuke.

Hari minggu sudah tiba, Hinata sudah tiba di Konoha hispital, rumah sakit yang di kunjunginya minggu lalu, Naruto sudah berada di sana, kali ini Gaara dan Sai tidak ada, Gaara sedang berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya di Suna, sedangkan Sai juga sibuk dengan tugas seninya.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan, Hinata merasa deja vu, tempat ini sudah di datanginya, beberapa hari lalu saat menjenguk kakek Hiruzen.

Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa Naruto membawanya ke tempat ini, terlebih mereka menuju kamar no 107, rasa penasaran Hinata semakin bertambah saat mereka memasuki kamar tersebut.

Naruto terlihat seperti membereskan pakaian dan beberapa gelas kotor di sana, dari tadi Naruto belum berbicara, sedangkan Hinata ragu untuk bertanya, pandanganya beralih pada seorang pria yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien, pria yang Hinata tahu akan dilenyapkan oleh orang-orang yang berkedok sebagai dokter, sekarang Hinata bisa melihat wajah pria itu dengan jelas, pria itu mirip dengan,...Sasuke...

"Dia adalah kak Itachi." Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada Naruto.

"Dan kak Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke." Hinata menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Sudah 7 tahun kakak terbaring di ranjang ini."

"7 tahun lalu dia mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas, sebuah truk menabraknya, dan dia jadi seperti ini."

"Aku tidak tahu cerita yang sesungguhnya, karena Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakannya."

"Sasuke sudah tidak yatim piatu sejak kecil, sebelum kak Itachi kecelakaan, dialah yang mengurus Sasuke."

"Sebelumnya ada paman Obito yang membiayai perawatan kak Itachi, tapi satu tahun kemarin paman Obito meninggal karena sakit, Sasuke harus bekerja sendiri demi hidup kak Itachi dan hidupnya sendiri, aku, Gaara dan Sai tidak bisa membantu banyak."

"Sasuke akan melakukan apapun untuk kak Itachi, karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang Sasuke miliki."

Naruto mengakhiri semua ceritanya, sementara Hinata masih terdiam menatap Itachi, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini.

Hari senin kembali datang, perputaran waktu yang sama, waktu terus berjalan tanpa menunggu apapun, Hinata berjalan gontai di koridor sekolah, pikirannya masih mengingat apa yang sudah di lewatinya kemarin.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Karin, saat ini mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan.

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab singkat Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang, tapi di luar hujan lebat." ucap Karin sambil melihat ke arah jendela, di luar sana hujan sedang turun dengan lebatnya.

"Kau benar, aku tidak membawa mobil hari ini, Karin bolehkah aku menumpang sampai halte bis?" ucap Hinata.

"Sudah ku antar saja sampai rumah!" jawab Karin sambil membereskan semua buku yang di bacanya.

"Tidak perlu, Ko akan menjemputku disana." ucap Hinata, Karin hanya mengiyakan saja.

Lima belas menit setelah kepergian Karin, jemputan yang di tunggu belum juga datang.

"Seharusnya kuturuti Karin saja." Hinata bergumam, tadi Karin mau mengantarkannya tapi Hinata menolak.

Seragam Hinata sudah sedikit basah karena cipratan air hujan, begitupun dengan rambutnya, rasa dingin kini menghinggapi seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hinata mulai gelisah karena supirnya belum juga datang.

Sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di depannya, tapi itu bukan jemputannya, seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, Hinata terkejut Sasuke menghampirinya, Hinata juga melihat di dalam mobil ada seorang wanita yang Hinata tau adalah teman ibunya, Mei Terumi.

"Tante Mei, menyuruhku mengajakmu." ucap Sasuke, Hinata hanya menatapnya.

"Terima kasih katakan padanya aku sudah ada yang menjemput." ucap Hinata dingin.

Sasuke membuka jas almamaternya dan dia pakaiankan di tubuh Hinata, gadis itu menolak di awalnya, tapi Sasuke menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak memerlukan ini." ucap Hinata, dan membuka kembali jas Sasuke.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja jangan menolaknya." Sasuke menarik kerah jasnya supaya tidak terlepas dari tubuh Hinata, ada emosi di wajahnya yang tidak terbaca oleh Hinata, wajah mereka sangat dekat, Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke.

"Kali ini saja, aku khawatir padamu, kau bisa sakit, aku tahu kau marah padaku, kau benci padaku, tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya di kerah jas tersebut, pemuda itu pergi dan masuk kembali ke dalam mobil tanpa menoleh lagi, tapi Hinata melihat Mei Terumi yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Hinata selalu marah jika Sasuke berada di dekatnya, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit saat Sasuke menjauhinya, air matanya perlahan turun bersama air hujan yang juga belum berhenti, suara tangisnya juga tersamarkan oleh derasnya air hujan.

Malam ini Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih, pemikiran negatif menghatuinya, apakah Sasuke tengah bersenang-senang bersama Mei Terumi saat ini?, apakah Sasuke tengah bersama di ranjang Mei Terumi dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya, Hinata bahkan membayangkan cumbuan-cumbuan yang mereka lakukan.

Akhirnya Hinata tertidur menjelang dini hari dengan perasaan yang kusut.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin akan berangkat sekolah? sepertinya kau sakit?" Hikari sedikit khawatir karena wajah Hinata sangat pucat.

"Tidak ma, aku baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku harus mengumpulkan tugas." ucap Hinata lemas.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau sakit minta ijin dan pulanglah." Hikari berkata dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Dan untuk hari ini bawa makan siang dari rumah saja ya?" Hikari memberikan kotak warna merah muda untuk bekal makan siang Hinata.

 **The Reason**

Hinata semakin tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya, sepertinya dia memang sakit, jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua tak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya sedikitpun, Sakura, Ino, Karin dan Tenten menyuruhnya ke UKS, tapi Hinata tidak mau dan menolaknya.

Saat istirahat pun selera makan Hinata menghilang, apalagi di depannya Mai Kisaragi berceloteh, gadis itu memang selalu ikut bergabung, hatinya bertambah panas karena gadis itu terus menempel pada Sasuke.

Hinata beranjak dari sana dan pergi begitu saja, kali ini Hinata menuju atap sekolah supaya tidak ada yang menemukannya, wajahnya sudah semakin pucat dan suhu tubuhnya semakin naik, Hinata memilih duduk di bangku yang membelakangi pintu atap, tubuhnya sudah semakin lelah.

Hinata merasakan seseorang mendekatinya, gadis itu terkejut saat orang itu berlutut di depannya.

"Kau benar-benar membenciku rupanya!" Sasuke berkata dengan lembut, pemuda itu menyerahkan kotak berwarna merah muda dan mengambil tangan Hinata untuk memegang kotak tersebut.

"Selera makanmu hilang karena diriku, makanlah, kau boleh membenciku tapi jangan membenci makananmu!" Hinata hanya mampu menelan ludahnya, bukan seperti itu, Hinata pergi bukan karena membenci Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi, segeralah turun, di sini sepi" Sasuke berdiri kembali.

"Sekarang aku sudah tahu akan seperti apa hubungan kita, kedepannya kita hanya akan menjadi orang asing, bukan sebagai apapun, tidak berteman dan juga tidak menjalin hubungan,...tapi, ..."

"Aku ingin minta satu hal padamu."

"Tolong jangan larang aku untuk selalu melihatmu, dan tentang taruhan itu,..." Sasuke masih berbicara dan Hinata masih mendengarkan.

"Baru terlewati 10 hari tapi aku mengaku kalah, maafkan aku sebenarnya taruhan itu hanya rencanaku saja, karena aku ingin tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, aku sudah kalah sejak awal, aku bahkan sudah menyukaimu saat pertama kali melihatmu, kau yang menang."

"Dan sekarang apa yang kau inginkan Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau lebih tau apa yang kuinginkan." akhirnya gadis itu bersuara dengan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, pemuda itu terkekeh saat mendengarnya.

"Kau benar, yang kau inginkan adalah aku menjauhimu dan tidak terlibat semua urusan denganku." Hinata berdiri dan sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Lalu, kau sendiri apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Hinata balik bertanya pada Sasuke, gadis itu sudah menitikan air matanya.

"Kukira tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya,...aku..."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku ingin memilikimu, setiap saat aku merasa tersiksa dengan semua ini, aku tahu siapa diriku."

"Aku memang tak pantas untukmu, aku bukan orang yang suci tubuhku kotor, tapi karena dirimu, aku ingin berhenti dari pekerjaanku, bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku tidak lagi melakukanya, aku ingin berubah menjadi lebih baik." Sasuke berkata panjang lebar.

"Aku menyesal, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Aku bahkan tak layak untuk siapapun" Sasuke tersenyum pemuda itu berbalik dan melangkah.

GREBB

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, sepasang tangan mungil melingkari perutnya, Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku,...hiks"

"Maafkan aku,..." punggung Sasuke basah karena air mata Hinata.

"Maaf, semua perkataanku pasti menyakitimu." Sasuke masih mencerna keadaan yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau pikir setelah semua yang kau lakukan kau bisa pergi begitu saja?"

"Apa kau tahu selama ini aku juga tersiksa dengan perasaan ini?,...dan apa kau tahu kau sudah membuat hidupku kacau."

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa makan dan tidur dengan benar." Hinata terisak, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Hinata dan berbalik.

"Apa kau tahu aku selalu tersiksa saat membayangkanmu sedang bersama Mai, Mei atau siapapun itu."

"Aku bahkan terbangun tengah malam karena merindukanmu Sasuke!" Hinata semakin terisak.

"Aku membohongi diriku sendiri, setiap saat aku selalu memikirkanmu."

"Aku mencintaimu, tak bisakah kau rasakan itu." Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Aku memang tidak bisa seperti Mai yang bisa dengan mudahnya menerimamu, karena aku hanya ingin memilikimu hanya untuk diriku."

Apa ada yang tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, yang jelas Hinata selalu di buat terkejut oleh Sasuke, pemuda itu mencium mesra Hinata, kedua tangan besarnya memeluk pinggang Hinata.

Pada akhirnya Hinata mengikuti kata hatinya, dia sudah tidak mampu bertahan dengan logikanya, Hinata mencari tahu jawaban yang tepat, dan inilah keputusannya, Hinata kalah dengan cintanya, keegoisannya hancur oleh ketulusan, Hinata akan mengambil resiko apapun untuk kedepannya, karena saat ini yang dia inginkan hanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengeratkan pelukanya, kedua tangannya mendekap erat bahu Sasuke, air matanya semakin turun sehingga membuat bahu sang pemuda basah, Hinata menyampaikan perasaanya lewat tangisan, dan dia juga merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengerat di punggunggnya.

"Maaf,... aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Cinta memang tak bersyarat, Hinata merasakannya, entah kepada siapa hati akan terpaut, maka sang pemilik hati tidak bisa menghentikannya, cobalah untuk menghentikannya, maka rasa sakitlah yang akan di dapatkan.

 **To be continue.**

 **The Reason chap 4 up...up..up...**

 **Ok reader silahkan review semau kalian...favs and follnya juga eaa?...**

 **Oh ya mau ngingetin, bagi yang tidak suka silahkan keluar, tidak ada undangan bagi yang tidak suka fict ini, atau fict aku yg lainya.**

 **Nah, ada tebakan salah satu reviewer yang bener nich..ayo tunjuk tangan...nanti bakalan ada flashback buat Itachi.**

 **Gomene telat update, aku lg sibuk banget banyak tugas yang belum selesai bikin pusing, aku harus ngitung jumlah balita segala, wueleh laki, perempuan jumlahnya berapa, jadi reader semua tolong bersabar ea, aku pasti bakal namatin semua fict aku, asal kalian tetap setia menungguku,...caelah bahasanya.**

 **Ok, thanks yang udah review jangan bosan buat ngelakuinya lagi, aku tunggu review dari kalian, karena itu yang buat aku jadi semangat, aku sampe senyam senyum kalo bca review terlebih kalo yang pake bahasanya lucu.**

 **Aku pengen banget balas review tapi tanganku udah kebas...maaf...maaf ...maaf...g bisa bales...**

 **Aku ngerasa chap ini kurang greget, heuuhhh...sekali lagi gommene...**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **Salam aisyaeva.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NarutoMr Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Family/Friendship**

 **Happy reading**

Kening mereka bersentuhan, rangkulan di tubuh masing-masing masih terasa, Sasuke merasakan hembusan napas Hinata yang terasa panas.

Hinata sakit suhu tubuhnya semakin memanas, gadis itu demam, wajahnya memang pucat namun senyuman di bibirnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia tengah bahagia saat ini.

"Kau sakit!" Sasuke berkata dengan suaranya yang sedikit terdengar parau, tangan kirinya mengusap pipi kanan Hinata yang terasa panas dan terlihat pucat.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat di UKS, hm?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasuke mencium keningnya, pelukan Hinata terlepas kemudian gadis itu berjalan dengan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena tidak ada pergerakkan dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." jawab Sasuke, Hinata hanya menatapnya heran.

"Bel belum berbunyi, di koridor pasti banyak siswa, aku tidak ingin mereka membicarakanmu kalau kau berjalan bersamaku." jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku..." Hinata tidak pernah berpikir dia malu berjalan bersama Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan membantah, pergilah nanti aku menyusul." Sasuke mendorong bahu Hinata sampai ke pintu atap.

Hinata hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Sasuke, gadis itu berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju lantai dua di mana UKS berada, ternyata benar di koridor masih banyak siswa yang menunggu bel berbunyi, tapi sebagian juga sudah berada di kelas, di antara mereka ada siswa seangkatan Hinata dengan kelas yang berbeda, tapi ada juga kohai-kohainya dari kelas 10 dan 11.

Rasa sakit di kepalanya terus berdenyut, Hinata ingin cepat berada di UKS untuk beristirahat, sapaan dari teman-teman pun tidak di hiraukan oleh Hinata.

Matanya terasa panas, bahkan pandangannya pun sedikit gelap, akhirnya kesadaran Hinata menghilang.

GREBB

Hinata mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah hampir terjatuh, senyumnya kian mengembang, ternyata dari atap tadi Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya, saat melihat Hinata akan jatuh dengan segera Sasuke menangkapnya.

"Sasuke." ucap Hinata lirih, semua siswa melihatnya dan mulai berbisik tapi Hinata tidak peduli, gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengagkat tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnyapun di telusupkan di perpotongan leher Sasuke.

Keempat sahabat Hinata pun menatap tak percaya pada mereka, termasuk gadis bernama Mai yang sejak tadi ikut bergabung.

"Sasuke senpai, ada apa dengan Hinata senpai?" Mai berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata, gadis itu mulai bertanya.

"Hinata sakit, aku akan membawanya ke UKS." ucap Sasuke datar.

Bel berbunyi nyaring semua siswa masuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing, Mai pun segera berlari ke kelasnya.

"Sasuke, kami harus masuk bisakah kau mengantar Hinata ke UKS?" tanya Karin, ketiga temannya yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke.

"Sasukee...jaga Hinata-chan yach...?" ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang menggoda, Sasuke mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto, sedangkan Gaara dan Sai hanya menyeringai padanya.

Sasuke yang masih menggendong Hinata segera menuju UKS, tangan gadis itu masih melingkar di lehernya, Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya ini.

"Hei, buka matamu, kau tidak pingsankan?" ucap Sasuke, saat ini mereka masih berjalan menuju UKS, bukan apa-apa Sasuke sedikit terganggu dengan deru napas panas Hinata yang berhembus dilehernya.

"Ya, tapi kepalaku sakit sekali." ucap Hinata, entah kenapa suara Hinata terdengar manja di telinga Sasuke.

"Itu karena kau keras kepala, kemarin kau kehujanan." ucap Sasuke.

"Apanya yang keras kepala, aku sedang menunggu supirku." Hinata memberengut dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Di tambah kau memikirkanku semalaman benar kan?" ucap Sasuke menggoda.

"Apa?,...aku tidak memikirkanmu, percaya diri sekali." Hinata mengeeucutkan bibirnya, senenarnya yang di katakan Sasuke benar, hanya saja Hinata malu mengakuinya.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hinata, gadisnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke UKS, Sasuke kembali ke kelas namun sebelumnya dia menitipkan Hinata pada perawat Shizune, dan memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja.

 **The Reason**

...~~ _Wahai_ _rindu_ ~~…

…~~ _Tinggalah_ _bersamaku_ , _semaumu_ ~~…

…~~ _Pergilah_ _Sesukamu_ ~~…

…~~ _aku tak_ berdaya _mengendalikanmu_ ~~…

 _…~~Ini bukan tentang logika~~…_

 _…~~Rindu adalah rasa~~…_

 _…~~Kadang bergejolak~~…_

 _…~~Meski kita tak meminta~~…_

Hinata tertawa geli saat membaca sebuah pesan dari Sasuke melalui akun media sosialnya, siang tadi Hinata dan Sasuke bertukar alamat akun.

Malam ini Hinata kembali demam, seluruh tubuhnya terasa meriang, tapi pesan dari Sasuke membuat dadanya menghangat.

' Seharusnya kau menjadi seorang penyair." Hinata menulis di akunnya, pesan tersebut dia kirimkan untuk Sasuke.

'Itu bukan puisi atau syair, itu adalah perasaanku, Hinata.' balas Sasuke, pipi Hinata merona, secara tidak langsung pemuda itu mengatakan kalau dia merindukan Hinata.

'Apa kau masih demam?' Sasuke kembali bertanya.

'Ya, rasanya aku kedinginan.' balas Hinata

'Seandainya aku bisa menemanimu.' Hinata terkesiap membaca pesan Sasuke, gadis itu menyadari mereka memang tidak bisa sering bersama, dengan kata lain hubungan mereka masih di rahasiakan, tapi itu adalah keinginan Sasuke, tapi Hinata juga menyetujuinya, Hinata takut ibunya marah, Hinata berpikir mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengatakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke pada sang ibu.

'Lupakan saja, istirahatlah agar kau cepat sembuh.' Sasuke kembali mengirim pesan karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Hinata.

Sasuke menginginkan hubungannya dengan Hinata di rahasiakan tapi itu untuk sementara, Sasuke tahu hubunganya dengan Hinata tidak akan mudah, suatu hari nanti Hinata pasti meninggalkannya, setidaknya Sasuke ingin menikmati kebahagiaan bersama gadis yang dicintainya.

Selama dua hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah dan hari ini gadis itu kembali bersekolah, dua hari bagi Hinata sama seperti dua tahun yang sangat lama, alasanya karena dia merindukan Sasuke, Hinata ingin memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya karena yang Sasuke tahu hari ini Hinata juga tidak masuk sekolah.

Hinata menuju atap, Sasuke pasti berada di sana, dengan alasan ke toilet gadis itu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya, Hinata membuka pintu atap secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara, dugaanya benar Sasuke berada di sana, pemuda itu menyandarkan sikunya di pagar besi, helaian hitamnya tertiup angin, Hinata terpana melihatnya, Sasuke belum menyadari kehadiran Hinata, pemuda itu masih membekakanginya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berbalik, dia terkejut melihat Hinata yang berdiri di dekat pintu, senyumannya mengembang.

Hinata berjalan menuju Sasuke, Hinata tidak ingin membuang waktu dengan setengah berlari Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan menerjangnya dengan pelukan, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menyambut pelukan Hinata, tubuh kecil Hinata di pangkunya, mereka saling merindukan.

"Aku rindu sekali."ucap Hinata di tengah pelukannya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak." tangan Hinata bertumpu di bahu Sasuke, sesekali mengusap punggung Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Hey,...kalian sedang apa?, kami dari tadi di sini." dari balik dinding di sisi atap muncul Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai, Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculan tiga sahabat Sasuke, wajah Hinata sudah memerah karena malu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu Hinata-chan, silahkan lanjutkan saja, kami ke kelas duluan." ucap Naruto.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Sasuke, Hinata." tambah Gaara.

"Dan selamat atas hubungan baru kalian." ucap Sai, kali ini dia terlihat tulus.

Ketiga pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu berlalu, suara tawa mereka masih terdengar saat melewati pintu atap.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sedikit marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau mereka ada di sini?" tanya Hinata cemberut.

"Hm?,...mana sempat aku memberitahumu, kau menerjangku dan memelukku tiba-tiba." ucap Sasuke tanpa beban.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka bisa di percaya, ketiga sahabatku itu bukan orang yang bermulut besar, mereka tidak akan mengatakan tentang kita pada siapapun." ucap Sasuke.

"Bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan, aku hanya malu, mereka pasti berpikir aku ini gadis yang agresif." Sasuke terkekeh mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata gemas dan mencubit pinggang Sasuke, mereka tertawa sambil berpelukan.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sasuke, Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah gelang terbuat dari tali yang sederhana, tapi gelang tersebut seperti berkilauan karena gliter yang terdapat di talinya, gelang warna hitam yang serupa dengan gelang yang di pakai Sasuke, hanya saja gelang Sasuke polos tanpa gliter karena untuk laki-laki.

"Gelang ini sepasang dengan gelangku, sudah sejak lama aku ingin memberikannya untukmu ." ucap Sasuke,tangan kanan Hinata di raihnya kemudian gelang tersebut di pakaikan, tangan Hinata yang putih tanpak kontras dengan warna gelang yang hitam, tapi Hinata menyukainya.

"Ini cantik sekali." Hinata ingat Sasuke sudah memakai gelangnya sudah lama, saat pesta ulang tahun sekolah Sasuke bernyanyi dan memainkan gitar, dan Hinata melihat gelang tersebut terpasang indah di tangan Sasuke.

"Gelang itu tanpak cantik karena kau yang memakainya." ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Kau berlebihan." Hinata tertawa geli.

Saat ini mereka hanya merasakan kebahagiaan, yang terjadi esok mereka tidak akan tahu, tapi yang pasti untuk hari ini saja biarkan mereka merasa bahagia.

 **Flashback**

~7 tahun yang lalu~

Hikari dan Hiashi tengah berada di sebuah restorant mewah yang berada di sekitar Konoha Street, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun perkawinan mereka yang ke 11, pasangan yang sudah di karuniai dua orang putri yang cantik berusia 10 dan 7 tahun, Hinata dan Hanabi.

Makan malam special yang hanya di rayakan berdua saja, Hikari menitipkan Hinata dan Hanabi pada orang tuanya di Suna, Hiashi yang seorang pengusaha selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanya, dan hari ini Hiashi meluangkan waktu untuk hari special mereka, tidak tanggung -tanggung Hiashi memberikan hadiah super mewah untuk istrinya tercinta, sebuah kalung dari emas putih dan berlian yang harganya sangat fantastis.

"Ini sangat indah" ucap Hikari.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hiashi, Hikari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi ada yang kurang, aku lupa membelinya, jadi kurasa hadiah ini belum sempurna." ucap Hiashi lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Aku lupa membawakanmu bunga." Hikari tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, ini sudah lebih dari cukup." jawab Hikari.

"Di depan ada toko bunga, kau tunggu di sini aku akan membelinya untukmu." ucap Hiashi pria itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tapi Sayang, di luar sedang hujan lebat." Hikari mencegah Hiashi untuk pergi, restoran yang di kelilingi dinding kaca membuat suasana diluar terlihat dengan jelas.

"Tidak apa, kau lihat di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang menyewakan payung mereka." ucap Hiashi dengan tersenyum.

Hikari melihat keluar dan ternyata benar banyak anak-anak berlarian menawarkan payung mereka pada pejalan kaki yang kehujanan, miris sekali, sebagian orang dengan jas mewah dan gaun mahal tengah menikmati makan malam yang harganya sangat tidak masuk akal tapi di luar sana anak-anak kecil berlarian tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur demi mendapat sedikit uang.

Hikari merasa trenyuh dengan keadaan mereka, berbeda sekali dengan kedua putrinya yang hidup dengan kemewahan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan ikut." ucap Hikari, dan Hiashi hanya mengalah pada istrinya.

Hiashi dan Hikari sudah berada di luar restoran, Hiashi memanggil seorang anak yang menyewakan payungnya, seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri mereka, Hikari melihat anak tersebut kulitnya putih gaya rambutnya unik dan anak itu terlihat tampan, mungkin anak ini seusia dengan putrinya Hinata yang berusia 10 tahun.

Hiashi memberikan lembaran uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar pada anak tersebut.

"Tunggu tuan, uang anda terlalu besar, aku tidak punya kembalianya." ucap anak itu, Hiashi dan Hikari hanya tersenyum.

"Ambil saja kembalianya untukmu." ucap Hiashi, anak itu tampak senang.

"Benarkah tuan, terima kasih banyak." anak itu membungkuk tanda dia berterima kasih.

Hiashi dan Hikari mulai menyebrang untuk mencapai toko bunga yang berada di sebrang jalan, mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, tanpa di sadari sebuah truk berjalan cepat tak terkendali menuju ke arah mereka.

Hiashi dan Hikari saling menatap saat ada seorang pemuda melambaikan tangan pada mereka, suara air hujan yang bergemuruh membuat suara pemuda tersebut tersamarkan, pemuda itu seolah memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk mundur, tapi semua sudah terlambat.

Hikari melihat pemuda tersebut berlari ke arahnya, seperti mimpi tubuh Hikari dan Hiashi terpental karena dorongan si pemuda, Hikari dan Hiashi terjatuh, punggung Hikari sakit luar biasa, Hikari melirik ke arah Hiashi yang juga berlumur darah di bagian kepalanya dan sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dalam setengah kesadaran Hikari melihat truk tersebut melindas tubuh si pemuda yang menolongnya, bahkan suara retakan tulang terdengar di pendengaran Hikari.

Sebelum hilang kesadaran Hikari melihat seorang anak yang menyewakan payung tadi berlari ke arah pemuda yang tergeletak di tengah jalan, pemuda itu bersimbah darah, anak itu memeluknya erat, anak itu menangis dan berteriak.

'Kakaaaakkkk...'

 **End flashback**

"...ma"

"Mama..."

Hikari terbangun dari tidunya di depannya Hinata dan Hanabi menatapnya khawatir, air mata Hikari turun dengan deras.

"Mama, baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu memberikan satu gelas air putih, Hikari segera meminumnya.

"Mama pasti bermimpi tentang kecelakaan itu lagi kan?" kali ini Hanabi yang bertanya, Hikari menganggukan kepalanya.

Sekarang pukul 1 dini hari, setelah terbangun dari mimpinya Hikari tidak bisa tidur kembali, pikirannya terasa kacau, Hanabi sudah pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

"Mama tadi berteriak, aku dan Hanabi terbangun dan langsung ke kamar mama." Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur dan membawakan teh hangat untuk Hikari, saat ini mereka berdua duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kau tidak tidur lagi, sayang?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku akan menemani mama saja." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Mama bermimpi tentang anak itu lagi?" Hinata bertanya pada ibunya yang sedang menyesap teh buatannya.

"Ya, sayang, entahlah mama tidak tahu harus berbuat apa." ucap Hikari.

"Tujuan kita kembali ke Jepang, salah satunya untuk mencari mereka kan ma?" Hikari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jadi mama tenanglah, aku yakin kita akan menemukan mereka, ...malaikat mama..." Hinata tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Ya kau benar, pemuda itu adalah malaikat bagi mama dan papamu, mama tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pemuda itu tidak menolong kami, mungkin mama dan papa sudah tidak ada Hinata." Hikari mulai menangis.

"Mama jangan bicara seperti itu"ucap Hinata

"Mama masih ingat waktu itu mama tiba-tiba saja terbangun dan sudah berada di rumah sakit bersama papamu, mama kira mereka juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama, tapi setelah mama mencari ternyata mereka tidak ada, perawat bilang tidak ada korban kecelakaan yang masuk."

"Setelah papamu sembuh, mama mencari mereka di lokasi kecelakaan, mama bertanya pada semua orang di sana tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa mereka, pemuda itu hanya seorang penjual aksesoris yang baru satu minggu berjualan di sana."

"Mama harap pemuda itu masih hidup, dan juga adiknya mama harap mereka baik-baik saja." Hikari mengusap air matanya, Hinata mengelus punggung ibunya sebagai penghibur untuk ibunya.

 **The Reason**

Hinata masih merenung tentang ibunya, Hinata juga memikirkan bagaimana nasib kedua orang kakak beradik yang di ceritakan ibunya, kalau anak itu seumuran dengannya pasti dia juga bersekolah, Hinata ingin sekali membantu ibunya untuk mencari mereka, walaupun meminta bantuan pada pihak kepolisian belum tentu bisa dengan cepat menemukan mereka.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke berbisik di telinga Hinata, saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan.

"Eh?,...kau membuatku terkejut." Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dari tadi kau melamun."

"Kau tanpak sedih."

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu menemui seseorang, apa kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Hinata menggoda Sasuke, Hinata menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bukan ini bukanlah kencan." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku membawamu dengan sepeda motor." tanya Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Hinata kembali ke tempat ini, Konoha Hospital, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata erat, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi, Hinata merasa genggaman tangan Sasuke adalah bentuk rasa bahwa Sasuke sedang membutuhkan seseorang, Hinata mengerti dia membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke tak kalah erat.

Kamar no 107, untuk ketiga kalinya Hinata melangkah kesana, suasana kamarnya tetap sama tidak berubah sejak terakhir Hinata datang bersama Naruto.

Sasuke dan Hinata mendekati ranjang pasien, Sasuke melepaskan genggamanya, Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata memilih untuk tidak bertanya, teringat perkataan Naruto tempo hari, Itachi adalah kerabat Sasuke satu-satunya.

Hinata bermaksud membuka suara, karena Sasuke masih diam, tapi baru saja Hinata ingin membuka mulut, telinganya mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Kakak, bagaimana kabarmu?, maaf aku tidak datang dua hari kemarin, aku sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Sekarang aku ke sini, aku membawa seseorang, aku ingin mengenalkanmu padanya." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Dia adalah Hinata, gadis yang sangat kucintai." sudut mata Hinata menggenang saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kakak, Hinata sangat cantik, dia juga sangat baik kau pasti menyukainya." air mata Hinata jatuh sekarang.

"Kurasa aku sangat beruntung mendapatkanya."

"Dan Hinata, dia adalah kakakku Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke mengakhiri ucapannya, tatapan Hinata beralih pada Itachi.

"Selamat sore Itachi-san, namaku Hinata, senang bisa mengenalmu." Hinata menyatukan jemari tangan kirinya pada jemari tangan kanan Sasuke, gadis itu lalu membungkuk.

Hening.

Sasuke dan Hinata terdiam, namun air mata Hinata tetap mengalir, Sasuke memeluk Hinata erat.

"Dia akan sembuh, kau jangan khawatir." ucap Hinata, usapan di punggungnya Sasuke rasakan dari tangan Hinata, Sasuke begitu rapuh saat ini.

"Terima kasih Hinata." ucap Sasuke, selama ini Sasuke selalu kesepian, setiap hari Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama kakaknya di rumah sakit, kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupnya benar-benar berharga.

Tok-tok

Suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka melepaskan pelukan, Hinata mengusap air matanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bisakah kau ikut ke ruanganku sebentar." seorang dokter laki-laki berkacamata mendatangi kamar Itachi, Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Hn..." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata dan pergi ke ruangan dokter Kabuto.

Hinata masih menatap Itachi, gadis itu benar-benar iba dan juga prihatin melihat keadaan Itachi, pria itu sudah menderita selama tujuh tahun, kedua kakinya sudah di amputasi, Hinata memikirkan Sasuke pemuda itu juga pasti menderita, demi kakaknya Sasuke akan melakukan apapun, termasuk menjalani pekerjaan yang buruk sebagai seorang pekerja seks, dan inilah yang menjadi alasan bagi Sasuke, dan alasan Sasuke adalah Itachi.

"Kakak, bolehkah ku panggil seperti itu?" Hinata berucap lirih.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalmu, maksudku, aku belum mengenalmu."

"Tapi aku yakin kau adalah pria yang baik."

"Apa kakak tahu ini adalah pertemuan kita yang ketiga."

"Pertemuan pertama itu sebuah kebetulan, pertemuan kedua itu karena sebuah alasan dan pertemuan yang ketiga aku yakin ini adalah takdir dari Tuhan."

"Sasuke sangat menyayangimu, dia pasti merindukanmu, dan saat-saat kalian bersama pasti dia rindukan juga."

"Kakak, aku sangat mencintai adikmu itu, dulu aku pernah menghinanya dan menyakitinya, tapi dia tidak pernah marah padaku, aku sangat menyesal, sungguh."

"Kakak cepatlah sembuh, berjuanglah demi adikmu."

"Aku akan mendampingi Sasuke dan menunggumu kembali sadar, aku yakin akan terjadi sebuah keajaiban untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum tulus, tanpa di sadarinya ada sebuah gerakan kecil di jemari Itachi.

Sasuke sudah kembali dari ruangan dokter Kabuto, wajahnya terlihat menyimpan kemarahan, Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang berada di sebrang ranjang pasien, Hinata menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke yang memerah, sudut matanya menggenang.

"Dokter sialan itu memang brengsek."

"Dia bilang sebaiknya aku menyerah, dengan kakakku"

"Dia bilang kakakku harus di pindahkan ke Suna, karena dia sudah terlalu lama di sini."

"Dia juga bilang akan mencabut semua alat medisnya, kalau aku tidak segera membayar, kejam sekali." kepala Sasuke bertumpu di pundak Hinata.

"Katakan padaku Hinata, apa yang harus kulakukan?, aku tidak ingin kembali pada jalan yang salah, kau sudah mengubah hidupku, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan kakakku." Sasuke merasa tidak berguna sekarang, Sasuke memang sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan kotornya semenjak bertemu dengan Hinata, Sasuke selalu menolak jika ada wanita yang menghubunginya untuk berkencan, bahkan mereka menawarkan bayaran tiga kali lipat dari biasanya, tapi Sasuke menolaknya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dia hanya bisa memberikan dukungan moril pada Sasuke dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke lebih tenang sekarang.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, sebaiknya kau segera pulang, mamamu pasti sedang menunggu, aku akan mengantarmu." ucap Sasuke tenang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu tampak khawatir, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku Hinata, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku." ucap Sasuke, dia mencium telapak tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?, aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Hinata mencium pipi Sasuke.

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan?" ucap Hinata di sertai senyuman manis.

"Berkencan?, ke mana?" Sasuke mulai antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau ke bioskop di kawasan Konoha Street di sana juga banyak tempat yang bagus, Mall, Restoran wahana permainan juga ada." Hinata menawarkan tempat untuk berkencan.

"Konoha Street? , aku tidak mau kesana!" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Eh?, kenapa? " Hinata terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka tempat itu, tempat yang memberikan penderitaan untukku, maafkan aku, lebih baik kita ke tempat lain saja." Hinata tidak tahu tempat itu adalah tempat yang paling Sasuke benci, Hinata memang tidak tahu karena Sasuke belum mengatakan apapun tentang tempat itu, karena di sanalah penderitaan hidup Sasuke di mulai.

 **The Reason**

Hinata bersiap untuk berkencan hari ini dia berdandan minimalis namun terlihat cantik, sejak dua hari lalu ibu dan juga adiknya berada di luar kota, tidak bermaksud berbohong, tapi Hinata harus melakukan ini, mengajak Sasuke berkencan supaya pemuda itu tidak terlalu tenggelam dengan kesedihan.

Sasuke memang tidak menjemputnya, karena mereka berjanji untuk bertemu di suatu tempat yang sudah di tentukan Hinata memilih naik taksi menuju ketempat tersebut .

Sepanjang perjalanan senyuman manis selalu terpatri di wajah cantiknya, Hinata senang sekali hari yang di tunggunya sudah tiba.

Hinata sampai di sebuah Mall yang terletak di distrik 9 kota Konoha, setelah turun dari taksi Hinata segera memasuki Mall yang cukup besar itu, mata ametysnya terus mencari keberadaan kekasih hatinya.

"Sasuke kau di mana, aku sudah sampai." Hinata mencoba menghubungi Sasuke, karena sulit mencari satu orang di dalam mall yang sangat luas.

'Aku di lantai 3, di depan kedai eskrim, cepat kemari, aku menunggumu.' jawab Sasuke di sebrang telpon.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku." Hinata menutup panggilannya, ponselnya segera di masukan ke dalam tas selempang yang di pakainya.

Hinata menaiki lift untuk mencapai lantai 3, rasanya begitu lama, di tambah lift tersebut sangat penuh membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernapas.

Ting..

Hinata sampai di lantai tiga, napasnya kembali lega setelah keluar dari lift yang penuh sesak.

"Kedai eskrim ya?" Hinata bergumam, gadis itu kembali melangkah dan akhirnya tempat yang di cari ketemu juga, Hinata mengernyit Sasuke memang di sana tapi dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama seorang wanita yang bergelayut manja pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau..." Hinata bergumam, pemuda itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena posisinya yang membelakangi Hinata.

Hinata terkejut, mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja pergi dengan Sasuke yang merangkul pinggang wanita tersebut, wanita itu masih muda, sekitar 25 tahunan.

Hinata berinisiatif mengikuti mereka, walaupun dadanya terasa bergemuruh, dan emosinya siap meledak , Hinata mencoba menghubungi Sasuke tapi panggilannya tidak di angkat, air mata Hinata sudah turun.

Hinata masih mengikuti mereka yang sudah keluar dari mall,Sasuke menyetop sebuah taksi, wanita itu masih di rangkulnya,tubuh mereka tenggelam saat masuk ke dalam taksi, mereka pun berlalu.

Hinata masih mengikuti Sasuke, hal yang sama di lakukannya, menyetop sebuah taksi dan mengikuti taksi lain yang di tumpangi Sasuke.

"Pak, ikuti terus taksi yang ada di depan." ucap Hinata datar dan dingin, suaranya terdengar menahan amarah.

Hinata terkejut karena taksi yang di tumpanginya berhenti di depan hotel berbintang.

"Nona taksi tadi berhenti di sini, penumpangnya juga sudah keluar." ucap supir taksi tersebut.

"O-oh, i-iya terima kasih pak!" Hinata turun dengan perasaan berkecamuk, lututnya lemas, kedua tangannya terasa dingin, bahkan perutnya terasa mual.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik pilar beton yang ada di loby hotel, setelah memesan kamar Sasuke membawa wanita itu untuk menaiki lift, lantai 7, itu yang Hinata lihat, Hinata tahu yang di lakukannya sekarang ini sangatlah bodoh, seorang laki-laki dan perempuan masuk ke hotel memangnya untuk apa lagi?, tapi Hinata masih percaya pada Sasuke, mungkin saja mereka hanya...

Pintu lift terbuka, Hinata mencari kamar 505, seperti yang di katakan recepsionis tadi, Hinata berpura-pura bertanya dan menanyakan kamar atas nama Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata terkejut ternyata Sasuke memesan kamar atas namanya sendiri, Hinata bahkan mendengar gumaman recepsionis perempuan tersebut.

'Jadi Uchiha Sasuke ingin bermain dengan dua wanita'

Hinata melangkah pelan, pintu kamar 505 sudah di depan mata, bahkan pintu itu tidak tertutup sempurna.

Tangan Hinata bergetar saat ingin menyentuh knop pintu, Hinata mendorongnya pelan.

Krieettt

Pintu kamar terbuka sempurna sama seperti mata Hinata yang membola, air matanya turun, pemandangan di depan sana menghancurkan hatinya.

Wanita itu merangkul Sasuke dengan tubuhnya yang sudah setengah telanjang, wanita itu hanya mengenakan bra dan v-string, posisinya membelakangi Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke masih berpakaian lengkap.

Sasuke terkejut, tatapannya bertemu dengan mata Hinata yang basah.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memanggil Hinata, tapi terlambat gadis itu sudah berlari meninggalkan kamar hotel.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana? ayo bersenang-senang." ucap wanita itu, Sasuke tidak peduli dia mendorong wanita itu sampai terjatuh, Sasuke berlari yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah Hinata.

Setelah Sasuke pergi wanita itu bangun dari jatuhnya tadi, wanita itu tersenyum puas, dengan tenangnya dia menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

"Hinataaa.."

"Hinataaa, tunggu kumohon." Sasuke masih mengejar Hinata sampai keluar hotel, gadis itu terus berlari dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke.

Sasuke berlari lebih cepat dan berhasil meraih tangan Hinata, tapi gadis itu menepisnya dengan kuat Sasuke terkejut dengan penolakan Hinata.

"Kumohon Hinata maafkan aku, yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, biarkan aku menjelaska-..." napas Sasuke memburu, keringat menetes di wajahnya.

"Diam, kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun Uchiha Sasuke, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." mata Hinata memerah, gadis itu begitu marah dan kecewa.

"Hinata aku bisa jela-..." ucapan Sasuke lagi-lagi terpotong.

"Cukup, ternyata orang sepertimu tidak bisa berubah, kau tidak akan berubah Sasuke." Hinata menangis pilu.

"Tidak Hinata, kumohon percayalah padaku."

"Aku masih percaya padamu saat aku di luar pintu hotel, tapi setelah semua yang kulihat haruskah aku percaya padamu, hah?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, kau menghianatiku, Sasuke." Hinata meraung melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Tidak, aku bersumpah, aku tidak menghianatimu, wanita itu..." Sasuke mencoba membujuk Hinata.

"Jangan bersumpah, itu akan menjadi malapetaka jika kau mengingkarinya, sebaiknya kita tidak meneruskan hubungan ini...hiks..." Hinata mengusap kasar air matanya, sedangkan Sasuke membulatkan matanya.

"Jangan Hinata, tidak kumohon jangan lakukan itu, kau adalah hudupku, aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata." Sasuke memohon pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu terlanjur terluka.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, mulai saat ini kita putus." Hinata melepaskan gelangnya, di ambilnya tangan Sasuke dan gelang itu di simpan di atas telapak tangan Sasuke, Hinata berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menatap kepergian Hinata, pandangannya beralih pada gelang yang di genggamannya.

Satu tetes air mata membasahi gelang tersebut, Sasuke menangis, hatinya terasa sakit karena harus kehilangan Hinata, itu memang salahnya, karena kebodohannya menolong wanita berhati ular yang pernah menyewanya.

Saat ini Hinata tidak akan bisa di bujuk, gadis itu keras kepala dan terkadang egois, tapi gadis mana yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya bersama wanita lain dalam keadaan seperti itu, bahkan yang sudah menikahpun bisa langsung bercerai.

 **To be continue**

 **TR 5 up...**

 **Tadinya mau update tadi malem, ternyata eh ternyata aku ketiduran...hehe...**

 **Untuk semua yang udah dukung terima kasih...reviewer, favoriter dan follower, juga silent reader..**

 **Ok...silahkan review lagi untuk chap ini...**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto©Mr** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Hurt /Comfort**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Song by 'The Calling' ( wherever You Will Go )**

 **Flasback**

Suasana pagi di sebuah rumah kecil sederhana milik kakak beradik Uchiha, udara pagi di hari minggu sangat menyenangkan, hari minggu identik dengan kegembiraan karena semua orang libur di hari ini.

Seorang pemuda tengah merapikan barang daganganya, adiknya yang baru berusia 10 tahun membantunya.

"Wah, terima kasih Sasuke, kau sudah membantu kakak." ucap pemuda berusia 20 tahun tersebut sambil mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kakak, boleh aku ikut berjualan hari ini, sekarang kan hari minggu sekolah sedang libur, aku ingin tau tempat berjualan kakak yang baru." ucap Sasuke kecil dengan mata yang berbinar.

Konoha Street adalah alun-alun kota Konoha yang cukup ramai, tempat yang sudah di bangun mengikuti gaya bangunan modern itu sangat terkenal, di sana banyak mall yang di bangun sebagai sarana berbelanja untuk masyarakat, dan juga sarana perniagaan bagi para pedagang, gedung bioskop, restorant mewah dan wahana bermain juga terdapat di sana, di pinggiran jalan juga banyak pedagang kecil yang membuka lapak, berbagai macam barang dagangan tersedia di sana, makanan, minuman, pakaian, dan semua barang yang diperlukan, setiap harinya para pedagang pasti mendapat untung karena tempat itu tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang pemuda yang berusia 20 tahun, memiliki seorang adik yang baru berusia 10 tahun, usia mereka memang terpaut cukup jauh, Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke, orang tua mereka sudah meninggal delapan tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan, Itachi sudah mengurus Sasuke sejak usia adiknya dua tahun, beruntung Itachi punya seorang paman yang membantunya merawat Sasuke, Obito.

Sejak usia 12 tahun Itachi sudah memikul tanggung jawab yang besar, merawat seorang anak kecil bukan hal yang mudah, tapi dengan sabar Itachi merawat Sasuke sampai saat ini, Itachi sekolah sambil bekerja juga merawat Sasuke, tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati masa remajanya.

Hari ini genap satu minggu Itachi berjualan di Konoha Street, sudah seminggu ini Itachi semangat untuk berjualan, itu di karenakan keuntungan berjualannya bertambah, Itachi adalah seorang penjual aksesoris, mulai dari gelang, kalung dan aksesoris lainya baik untuk perempuan ataupun laki-laki, Sasuke sangat menyukai barang dagangan kakaknya, karena Itachi membuat aksesoris dengan tangannya sendiri terutama untuk gelang dan juga kalung.

"Wah, kakak gelang ini bagus sekali.!" Sasuke memperlihatkan gelang tali hitam pada kakaknya, gelang yang terlihat sangat sederhana.

"Oh, itu, gelang itu adalah gelang keberuntungan." ucap Itachi, Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, gelang ini adalah gelang pertama yang kakak buat." ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya gelang ini sepasang." Itachi tampak mencari sesuatu di kotak besar tempat menyimpan barang dagangannya.

"Nah, ini dia, lihat Sasuke gelang ini ada dua, bentuknya sama tapi bahannya berbeda, gelang yang kau pegang itu untuk laki-laki dan ini untuk perempuan." Itachi menunjukan pasangan gelang tersebut yang berkilauan, Sasuke menyukainya

"Wah, cantik sekali!" Sasuke tampak senang melihatnya.

"Begini saja kalau kau suka, gelang itu boleh kau simpan dengan satu syarat." ucap Itachi.

"Eh?,...apa?" Sasuke tampak antusias.

"Saat sudah besar nanti kau harus mendapatkan gadis yang sangat mencintaimu dan kau cintai, dan berikan gelang ini untuknya sebagai tanda cintamu, tapi dia harus cantik." ucap Itachi sambil sambil berkacak pinggang, Sasuke tertawa mendengarnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan gadis tercantik." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Benarkah?, kalau begitu berjanjilah pada kakak, kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang sangat special." kedua kakak beradik itu tertawa, Itachi mengusap-ngusap kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

"Kakak, bagaimana aku boleh kan ikut berjualan, lagi pula ini musim hujan, aku bisa sambil menyewakan payungku.!" ucap Sasuke, Itachi tampak berpikir.

"Baiklah, idemu bagus juga, kakak bisa sekalian mengawasimu." Sasuke tampak begitu senang dengan jawaban Itachi.

Walaupun tadi pagi cuaca begitu bagus tapi sore ini hujan turun terus menerus sejak tengah hari, musim hujan tengah berada di puncaknya, Sasuke tampak berlarian kesana-kemari menawarkan payungnya pada pejalan kaki dan Sasuke sudah mendapat beberapa orang pelanggan, Itachi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

Malam datang, walaupun hujan deras tapi pengunjung tempat ini semakin bertambah, Itachi sudah menyuruh Sasuke untuk berhenti karena sudah melihat Sasuke yang kedinginan, tapi adiknya itu keras kepala di sebrang sana Sasuke kembali mendapat pelanggan di depan sebuah restoran mewah, sepasang suami istri tersebut menyewa payung Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menatap Sasuke dari tempatnya berjualan kebetulan tempatnya itu tidak terkena guyuran air hujan, Itachi tersenyum kecut melihat kegigihan Sasuke.

"Maafkan kakak Sasuke, karena tidak bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untukmu." Itachi bergumam dalam benaknya.

Itachi melihat pasangan tadi yang akan menyebrang, tanpa sengaja Itachi juga melihat sebuat truk muatan berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi dari arah sebelah kanan, pasangan tersebut tidak menyadari kalau hidup mereka dalam bahaya.

"Tuaan, nyonyaaa, mundurlah, sangat berbahayaa." Itachi berteriak dengan menggerakan tangan supaya mereka mundur, tapi pasangan tersebut malah saling menatap dan melihat ke arah Itachi, sudah tidak ada waktu Itachi berlari karena truk tersebut semakin dekat.

Sasuke yang merasa senang karena mendapat uang lebih bermaksud untuk memberitahukan kakaknya, tapi tiba-tiba terkejut, melihat sang kakak yang sedang berlari ditengah hujan, Itachi mendorong dua orang yang menyewa payungnya, semua berjalan cepat Sasuke melihat kakaknya yang tergeletak dan bersimbah darah, tanpa berpikir Sasuke lari menghampiri kakaknya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke histeris dan ketakutan kakaknya tak bergerak, Sasuke mengangkat kepala sang kakak di atas pangkuannya, anak itu menepuk-nepuk wajah kakaknya.

"Kakak, ...hiks...apa yang terjadi bangunlah, toloong,...tolong selamatkan kakakku!" Sasuke meminta pertolongan.

"Kakak, bangunlah jangan tinggalkan aku,...hiks..."

"Kakak..."

"Kakaaaakkk" Sasuke menjerit karena Itachi tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah mendapat pertolongan, Sasuke segera menghubungi pamannya Obito, pria tersebut sangat terkejut mendengar berita Itachi yang kecelakaan, Sasuke yang masih kecil tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Setelah satu minggu Itachi tak sadarkan diri, dokter menvonis bahwa Itachi koma, Sasuke hanya seorang anak yang tidak tahu apapun, setiap harinya Sasuke hanya bisa menemani Itachi di rumah sakit, pamannya Obitolah yang membiayai perawatan Itachi.

Satu hal yang Sasuke tidak mengerti, pamannya Obito selalu memiliki uang yang banyak, Obito bilang semua demi Itachi, padahal Sasuke tahu Obito bukanlah seorang pengusaha, keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang sederhana.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa pekerjaan paman, Sasuke, yang penting Itachi tetap hidup, paman berjanji akan selalu membantu kalian." ucap Obito setiap kali Sasuke menanyakan apa pekerjaan pria tersebut.

Enam tahun berlalu Itachi tak kunjung sadar, Obito sakit parah dan akhirnya meninggal, Sasuke yang sudah berusia 16 tahun mulai mengerti bahwa pamannya terlalu bekerja keras untuknya dan juga Itachi.

"Pamanmu terlalu banyak minum obat untuk kebugaran, sehingga merusak jaringan di tubuhnya." ucap dokter yang menerangkan penyebab kematian Obito.

Sasuke yang terlalu pintar akhirnya tahu ternyata pamannya Obito menjadi seorang pekerja seks, demi mendapat uang lebih banyak, Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan atau membenarkan perbuatan pamannya, karena Obito melakukan itu semua bukan untuk kesenangan.

Enam bulan setelah kematian Obito, Sasuke putus asa saat itu dirinya baru duduk di bangku kelas 11 SMA, Sasuke tidak punya biaya untuk perawatan Itachi, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendapat uang untuk Itachi, tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat dengan salah satu teman Obito, yaitu Kakuzu dan Kisame, mereka cukup dekat dengan pamannya, Sasuke mendatangi mereka di salah satu klub malam yang sering mereka kunjungi, Sasuke berpikir untuk meminjam uang pada mereka.

Saat masuk ke tempat itu Sasuke merasa sedikit risih dengan banyaknya bau parfum yang bercampur aduk, Kisame dan Kakuzu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke, pria itu terlihat menggandeng beberapa wanita cantik yang sangat genit, Sasuke benar tidak menyukai tingkah mereka, tatapan para wanita tersebut seperti ingin memakan Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Sasuke, kemarilah ikut keruanganku." ucap Kakuzu pada Sasuke, pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Kakuzu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?, ada keperluan apa kau datang kemari?" tanya pria berusia 35 tahunan itu setelah mereka sampai di ruangannya.

"Paman, sebelumnya aku minta maaf, aku membutuhkan bantuan paman, setelah paman Obito meninggal aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa!" Sasuke berucap panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah tahu semua dari Obito, berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti jumlahnya tidak sedikit, setelah lulus sekolah nanti aku berjanji akan mencari pekerjaan dan segera melunasinya."ucap Sasuke.

"Begini saja Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau bekerja di sini saja menggantikan Obito!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Maksud paman?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Menunggumu lulus dari sekolah masih sangat lama, sedangkan kebutuhan kakakmu sangat besar setiap harinya, jika kau meminjam uang tidak akan cukup sekali di tambah kau malah akan mempunyai banyak hutang, jadi paman sarankan bekerjalah di tenpat ini sebagai,...' _Lelaki bayaran '_."

Sasuke tidak terima dengan perkataan Kakuzu, pemuda itu memilih pergi, berbagai umpatan Sasuke tujukan untuk pria itu, matanya memerah karena menahan amarah.

Sasuke semakin putus asa dengan nyawa kakaknya, para dokter itu akan segera melepas semua alat yang menopang hidup Itachi jika Sasuke tidak segera melunasi administrasinya.

Sasuke berlari, dia kembali ke tempat yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan, Sasuke terpaksa menerima tawaran Kakuzu, Sasuke melakukan pekerjaan kotor.

Sasuke terjatuh dalam kegelapan yang membawanya pada tumpukan uang, Sasuke tertawa miris, nyawa manusia pun bisa di kendalikan oleh lembaran kertas tersebut, demi uang setiap orang menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya.

Sasuke menyadari dirinya tak lagi suci, semua harapannya hilang bersama lolosnya desahan para wanita yang menyewanya, para wanita pendosa sama seperti dirinya.

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke menatap langit siang ini, asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak mampu membuat pikiranya tenang, semua perasaanya tidak juga menguap, hatinya terasa beku.

'Sasuke berjanjilah kau akan mendapatkan gadis yang special.'

Sasuke mendecih mengingat perkataan kakaknya.

"Cih, maafkan aku kakak, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku."

Tadi pagi sebelum masuk ke kelas Sasuke sengaja menunggu Hinata untuk menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman pada gadis pujaannya itu, tetapi gadisnya itu tidak memberinya kesempatan, sampai istirahat siang ini pun, Hinata sulit di dekati, karena gadis itu selalu bersama dengan sahabatnya.

...

Suasana di kantin sekolah benar-benar ramai, tapi tidak bagi Hinata, suasana hatinya sangat buruk dan dia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Di satu sisi Hinata begitu merindukan Sasuke, rindu pelukan pemuda itu, rindu kecupannya, bahkan semua tentang Sasuke Hinata merindukannya.

Di sisi lain Hinata marah pada pemuda itu, saat membayangkan Sasuke bersama wanita lain, gadis itu cemburu setengah mati apalagi kejadian sabtu malam lalu Hinata melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sungguh sulit bagi Hinata melupakannya.

"Hinata senpai,...aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Mai Kisaragi tiba-tiba saja datang, napasnya terengah mungkin gadis itu sudah berlari.

"Mai, ada apa?" itu adalah suara Sakura, Mai Kisaragi seperti menahan emosi.

Hinata yang di ajak bicara masih saja diam, dia hanya menoleh sedikit pada adik kelasnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" suara Hinata terdengar datar saat berbicara kepada adik kelasnya itu.

"Ini,..." Mai melempar beberapa lembar kertas di hadapan Hinata, semua sahabat Hinata terkejut Mai Kisaragi sudah lancang dan tidak sopan pada Hinata.

"Coba jelaskan padaku tentang photo ini." ucap Mai lagi lembaran photo yang ukurannya seperti buku tulis itu di lihat Hinata, ekspresi Hinata tampak tenang, photo tersebut adalah photo Hinata dan Sasuke yang berciuman, Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dan bibirnya melumat bibir Hinata.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" jawab Hinata setelah melihat photo tersebut, Hinata memberikan lembaran photo tersebut pada sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku bertanya padamu, ciuman itu apa maksudnya?, Hinata senpai terlihat tidak peduli pada Sasuke senpai, tapi di photo itu kau,..." Mai berhenti berbicara karena Sasuke dan gengnya tiba-tiba datang.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Naruto, pemuda itu duduk di samping Sakura.

"Mai Kisaragi bertanya tentang ini." jawab Sakura kemudian photo itu di serahkan pada Naruto, pemuda itu hanya mendesah, Gaara dan Sai juga melihatnya.

"Sasuke senpai tolong katakan padaku ada apa ini.?" Mai mencoba bertanya Sasuke yang juga melihat photo tersebut.

"Apa yang harus ku jelaskan Mai, aku dan Hinata-..." Sasuke menatap ke arah Hinata dan gadis itu berpaling membuat Sasuke merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak ada hubungan,..." ucapan Hinata menotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Hinata, gadis itu beranjak tanpa melihat raut terluka di wajah Sasuke.

"Senpai,...?" Mai berkata lirih, ada sedikit rasa bersalah di dadanya.

"Kau ini kenapa Mai, Hinata dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungan sama sekali." Karin mulai bersuara sepertinya dia kesal.

"Photo itu adalah hasil karya teman sekelas kami, dan ciuman itu hanya sebuah permainan, ciuman itu tidak berarti apa-apa." lanjut Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke harus menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

'Tidak berarti apa-apa katanya?'

"Ada apa denganmu Mai, memangnya kenapa dengan photo itu, bukankah kau juga tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, jujur saja si blonde ini sedikit kesal pada adik kelasnya tersebut, gadis itu bersikap bahwa dia tahu segalanya, bersikap seolah dirinya yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku senpai.", ucap Mai, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, semua orang hanya menghela napas.

Semetara itu Hinata pergi ke toilet, di dinding toilet juga ada tempelan photo tersebut.

"Dasar tidak punya pekerjaan, apa-apaan ini?" Hinata mencabut semua photo yang menempel di dinding, Hinata bertanya siapa orang yang sudah mencetaknya dan menyebarnya.

Hinata melihat dari semua photo terdapat berbagai tulisan yang di tujukan untuk menghina Sasuke.

~Lelaki murahan~

~Lelaki jalang rendahan~

~Beauty and gigolo~

Hinata juga melihat banyak lagi tulisan yang berbeda di setiap photo, hatinya terasa di remas, Sasuke pasti merasakan sakit luar biasa atas penghinaan mereka.

Hinata keluar dari pintu toilet untuk perempuan, Hinata terkejut saat Sasuke berada di hadapanya.

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara denganmu." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Aku tidak bisa." jawab Hinata, gadis itu ingin melangkah, tapi pergelangan tangannya di cekal.

"Kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku." ucap Sasuke memelas.

"Tidak perlu semua sudah jelas, kau tahu aku selalu cemburu saat membayangkanmu dengan perempuan lain, tapi malam itu aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya?" Hinata berkata pelan, namun emosinya sedang meledak, genggaman tangan Sasuke di lepaskannya.

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat." Sasuke berkata kembali.

"Cukup, jangan menggangguku lagi, hubungan kita sudar berakhir dan jauhkan tanganmu itu, tanganmu kotor Sasuke." air mata Hinata jatuh, dia marah, dia benci pada keadaan dia benci pada Sasuke.

"Aku terbiasa di hina orang lain, tapi kumohon aku tidak ingin mendengar hinaan itu darimu, Hinata."

"Maafkan aku, kumohon." Sasuke mencoba menyentuh tapi lagi-lagi Hinata menepisnya, dan gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya.

...

Hinata pulang sekolah dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Hinata bimbang, apakah keputusannya sudah benar.

"Aku pulang!" Hinata berucap pelan saat membuka pintu.

"Selamat datang." langkah Hinata terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang pria yang sangat di kenalinya, Hinata menghadap ke arah suara pria tersebut, di dekat ruang tamu pria tersebut terlihat menyilangkan tangannya di dada tapi raut wajahnya dipenuhi senyuman.

"Papaaa...?" Hinata berlari dan menghambur kepelukan ayahnya.

"Kau baru pulang sayang?" Hinata menganggukan kepala di pelukan ayahnya.

"Kapan papa tiba?" tanya Hinata saat pelukanya sudah terlepas.

"Tadi pagi, mama dan Hanabi yang menjemput papa!" ucap ayah Hinata, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Mama dan Hanabi?, bukankah mereka di luar kota?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, tapi kami langsung ke bandara setelah dari sana." Hanabi dan Hikari muncul dari dapur dengan membawa camilan.

...

Perhatian Hinata teralihkan karena kehadiran sang ayah yang selalu memanjakannya, Hinata melupakan bahwa saat ini Sasuke tengah menderita karena memikirkan dirinya dan juga kakaknya.

"Sayang, besok papa akan mengadakan sebuah pesta." ucap Hiashi, saat ini keluarga harmonis itu tengah berada di ruang keluarga dan menonton televisi.

"Pesta apa, pa?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu bersandar di bahu ayahnya.

"Tentu saja pesta menyambut kedatangan papa dari Amerika." Hanabi tiba-tiba menjawab.

"Besok malam di hotel StaR, banyak relasi papa yang di undang." Hikari juga bersuara.

"Apa kau ingin mengundang temanmu, Hinata?" tanya Hiashi, Hinata tampak berpikir.

"Paling cuma sahabatku saja, bolehkan Pa?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja, Hanabi juga mengundang beberapa temannya." jawab Hiashi, Hinata hanya membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf o.

...

Keempat sahabat Hinata sangat gembira mendengar kabar dari Hinata tentang pesta ayahnya, nanti malam keempat gadis ini akan kembali dandan habis-habisan, Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah temannya.

"Kalian suka sekali pesta." gumam Hinata pada keempat sahabatnya, para gadis tersebut hanya tertawa.

"Tentu saja, masa muda masanya tebar pesona." ucap Ino.

"Ino benar, kalau tidak sekarang memangnya kapan lagi?" Sakura setuju dengan perkataan Ino.

"Cinta datang tiba-tiba Hinata, kalau cintamu datang dan kau dalam keadaan jelek itu pasti memalukan." tambah Karin, mereka kembali tertawa.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja." ketus Hinata.

"Satu hal yang pasti, itu berarti ketiga teman kita ini adalah gadis-gadis narsis." ucap Tenten pada Hinata yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari ketiga gadis tersebut.

Hinata bahagia karena memiliki sahabat yang setia kawan mereka berbagi suka dan duka, seandainya mereka tahu permasalahan dirinya, mereka pasti akan menghiburnya.

...

"Hinata,..." pemuda bersurai blonde itu memanggil Hinata, saat ini mereka tengah berada di perpustakaan, Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata, dan matanya fokus kembali pada buku yang di bacanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar saja." jawab Naruto, pemuda itu juga mulai membuka buku yang sudah di pilihnya tadi.

"Tentang Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, Naruto hanya menghela napas.

"Apa dia selalu meminta bantuanmu untuk hal ini?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Setiap kali ada masalah pasti kau akan mendatangiku." lanjut Hinata.

"Hinata, dengar, Sasuke tidak pernah meminta bantuanku walaupun dia punya masalah besar, apalagi masalah kecil seperti ini." ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lalu kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang mendatangiku?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit emosi.

"Memangnya kau mau mendengarkanya?, kau bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." ucap Naruto juga dengan sedikit emosi, Hinata menundukan kepala karena yang di katakan Naruto benar.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sasuke juga menyadari itu adalah kesalahannya."

"Sasuke membutuhkanmu, kau juga tahu, Sasuke memikul beban yang berat, nyawa kak Itachi berada di tangannya."

"Jika dia mau, dia bisa membiarkan kak Itachi meninggalkannya, tapi kau juga tahu kak Itachi lebih dari seorang kakak bagi Sasuke."

"Sebelum kau datang pada kehudupannya, fokus Sasuke hanya untuk kak Itachi saja."

"Jadi intinya, kau dan kak Itachi sangat berharga baginya." Naruto berkata panjang lebar dan Hinata hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Paling tidak biarkan dia bicara, apapun keputusanmu nantinya, Sasuke pasti akan menerima."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan bermaksud pergi, tapi pemuda itu kembali duduk.

"Nanti malam kak Itachi akan di pindahkan ke Suna, rumah sakit Konoha sudah tidak bisa menampungnya lagi, hari ini Sasuke juga tidak masuk sekolah karena mengurus semua keperluannya."

"Biaya di sana juga tidak terlalu mahal seperti di Konoha."

"Dan kurasa Sasuke juga akan pindah sekolah ke sana"

"Mulai besok dia tidak akan terlihat lagi." Naruto beranjak kembali dan kali ini Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Sesak, itu yang dirasakan Hinata, dia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi, bukankah itu keinginannya, Hinata menangis tertahan mengingat kembali wajah Sasuke yang terluka.

'Sasuke,...hiks,...maafkan aku.'

Lemari dengan ribuan buku itu menjadi saksi tangisan pilu Hinata, buku yang di bacanya tadi juga basah karena air matanya.

...

Malam menjelang, pesta yang di rencanakan pun akhirnya tiba, Hinata beserta keluarganya sudah tiba di hotel StaR tempat di adakannya pesta.

Hinata dan sahabatnya juga berkumpul, tak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya mata Hinata bengkak, Hinata memasang senyum palsu, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hatinya tengah gelisah memikirkan Sasuke.

Hinata di dandani oleh ibunya dan hasilnya Hinata terlihat begitu cantik, gaun backless hitam di padu highheels dengan warna dan senada, riasan tipis dan beberapa aksesoris mempercantik penampilannya, rambutnya di buat bergelombang dan di kepang longgar.

Hiashi dan Hikari tampak bergandengan tangan, sesekali mereka memperkenalkan Hinata pada putra rekan bisnis mereka.

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat di kenalkan pada salah satu rekan bisnis ayahnya, pasangan pengusaha muda, amarah Hinata tiba-tiba muncul, wanita yang di sebut istri pengusaha tersebut Hinata mengenalinya, wanita yang sama yang di rangkul Sasuke malam itu.

"Sayang, kenalkan dia adalah rekan kerja ayah, pengusaha muda Sinya Namba dan istrinya Minami Namba." ucap Hiashi pada Hinata, pasangan tersebut memperkenalkan diri, Hinata membungkukan badanya.

"Wah putri anda cantik sekali tuan Hiashi." ucap Sinya Namba.

"Namanya Hinata, putri kesayanganku." ucap Hiashi disertai senyuman berwibawa.

Hinata merasa muak pada wanita bernama Minami, dia merangkul lengan suaminya seperti tidak ingin lepas.

"Wanita munafik" umpat Hinata pada wanita tersebut.

"Hinata...?" Hinata melihat ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Gaara..?, sedang apa kau di sini?." tanya Hinata.

"Oh, itu manager hotel ini mengundang kami untuk menjadi pengisi acara." ucap Gaara.

"Kami?"tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, aku, Naruto dan Sai." jawab Gaara lagi.

"Oh,.ya, Hinata kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, kau terlihat sangat cantik?" tanya Gaara, pemuda itu melihat penampilan Hinata yang sangat berbeda.

"Em,...iniadalah pesta ayahku!" jawab Hinata pelan, Gaara terkejut saat mendengarnya.

"Hiashi Hyuuga?,..ya ampun kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya, maaf ya Hinata?" Gaara tampak menyesal, Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, kalau begitu silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaamu Gaara, aku juga harus menyapa tamu yang lainya." ucap Hinata, Gaara mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

'Jadi dia benar-benar pergi?' Hinata berguman dalam batinnya, Hinata kembali bergabung bersama keluarganya, sebenarnya sejak tadi ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti sudah pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

Rasa hampa di rasakan Hinata saat ini, dia rindu sekali pada Sasuke, pemuda itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar.

"Selamat malam"

Deg...

Jantung Hinata terasa berdebar, Suara itu suara yang di rindukanya, Hinata berbalik ke arah panggung yang berada di ujung ruang pesta ini, tatapannya terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung tersebut.

Semua tamu kini berfokus pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja memberi salam pada mereka.

"Para tamu yang terhormat, terima kasih atas kedatangan anda semua di pesta ini, pesta penyambutan untuk seorang pengusaha besar yang baru tiba dari Amerika." semua tamu bertepuk tangan mendengar ucapan pemuda itu, termasuk Hiashi sendiri.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih juga untuk pihak manager hotel yang sudah mengundang kami untuk menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya." Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya, di atas panggung Sasuke tengah berdiri dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sebelum bernyanyi untuk anda semua ijinkan saya mengucapkan satu hal."

"Saya akan menyanyikan lagu untuk seorang gadis." semua tamu bersorak untuk Sasuke mereka juga bertepuk tangan.

"Di manapun dia berada, aku akan selalu mengucapkan, aku sangat mencintaimu." Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat ke arahnya, tatapan mereka bertemu, Hinata merasa jantungnya tengah remas.

"Pemuda yang romantis." Hinata menoleh ke arah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?" Hikari juga bersuara, wanita itu terlihat marah.

"Dia hanya akan mengotori tempat ini." lanjut Hikari, Hinata merasa sakit mendengar ucapan Hikari, Hinata kembali melihat ke arah panggung kali ini, Sasuke tidak sendiri, Naruto Gaara dan Sai sudah mengambil tempatnya masing-masing.

...

Hinata melihat Sasuke dan bandnya sedang bersiap, seperti waktu itu penampilan Sasuke sangat memukau di mata Hinata, gelang hitamnya masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Suara petikan gitar Sasuke mulai terdengar, semua tamu kembali terhipnotis oleh permainan musik yang di mainkan Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai.

...~So lately, been wondering~…

...~Who will be there to take my place?~…

...~When i'm gone, you'll need love~…

...~To light the shadows on your face~…

Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu santai, setiap kali Sasuke bernyanyi, Hinata tak mampu berpaling dari tatapanya.

"Hmm, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda naif yang menggemaskan"

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara wanita yang juga sedang menatap Sasuke bersama satu wanita lainya.

"Kau benar Minami, tapi sayang dia sudah tidak mau menjadi lelaki bayaran lagi."

Hinata kesal pada dua wanita muda tersebut, satu dari wanita itu adalah wanita tadi yang di kenalkan ayahnya, wanita yang sudah membuatnya cemburu, sedangkan satu wanita lagi Hinata tidak tahu.

"Apa kau tahu Yuki,apa penyebabnya?" tanya wanita bernama Minami, wanita bernama Yuki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena dia punya seorang kekasih,kau tahu Yuki, saat itu aku bertemu dengannya di sebuah Mall, saat aku bertanya dia bilang sedang berkencan dan menunggu kekasihnya." ucap Minami panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yuki.

"Dia menolak saat ku ajak berkencan, aku bahkan menawarkan harga tinggi padanya, aku kesal aku merasa terhina olehnya, jadi kujebak saja dia."

"Kau tahu Yuki, aku berpura-pura pingsan dan memintanya mengantar ke hotel, dan aku yakin sekali gadis yang dia tunggu akan melihat kami."

"Apa, Minami kau tega sekali." Yuki sedikit terkejut, sedangkan Hinata yang masih mendengarkan mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke pantas mendapatkanya karena sudah menolaku, saat sampai di hotel aku sengaja tidak menutup pintunya, aku yakin gadis itu mengikuti kami, Sasuke akan pergi tapi aku menghalanginya, lalu kubuka saja pakaianku di depanya dan tebakanku benar, gadis itu menemukanku dan Sasuke, mungkin sekarang mereka putus ,...haha,..." Minami tertawa sedangkan Yuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihat wajah terkejut gadis itu karena aku membelakangi pintu, Sasuke memanggilnya kalau tidak salah namanya adalah,..."

...

...~If a great wave shall fall~…

...~And fall upon us all~…

...~Then between the sand and stone~…

...~Could you make it on your own~…

...~If i could, then i would ~…

...~I'll go wherever you will go~…

...~Way up high, or down low~…

...~I'll go wherever you will go~…

...

"Hi,..." Minami tampak berpikir.

"Hinata, nama gadis itu adalah Hinata." Minami dan Yuki terkejut, saat tiba-tiba Hinata menghampiri mereka.

"Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga, putri dari Hiashi Hyuuga, apa kalian tidak malu membicarakan hal seperti itu di pesta ayahku, anda datang kemari bersama suami anda, tapi anda malah membicarakan pria lain, apa anda tidak malu.?" Hinata menatap tajam Minami, wanita itu masih terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata.

"Pemuda yang kau jebak itu adalah milikku, Sasukeku, karena dirimu aku salah paham padanya, seharusnya kau menjadikannya seperti adikmu atau bahkan putramu bukannya memandangnya seperti seseorang pemuas nafsumu, pikirkan betapa terlukanya suamimu jika mengetahui bahwa istrinya adalah seorang pendosa yang selalu menyewa jasa seorang pekerja seks untuk memuasksnya."

"Sasuke bahkan belum waktunya untuk melakukan hal itu, apa anda tidak malu nyonya, kau marah karena dia menolakmu?" Hinata mengeluarkan amarah terpendamnya.

"Hey, jangan menilaiku seperti itu, ak-..." Minami berhenti bicara saat melihat telapak tangan Hinata mengarah padanya yang berarti Minami harus berhenti dengan perkataanya.

"Cukup, lebih baik anda pergi dari sini, sebelum aku mengatakan pada suamimu siapa istrinya yang sebenarnya." Minami dan Yuki terkejut, tentu saja mereka takut pada ancaman Hinata, suami mereka bisa murka kalau sampai Hinata melaporkan mereka.

...

...~And maybe, i'll find out~…

...~A way to make it back someday~…

...~To watch you, to guide you~…

...~Through the darkest of your days~…

...~If a great wave shall fall~…

...~And fall upon us all~…

...~Well then, i hope there's someone out there who~…

...~Can bring me back to you~…

...

'Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Hinata.'

'Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!'

...

…~If i could, then i would~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

…~Way up high, or down low~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

…~Run away with my heart~…

…~Run away with my hope~…

…~Run away with my love~…

...

Jantung Hinata terasa berdebar, darahnya berdesir, di sana Sasuke masih menatapnya, Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat ini Hinata tengah bersama ibunya.

"Gadis mana yang mau menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki seperti dia." ucap Hikari yang berhasil membuat air mata Hinata menetes, dengan segera Hinata mengusapnya.

...

…~I know now, just quite how~…

…~My life and love might still go on~…

…~In your heart, in your mine…~

…~I'll stay with you for all of time~…

...

'Dia membutuhkanmu Hinata'

'Kau sangat berarti baginya'

'Orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa berubah'

'Kau adalah hidupku Hinata'

Tangan Hinata saling meremas, dadanya naik turun, Hinata menyadari bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke.

...

…~If i could, then i would~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

…~Way up high, or down low~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

…~If i could turn back time~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

…~If i could make you mine~…

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

...

'Sasuke akan pindah ke Suna malam ini.'

'Mulai besok kita tidak akan melihatnya lagi.'

Hinata tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, Hinata harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, Hinata tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke meninggalkanya.

...

…~I'll go wherever you will go~…

 **The Reason**

Hinata tidak bisa tenang, gadis itu berjalan mondar-mandir dekat jendela kamar hotel yang di sewa ayah ibunya, Hinata menggigit kukunya, pikiranya berkecamuk, Hinata berpikir harus bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi Hinata takut kalau Hikari akan mengetahuinya.

Saat ini Hikari dan Hiashi masih berada di pesta bahkan Hanabi pun masih berada di sana, tapi entah kenapa Hikari menyuruh Hinata segera pergi ke kamar hotel.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hinata bergumam.

Drrt...Drrt

Ponsel Hinata bergetar, Hinata merasa kesal karena ternyata itu hanya pesan dari operator.

Hinata melihat wallpaper di ponselnya, photo dirinya dengan Sasuke yang di ambil saat mereka di atap sekolah, di photo tersebut Hinata tengah memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan Sasuke memeluk bahunya, tidak hanya itu Hinata juga mencium sudut bibir Sasuke.

'Sasuke'

Tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata segera keluar dari kamar hotel, gadis itu segera menuju ruang ganti untuk pengisi acara, Hinata mencari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu tidak ada.

"Hinata...?" Naruto yang sedang membereskan barangnya segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Naruto, di mana Sasuke?" napas gadis itu terengah karena berlari.

"Sasuke?, dia sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu." jawab Naruto.

"Apa?" Hinata terkejut, dia sudah terlambat untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Mungkin dia belum jauh." ucap Naruto, tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

...

Sasuke tengah berjalan, di pinggir jalan yang di penuhi pepohonan, hujan gerimis tidak menghalangi langkahnya, setelah dari hotel tadi Sasuke segera pergi karena harus mengurus keperluan kakaknya, tadinya Sasuke ingin menemui Hinata untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal, tapi saat turun dari panggung Sasuke tidak menemukan Hinata, harapannya sudah tak lagi dia miliki, Hinata tidak mau memaafkanya, Sasuke bisa saja menunggu Hinata untuk mendapatkan cintanya kembali, tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa egois, Itachi membutuhkannya, Sasuke rela berkorban untuk Itachi karena dulu Itachi juga berkorban untuknya.

Sasuke berpikir, mungkin suatu saat dia akan kembali untuk menemui Hinata, itupun jika seandainya belum ada yang menggantikan posisinya di hati gadis itu.

Sudah setengah jam berjalan, Sasuke belum menemukan satu bus ataupun taksi, Sasuke sudah tidak mempunyai waktu lagi, Sasuke menyetop kendaraan yang lewat berharap ada salah satu dari mereka yang bersedia memberinya tumpangan, tapi sayang sepertinya tidak ada yang mau memberinya tumpangan, atau mungkin mereka takut Sasuke adalah seorang perampok.

Sasuke memasang kembali hoodynya untuk melindungi kepalanya dari hujan gerimis, kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan ransel yang dia bawa hanya di sampirkan di bahu kanannya.

Beberapa mobil sudah melewatinya, Sasuke sudah tidak berminat menghentikannya lagi, Sasuke terus berjalan, sampai ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya, Sasuke tidak peduli, tapi sinar lampu dari mobil yang menyorot kepadanya membuat Sasuke penasaran dan ingin berbalik.

Sasuke berbalik tapi penglihatanya sedikit terganggu karena cahaya lampu dari mobil tersebut, pada akhirnya lampu mobil tersebut di matikan, seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, Sasuke masih memperhatikannya, Sasuke sangat terkejut saat melihat orang itu.

"Hinata...?" Sasuke tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, jarak mereka memang cukup jauh, jadi Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Gadis itu menangis, Sasuke dapat mendengar gadis itu memanggil namanya, dia berjalan pelan kemudian menjadi cepat, Sasuke menjatuhkan ranselnya dan dia juga berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu.

Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke, tangisannya semakin menjadi, saat mereka sudah dekat Hinata segera mendekap Sasuke dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, tubuh Hinata di pangkunya.

"Sasuke, jangan pergi." ucap Hinata dengan terisak.

Cup..

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, pemuda dihadapannya belum bersuara.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu, seharusnya aku memahamimu, Sasuke." Hinata berkata cepat, membuat Sasuke tersenyum, pemuda itu mencium mesra bibir Hinata, Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, waktu itu aku-..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti, jari telunjuk Hinata berada di bibirnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, maaf karena aku tidak mempercayaimu." Hinata merangkum wajah Sasuke kemudian memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Percayalah padaku Hinata, aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu, aku sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke bicara dengan emosi yang bergejolak, dia ingin Hinata percaya padanya.

Rasa rindu yang membelenggu akhirnya terlepas, kesalah pahaman mereka sudah berakhir, Hinata semakin yakin bahwa dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ciuman mesra mereka terus berlanjut, Hinata dan Sasuke masih berpagutan, tangan besar Sasuke memeluk punggung polos Hinata sedangkan tangan Hinata sendiri meremas rambut belakang Sasuke.

"Hinataaaa..."

Ciuman mereka terlepas, Hinata menatap Sasuke, dengan perlahan Hinata berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggil namanya.

"M-Mama,..."

Sorot mata Hikari menyiratkan kemarahan, Hinata menelan ludahnya, entah apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi setelah ini.

 **To be continue.**

 **Mmmmm,...chap 6...**

 **Chap kemarin aduh, gommene aku salah nulis taksi atau taxi eeeh malah taxy,...hehe...**

 **Makasih yang udah ngasih tau , maaf udah bikin ga nyaman saat membacanya, pantas aja pas ketik rasanya ko aneh...sumpeh deh..wkwk...**

 **Ada kata yang hilang, typos masih bertebaran...ck...**

 **Kayanya harus belajar lebih banyak lagi...:D**

 **Ok ,...untuk semua selalu terima kasih untuk kalian, silahkan review dan klik juga fav and follnya ya?...**

 **C u next chap my lovely reviewers, readers yang kece, imut, menggemaskan i love u all...**

 **Oh ya ada yang nungguin L.i.s ga?, aku mau lanjut soalnya.**

 **Akhir kata thank u so much...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Mr MK**

 **The Reason**

 **SASUHINA**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Friendship/Family**

 **Typo(s), atau kata yang hilang pasti ada, jadi kalau nemuin harap di maklum.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Flash back.**

Hikari dan Hiashi masih berada di pesta, masih ada tamu yang datang walaupun sebentar lagi pesta akan segera berakhir, malam memang sudah larut, bagi sebagian orang mungkin ada yang sudah tertidur pulas dan mendatangi alam mimpi, tapi di hotel ini sepertinya semua orang masih menikmati suasana pesta yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman.

"Sayang, di mana Hinata?" tanya Hiashi pada istrinya.

"Dia sudah kembali ke kamar hotel, aku menyuruhnya beristirahat." ucap Hikari.

"Euh?,...kenapa?, Hanabi saja masih bersama teman-temannya?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"A-Itu, Hinata dan Hanabi itu berbeda, Hanabi sangat tomboy, dia punya energi yang lebih." Hikari sedikit gugup dengan jawabannya, sebenarnya Hikari tidak ingin Hinata bertemu dengan pemuda yang sedang bernyanyi, perasaan seorang ibu lebih peka pada anak-anaknya, Hikari tidak suka saat melihat Sasuke yang terus menatap putrinya saat bernyanyi, ibu mana yang ingin anaknya berhubungan dengan orang yang punya kehidupan buruk.

Hikari menyuruh Hinata segera pergi ke kamar hotel sebelum pemuda itu turun dari panggung, beruntung Hinata menurutinya dan sekarang Hikari merasa lega karena pemuda itu juga sudah tidak terlihat, mungkin pemuda itu sudah pergi.

"Sayang, aku akan melihat keadaan Hinata dulu, akan kusuruh Hanabi menemanimu." ucap Hikari, suaminya hanya mengangguk, Hikari pergi ke kamar hotel setelah sebelumnya menemui Hanabi.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Hikari saat ini, yang jelas hatinya tengah gelisah memikirkan Hinata, dan pemuda bernama Sasuke seorang pekerja seks, Hikari mengingat bagaimana cara menatap Sasuke pada putrinya, tatapan penuh cinta yang justru tidak di sukai Hikari, tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong bahwa antara Hinata dan Sasuke ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Krieettt...

"Hinata?, sayang?,..." Hikari memanggil Hinata setelah sampai di kamar hotel, tapi Hikari tidak mendapat jawaban, saklar lampu di nyalakannya, dan Hikari tidak melihat siapapun di dalam kamar.

"Apa dia di kamar mandi?" Hikari bergumam dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, pintu itu di ketuknya namun tak ada jawaban, Hikari membuka pintu kamar mandi dan didalamnya kosong.

"Kemana gadis itu?" Hikari mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel Hinata, tersambung, tapi Hikari mendengar suara getaran di atas nakas di dekat jendela, Hikari menghela napas, rupanya Hinata lupa membawa ponselnya.

"Hah, gadis itu?" Hikari berjalan untuk mengambil ponsel Hinata tanpa mematikan panggilannya.

Mata Hikari membulat saat melihat wallpapper di ponsel Hinata, dadanya terasa sesak dan bergemuruh, Hinata tengah mencium sudut bibir Sasuke, mereka saling memeluk, amarah Hikari memuncak karena Hinata berani membohonginya, apa yang di takutkan Hikari selama ini sudah terjadi.

Hikari segera pergi untuk mencari Hinata, tempat pertama yang di datanginya adalah ruang ganti pengisi acara, tapi nihil Hikari tidak menemukan Hinata ataupun Sasuke di sana, Hikari menuju pelataran parkir dan dugaannya benar, Hinata sudah pergi membawa mobilnya.

"Ko, kemana Hinata pergi?" tanya Hikari pada supirnya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Saya tidak tahu nyonya, tadi saya mau mengantarnya tapi nona Hinata menolaknya, dan nona mengambil jalan ke kanan." ucap Ko.

"Apa GPS mobilnya menyala?" tanya Hikari lagi dan Ko hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyusulnya, Ko sebaiknya antarkan aku, hubungi Hiashi dan katakan kita sedang mencari Hinata." ucap Hikari sambil memasukan tubuhnya ke dalam mobil miliknya, Hikari segera memajukan mobilnya untuk menyusul mobil Hinata, beruntung GPS di mobil Hinata menyala dan Hikari tidak perlu repot mencarinya.

Jarak mobil Hikari dan mobil Hinata sudah dekat karena mobil Hinata berhenti di pinggir jalan dekat hutan yang penuh pepohonan.

Hikari semakin marah, di hadapannya Hinata tengah berpagutan dengan pemuda yang di bencinya, tangan Sasuke memeluk erat punggung polos Hinata, sedangkan tangan Hinata berada dihelaian rambut Hitam Sasuke.

Hikari melihat para pengendara lain yang tidak berkedip saat melihat Hinata dan Sasuke yang berciuman, di antara mereka ada yang bersiul dan mengucapkan kata kotor saat melewati mereka berdua.

'Benar-benar memalukan!'

Hikari sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Hinataa...!"

 **Flash back end.**

"M-Mamaa..." Hinata menelan ludahnya, Hikari terlihat begitu marah, Hikari segera menghampiri Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hikari dengan suara yang bergetar menahan amarah.

"Bersama orang ini?" tambah Hikari.

"Mama, aku,...Sasuke!" Hinata ketakutan saat berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Nyonya, aku dan Hinata, ...kami saling mencintai." ucap Sasuke dan membuat Hikari berpaling ke arahnya.

"Oh, benarkah?, aku tidak bertanya kepadamu, berani sekali kau merayu putriku!" ucap Hikari dengan amarah tertahan.

"Mama, Sasuke tidak merayuku, yang di katakan Sasuke benar, aku mencintainya." ucap Hinata, air matanya sudah turun.

"Diam Hinata, aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu." Hinata menundukan kepalanya, hatinya begitu sakit, Hinata tahu ibunya pasti akan melarangnya untuk mencintai Sasuke.

"Nyonya, tolong jangan marah pada Hinata, aku yang bersalah, aku yang memulainya." Sasuke kembali berucap, dia tidak tega melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"Ya tentu saja, aku sudah tau itu, sebaiknya jauhi dan tinggalkan putriku, orang sepertimu bahkan tak cukup hanya ditampar, aku tidak ingin mengotori tanganku." Sasuke terdiam, mendengar ucapan Hikari, pemuda itu cukup tau siapa dirinya, dia mengerti Hikari mencemaskan Hinata.

"Cukup Ma, tolong jangan hina Sasuke,...hiks.." Hinata semakin terisak, Sasuke pasti terluka dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Kau membelanya Hinata?, masuk ke mobil sekarang juga, kita akan pulang." Hikari menarik tangan Hinata.

"Sasukee..." Hinata mengulurkan tangannya seolah meminta Sasuke menggapainya karena Hikari menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi saat ini Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apapun, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa melawan Hikari, sebagai seorang yatim piatu Sasuke cukup menghargai kata 'orang tua', apalagi Hikari adalah seorang ibu, Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

Setelah mobil Hinata berlalu di bawa pergi Hikari, Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam, saat ini itachi sangat membutuhkanya, apakah kisah cintanya bersama Hinata hanya cukup sampai di sini?.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak berdaya untuk saat ini, Sasuke kecewa pada hidupnya, pada semuanya, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun.

"Hinata,..." Sasuke bergumam disertai air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, luka di hatinya semakin membesar, Sasuke mencengkram dadanya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Seandainya dia tidak bertemu dengan Hinata, maka rasa sakit itu tidak perlu dia rasakan, tapi Sasuke tidak menyesal bertemu Hinata, karena baginya Hinata sangat berharga.

 **The Reason.**

Hikari memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahnya, wanita itu turun dan menarik lengan Hinata, di perjalanan pulang tadi Hikari menghubungi suaminya untuk segera pulang dan tidak menginap di hotel, sepanjang perjalan Hinata tak hentinya menangis dan menyebut nama Sasuke.

Brukkk...

Hiashi dan Hanabi yang berada di ruang keluarga terkejut karena tiba-tiba Hikari datang bersama Hinata, tidak hanya itu, Hikari sedikit mendorong Hinata untuk duduk di sofa.

"Hikari?, ada apa ini?, ada apa dengan Hinata?" Hiashi sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang menangis keras.

"Tanyakan itu pada putrimu, dia...sudah membuat kesalahan, Hinata sudah membuat malu keluarga kita." ucap Hikari dengan amarah yang membara.

"Memangnya apa kesalahannya?, kau tidak perlu sekasar ini pada putrimu sendiri." Hiashi bersikap lebih tenang, pria itu menghampiri Hinata dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Hiashii, ...Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda." ucap Hikari, dan suaminya hanya menghela napas.

"Ya ampun, apa salahnya jika putrimu punya kekasih?, dulu kita berpacaran saat seusia Hinata." Hiashi berucap, Hinata yang masih menangis hanya menundukan kepalanya, kisah cintanya memang tidak biasa, bagaimana jika ayahnya juga marah saat tahu siapa Sasuke.

"Ya itu tidak salah jika Hinata memilih orang yang tepat."

"Dan seandainya kau tahu Hiashi baru saja dia bertingkah seperti gadis liar, berciuman di pinggir jalan, memalukan, benar-benar tidak punya etika." Hikari menatap Hinata dengan rasa kecewa.

"Apa?,...benarkah itu Hinata?" Hiashi bertanya dan tatapannya beralih pada Hinata.

"Ma-Maafkan aku Papa, aku sudah melukai hatinya, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku." suara Hinata tersendat karena tangisannya.

"Sayang, ... kau mungkin mencintai kekasihmu itu, tapi tidak baik jika seorang gadis bersikap seperti itu, bukankah ibumu selalu mengajarimu untuk selalu menjadi perempuan terhormat." Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku papa."

"Bukan hanya itu Hiashi, apa kau tahu pemuda seperti apa yang di sukai putrimu?" Hikari kembali berucap membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"Hm?,...memangnya seperti apa?" tanya Hiashi penasaran.

"Dia,..." Hikari melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Seorang pekerja seks, lelaki yang di sewa para wanita kesepian, setiap hari berkencan bahkan tidur dengan wanita yang berbeda." tubuh Hinata semakin gemetar, ayahnya tampak terkejut dengan ucapan ibunya.

"APA, itu tidak mungkin Hikari kau pasti salah."

"Hinata, apa itu benar?" Hiashi menatap Hinata, gadis itu hanya nenangis.

"Aku mencintainya, dan dia melakukan iti demi ka-..." tangisan Hinata semakin pecah, mengingat wajah Sasuke dan Itachi, suaranya tersendat.

"Ya Tuhan Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa kau berhubungan dengan pemuda seperti itu?, kau tahu alasan Mamamu selalu memindahkan sekolahmu?, kami tidak ingin kau terbawa arus pergaulan yang tidak baik." ucap Hiashi dengan tenang berbeda dengan Hikari yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Tapi Papa, Sasuke melakukan itu karena terpaksa, dia membutuhkan biaya untuk-..." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan tentang keadaan Sasuke, tapi Hikari memotong perkataannya.

"Sudah cukup, kau di mabuk cinta, semua yang salah terlihat benar di matamu, Hinata, aku sangat kecewa, semua yang kuajarkan padamu tidak berguna sama sekali, mulai besok sekolahmu akan kupindahkan." ucap Hikari.

"Tidak perlu." Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kalian tidak perlu memindahkan sekolahku, karena aku dan Sasuke tidak akan bertemu lagi, dia sudah pindah ke Suna."

"Selama ini aku selalu menuruti keinginan Papa dan Mama, kalian berdua selalu mengatur hidupku, kalian boleh merasa senang karena kisahku dan Sasuke sudah berakhir." Hikari dan Hiashi terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"..Hiks..ada kalanya seseorang harus berkorban demi orang yang di sayanginya, dan Sasuke melakukan semua itu demi keluarganya."

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menjelaskan, karena orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang tidak akan mengerti penderitaan mereka yang kekurangan." Hinata segera pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terdiam.

...

Hinata masih menangis, di atas tempat tidur Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya, wajah Sasuke yang terluka terus membayang dalam ingatannya, rasa rindu pada pemuda itu kian menggebu, Hinata menggenggam gelang hitam yang Sasuke berikan tadi saat kesalah pahaman mereka berakhir, gelang hitam yang Hinata kembalikan malam itu.

 _'Ya Tuhan, aku rindu sekali padanya'_

 _'Tolong ijinkan aku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.'_

 _'Sasukee...hiks...maafkan aku.'_

Hinata tidak peduli kalau bantalnya sudah basah karena air mata, sudah dini hari namun matanya tidak bisa terlelap, Hinata tahu saat ini Sasuke juga pasti tidak bisa tertidur, sedang apa pemuda itu Hinata ingin mengetahuinya, seandainya Hikari tidak menahan ponselnya, Hinata pasti sudah menghubungi Sasuke sejak tadi.

Sudah pukul 6 pagi, mata Hinata terbuka, rupanya Hinata tertidur karena kelelahan, dia tidak ingat sampai jam berapa dia menangis dan akhirnya tertidur.

Hinata bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, rasa hampa di rasakannya saat mengingat hari ini Sasuke sudah pindah sekolah.

"Hinata?, ayo sarapan dulu!" Hikari memanggil Hinata yang turun dari lantai dua, gadis itu sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, di meja makan sudah ada Hiashi dan juga Hanabi yang sedang sarapan.

"Aku tidak lapar." Hinata menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah ibunya, gadis itu melewati meja makan begitu saja.

"Hi-..." Hikari bermaksud memanggil Hinata kembali, tapi tangan Hiashi menggenggam tangannya.

"Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia dulu." ucap Hiashi dengan tenang, Hikari hanya menghela napas, Hanabi pun hanya terdiam dan tidak berani berkomentar.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini, yang jelas Hinata merasa setengah dari jiwanya menghilang, langkahnya gontai, tatapannya sedikit kosong, suasana ramai terasa sepi bagi Hinata, canda tawa dari teman-temannya pun tidak ada yang terdengar di telinganya.

Saat bel berbunyi semua teman sekelasnya masuk termasuk Naruto dan dua sahabatnya, Hinata menatap Naruto, kemudian pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Kukira kau tidak masuk hari ini?" ucap Naruto, Hinata tidak menjawab Naruto, pemuda itu menghela napas.

"Dengar,..." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Hinata, pemuda itu membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Langkah larinya terdengar di koridor yang sepi, jam pelajaran pertama memang sudah di mulai, Hinata berlari dan sekarang baru lantai 3 yang di lewatinya, gadis itu ingin cepat sampai di atap.

 _'Dengar,...'_

 _'Sasuke sedang berada di atap'_

 _'Dia sedang menunggumu'_

Ucapan Naruto seperti oase di gurun panas, senyum Hinata terpatri di bibirnya di sertai tetesan air mata.

Brakk..

Hinata membuka pintu atap dengan kasar, dapat Hinata lihat pemuda yang di cintainya tengah terkejut dengan suara pintu yang keras.

Hinata dengan segera menghampiri Sasuke, pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mulai bertanya, bahunya basah karena Hinata terus menangis di bahunya, dapat Sasuke rasakan Hinata yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak baik-baik saja, aku memikirkanmu, aku merindukanmu, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" jawab Hinata setelah pelukannya terlepas, gadis itu balik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Hinata,..." Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata, mata gadis itu membengkak.

"Tolong maafkan mamaku, kau pasti terluka, ucapan mamaku pasti menyakitimu." Hinata menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang berada di pipinya.

"Aku mengerti, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putrinya, kau harus menghargainya, kau beruntung kedua orangtuamu masih ada, mungkin jika orang tuaku masih ada merekapun akan melakukan hal yang sama." ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum.

"Kupikir aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" ucap Hinata.

"Kakakku memang sudah di pindahkan semalam, aku menitipkanya pada perawat di sana, aku akan mengurus surat-surat untuk kepindahanku, mungkin tiga hari lagi aku baru akan berangkat." ucap Sasuke, tanpa di sadari air matanya juga menetes, Hinata tak bisa membendung air matanya saat melihat Sasuke menangis.

"Sungguh aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi aku harus pergi, Hinata." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke, aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan Sasuke di genggamnya dengan erat.

"Suna sangat jauh, tapi aku pasti akan mengunjungimu, kau adalah hidupku Hinata, ucapan terima kasihku takkan cukup untuk membayar rasa cintamu, kau mau menerima keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku beruntung rasa cintaku terbalas, Tuhan memberikan rasa sayangnya lewat dirimu."

"Aku akan berpikir Tuhan tidak adil pada Hidupku jika aku tidak mendapat balasan atas cintaku."

"Tapi Tuhan sangat menyayangiku, dia menghadirkanmu dalam hidupku, aku memang terluka tapi kau adalah pengobat lukaku itu." ucap Sasuke dan Hinata tersenyum wajah basahnya yang terlihat sedih berubah jadi bahagia.

"Kau gombal sekali." ucap Hinata sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke.

"Hah,...apa boleh buat, itu adalah cara menghibur gadisku yang cengeng." ucap Sasuke kemudian mencium singkat bibir Hinata.

"Ah, kau pintar merayu rupanya."

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah merayu siapapun." jawab Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya menatapnya, kedua tanganya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Bukan bermaksud untuk mengungkit, tapi kau adalah gadis pertama yang menciumku, ciuman kita waktu itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku menyesal tidak bisa menjadikanmu yang pertama untuk hal lain, maafkan aku." Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"S-Sasuke bisakah kita tidak membahas itu lagi, aku, aku akan membuatmu melupakan masa lalu, aku akan membantumu." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya kemudian Hinata memeluknya erat.

Hinata tidak peduli jika wali kelasnya akan memberikan hukuman pada dirinya, Hinata memilih untuk membolos hari ini, gadis itu mengajak kekasihnya untuk pergi untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, setelah jam pelajaran pertama berakhir Hinata segera mengambil tasnya yang berada di kelas, Hinata bahkan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari para sahabatnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin pergi denganku?." tanya Sasuke, setelah kencan pertama mereka gagal malam itu, Sasuke merasa tidak yakin dengan keinginan Hinata.

"Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, apa tidak boleh?" jawab Hinata.

"Bukan begitu, kau tidak terbiasa naik sepeda motor, kau bisa sakit." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap rambut panjang Hinata, mereka sedang berada di pelataran parkir sekolah yang sedang sepi, Hinata tahu ada kamera CCTV dan bisa saja penjaga sekolah memberi peringatan padanya karena membolos tapi sekali lagi Hinata tidak peduli.

"Lagi pula rambutmu yang cantik ini bisa rusak dan kusut." Hinata menghela napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ayolah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, jangan berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting, aku senang hari ini kebetulan aku tidak membawa mobil dan di antar supir."

"Berikan saja helmnya dan tidak perlu khawatir tentang diriku atau rambutku, itu tidak penting."

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah, mereka pergi ke taman hiburan ' _Konoha Land',_ seperti anak muda lain, mereka berjalan bersama, bergandengan tangan dan bercanda tawa, sejak pertama menjalin hubungan baru kali ini Sasuke dan Hinata bisa pergi berdua seperti orang berpacaran pada umumnya, selama berpacaran Sasuke dan Hinata hanya bertemu di sekolah, saat ini mereka berdua menikmati kebersamaan, Hinata mengajak Sasuke menaiki semua wahana permainan.

"Kau tahu kau tampak manis dengan pakaian ini." ucap Sasuke, sebelum berangkat ke taman hiburan Hinata memang menggganti pakaiannya, mereka mampir ke sebuah toko yang menjual pakaian lengkap untuk wanita, sepatu dan taspun tersedia di sana, Hinata membelinya secara mendadak, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke yang membayar, Hinata tahu saat ini Sasuke tidak punya banyak uang, tapi pemuda itu bersikeras untuk membelikanya, Hinata sangat menghargai apa yang di berikan Sasuke, mungkin uang tersebut adalah bayaran karena dia menyanyi semalam.

"Terima kasih kau yang memberikanya." ucap Hinata, _skiny jeans_ di padu _t-shirt_ putih berlengan pendek yang sedikit ketat dan _flat shoes_ hitam, Hinata juga memakai tas selempang kecil, sedangkan pakaian seragamnya sudah Hinata masukan ke dalam ransel sekolahnya dan di titipkan di tempat penitipan barang.

"Oy, Sasuke kaukah itu?" Sasuke dan Hinata sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil Sasuke, saat ini mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan eskrim lebih tepatnya Hinata yang memakan eskrim dan Sasuke hanya menemaninya.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke memanggil orang tadi, seorang pemuda seusia Sasuke bersama seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat mereka, tanpa perlu bertanya Hinata sudah tahu siapa mereka, pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu pasti salah satu teman Sasuke saat berpropesi sebagai lelaki bayaran, dan wanita yang sedang bersamanya pasti wanita yang sedang menyewanya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?, tumben sekali kau bersama wanita muda, apa nona ini membayarmu juga?." tanya Suigetsu tanpa menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Tidak, dia bukan teman kencanku, dia,... kekasihku." ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Suigetsu membulatkan matanya kemudian tersenyum sendu.

Hinata mengerti saat Sasuke menggenggam tanganya, Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya kembali salah paham, setelah semua yang di lewati, Hinata akan mencoba menerima keadaan Sasuke, mungkin pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu juga punya alasan atas pekerjaanya.

"Sayang, aku mau ke toilet dulu." ucap wanita yang bersama Suigetsu dan pemuda itu hanya mengangguk.

"M- ...Baiklah Sasuke, aku permisi dulu sampai jumpa di lain waktu." ucap Suigetsu setelah wanita itu pergi, Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya, beruntung Suigetsu sangat pengertian, tak bisa di pungkiri mereka merasakan rasa canggung yang tidak nyaman.

"Tunggu." Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata bersuara dan Suigetsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Suigetsu- _san,_ kalau mau kau bisa bergabung dengan kami." ucap Hinata dengan tulus, Sasuke hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aah,...tidak apa-apa, aku akan menyusul temanku tadi." ucap Suigetsu dengan senyum kikuk pemuda itu cukup mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu Sasuke.

"Bergabunglah." ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa kalian bersenang-senanglah, aku masih ada 'pekerjaan' dengan temanku tadi." ucap Suigetsu, pemuda itu pergi setelah berpamitan, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan pemuda itu lagi.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menundukkan kepalanya, Hinata tahu pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman karena pertemuannya dengan Suigetsu.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke, Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ternyata dunia ini memang sempit, seberapa jauhpun aku meninggalkan masa lalu, tetap saja semua kembali menghampiriku." ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Sasukee..." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya agar semua menghilang, aku tidak ingin mengingat itu semua."

"Kau pasti kecewa dan marah padaku, bayangan masa laluku akan selalu mengikutiku." Hinata terdiam, Sasuke pasti terluka, selama ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura seperti orang yang kuat, Sasuke bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak tahu malu, tapi sebenarnya pemuda itu hanyalah seorang remaja lemah dan butuh kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku sudah menerima semuanya, dan aku juga tahu Suigetsu-san pasti punya alasan." Hinata tersenyum tulus, dan membuat Sasuke juga tersenyum.

"Dengarkan aku, semua orang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu, tidak akan ada masa depan tanpa ada masa lalu, yang sudah lewat biar menjadi kenangan dan yang akan datang biarkan menjadi harapan." Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata.

"Hm,...kukira gadis manja seperti dirimu tidak bisa bersikap dewasa, tapi aku salah ternyata kau begitu pengertian, dan hatiku jatuh pada orang yang tepat." ucap Sasuke.

"Kau merayu lagi?" Hinata dan Sasuke tertawa bersama.

Waktu yang di lewati dengan kegembiraan terasa cepat berlalu, sudah pukul 3 sore, kebahagiaan mereka harus berakhir karena Hinata harus segera pulang, Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata namun tidak sampai ke rumahnya, Sasuke berpikir saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi rumah Hinata, ya Sasuke merasa dirinya seorang pengecut yang tidak berani bertemu dengan orang tua Hinata, tapi yang penting baginya saat ini adalah kebersamaannya dengan Hinata, Sasuke masih merindukan kekasihnya itu.

 **The Reason.**

Suasana pagi di KIHS, sangat ramai seperti biasa, hari ini senyum Hinata terlukis dibibirnya, baru saja dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di parkiran, pemuda itu akan masuk sekolah selama dua hari sebelum dia berangkat ke Suna.

Hinata seperti mendapat kejutan karena kemarin Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, setelah pulang berkencan dengan Sasuke kemarin, Hinata enggan bertemu dengan orang tuanya, gadis itu hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring semua siswa juga bersiap masuk, Hinata sudah duduk manis di bangkunya bersama Karin, seperti biasa guru bernama Kakashi tidak pernah datang tepat pada waktunya, sehingga para siswa masih bersantai, satu hal yang membuat Hinata cemas, Sasuke belum juga masuk pafahal Naruto, Gaara dan Sai sudah masuk sejak tadi.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?, kau terlihat cemas, apa ada masalah?." Karin bertanya karena melihat Hinata yang gelisah.

"Eh?,...tidak, Karin, aku baik-baik saja." Hinata terlihat gugup.

"Narutooo,..." tiba-tiba dari luar seorang gadis berlari dan berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Saara,...ada apa, telingaku sakit karena teriakanmu itu." Naruto menjawab malas gadis yang bernama Saara, semua temannya hanya memerhatikan.

"Naruto,...Sasuke,...Sasuke,..." Saara berkata dengan terengah, Hinata yang terkejut mendengar nama Sasuke disebut dengan segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Sasuke kenapa Saara?, ada apa dengannya?" Hinata bertanya dengan cemas membuat semua yang berada di kelas menatapnya heran, tapi Hinata tidak peduli dengan semua itu.

"Sasuke sedang berkelahi dengan anak kelas 11 dan juga siswa dari SMA Akatsuki di lapangan belakang sekolah." Saara berkata dengan cemas.

"Apa?, Gaara, Sai, ayo cepat kesana." ketiga pemuda tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan kelas, Hinata juga segera pergi bersama temannya yang lain.

...

Dibelakang KIHS ternyata ada lahan kosong, tanah lapang yang belum di garap tersebut sangat jarang di kunjungi, pohon-pohon yang cukup besar mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

Di tengah lapang terlihat kerumunan sekelompok pemuda berseragam dari dua sekolah yang berbeda di tengah mereka juga ada seorang pemuda berwajah dingin dengan sedikit luka memar di bibirnya, dan diantara kerumunan tersebut ada juga beberapa pemuda yang sudah babak belur, dan diantara semua pemuda ada satu orang gadis yang tampak menangis.

"Cih, kalian hanya pengecut yang cuma bisa mengeroyok, tapi aku tidak takut pada kalian." ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap memar di bibirnya.

"Diam kau, urusan kita akan ku selesaikan saat ini juga." ucap pemuda bersurai jingga dari SMA Akatsuki.

"Sudah berapa kali kau kalah Yahiko, apa kau ingin kuhajar lagi." ucap Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Dan kalian anak kelas 11, ingin mengeroyoku juga, sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kelas." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kami tidak akan pergi, kau sudah menyakiti teman kami, jadi kau harus mendapat pelajaran." ucap seorang pemuda yang Sasuke tahu adalah adik kelasnya, Sasuke melirik ke arah gadis yang sedang menangis.

"Aku tidak menyakiti Mai, ini urusanku dengannya, jadi kalian tidak perlu ikut campur." ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Mai Kisaragi yang menangis.

"Kau tidak tau terima kasih Uchiha, Mai menawarkan cintanya padamu, tapi kau menolaknya, kau pikir gadis mana lagi yang mau berpacaran denganmu?" ucap seorang pemuda yang Sasuke lihat di nametagnya bernama Takumi.

"Sudah diam, masalah cinta bisa dibicarakan nanti, masalahku dengannya jauh lebih penting." ucap Yahiko kepada pemuda tersebut.

Yahiko melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Sasuke, tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba mencekal kepalan tangan Yahiko tepat di depan wajah Sasuke.

Tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang pergelangan tangan Yahiko, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, mata biru laut milik Naruto berkilat tajam melihat musuh di depan matanya.

"Lawanmu adalah aku, Yahiko." ucap Naruto dengan nada suara yang dingin, Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara dan juga Sai berdiri di belakang Sasuke.

"Ow,...para kacung Uchiha, lama tak berjumpa!" ucap Yahiko, ketiga temannya juga berdiri di belakangnya.

"Demdam yang tidak jelas asal mulanya, di mana otakmu Yahiko, dan kau Nagato kau masih kerabat dari ibuku dan juga Karin, tapi kau mekakukan hal bodoh dengan cara berteman bersama orang tidak berguna seperti Yahiko?, memalukan?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar, Yahiko hanya mendecih, setelah cekalan di tanganya terlepas pemuda itu melipat kedua tanganya di dada.

"Aku jelas punya punya masalah dengan si Uchiha kotor ini, selain dendam kita yang sudah lama, dia juga mencari masalah dengan mengambil gadis incaranku, bahkan mereka berpacaran sekarang." ucap Yahiko yang membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terkejut terutama Mai Kisaragi.

"Senpai,..kau pasti berbohong, Sasuke senpai tidak punya pacar." Mai berteriak karena tidak peecaya pada Yahiko.

"Cih, itu pasti bohong, kalaupun itu ada, dia pasti gadis yang sangat bodoh." ucap pemuda bernama Takumi.

"Hey, gadis kecil percayalah gadis itu ada, dia bahkan sedang berada di sini, dan perlu kalian tahu dia adalah gadis yang istimewa" jawab Yahiko, pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada segerombolan gadis yang baru saja tiba di lapangan tersebut.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Hinata juga berada di sana, Sasuke cemas bagaimana kalau semua orang tau kalau Hinata adalah kekasihnya, Sasuke takut Hinata akan mendapat hinaan dari semua orang.

"Dengar brengsek, jangan berani menatap gadisku seperti itu, dan kupastikan mulutmu tidak akan terbuka dan memberi tahu siapapun." Sasuke menarik kerah kemeja Yahiko, tapi pemuda itu tidak takut sama sekali.

"Sudahlah senpai beritahu saja kami siapa gadismu itu?" Takumi mencibir ke arah Sasuke.

"Dan kau Yahiko senpai, apa kau berani satu lawan satu dengannya?" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"Diam kau, ucapanmu hanya menyulut emosi mereka, kau sengaja melakukanya?" kali ini Gaara maju dan berkata pada pemuda bernama Takumi.

"Ayolah, Sabaku senpai, sekolah kita jadi kotor gara-gara dia." jawab Takumi dengan santai, Gaara sudah akan memukulnya tapi tangan Sai menghentikannya.

"Gaara, dia cuma anak ingusan yang bermulut besar." ucap Sai dengan santai, Gaara yang mendengar ucapan Sai hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Baiklah, Naruto Uzumaki, maaf sekali kali ini urusanku bukan denganmu, tapi dengan si pelacur ini." ucap Yahiko yang tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Sasuke, Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya karena penghinaan Yahiko pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku takut padamu?" jawab Sasuke pada Yahiko.

Kedua pemuda itu saling memukul mereka terlihat imbang, tapi Sasuke lebih sering memukul Yahiko, semua orang hanya melihat seolah itu adalah tontonan yang menyenangkan, Hinata menangis kenapa semua orang tega melihat orang lain saling menyakiti, Hinata tahu Sasuke melakukannya demi dirinya, supaya semua orang tidak tahu kalau dia adalah kekasih Sasuke, supaya harga dirinya tetap terlindungi.

Saat menuju lapangan tadi, Hinata mendengar bahwa awal mula pertengkaran mereka semua adalah tak lain gadis bernama Mai, gadis itu kembali meyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke di depan teman-teman sekelasnya, Mai memanggil Sasuke yang baru keluar dari toilet, saat itu Sasuke menolak dan terpaksa mengatakan bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih, tapi Mai Kisaragi tidak terima, gadis itu meraung dan membuat teman-temannya merasa iba, Sasuke di seret kelapangan tersebut dia di keroyok adik kelasnya, walaupun Sasuke bisa melawannya dengan mudah, dan pada saat itu anak-anak dari SMA Akatsuki melihat kejadian tersebut dan Sasuke harus menghadapi mereka juga, kebetulan Saara teman sekelas Sasuke melihat kejadian tersebut, gadis itu segera berlari untuk memberi tahukan Naruto.

"HENTIKAN!" gerakan tangan Sasuke yang akan memukul wajah Yahiko terhenti, suara Hinata yang berteriak, seolah perintah bagi dirinya berhenti, semua orang juga terdiam, mereka terkejut saat tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak, keempat sahabat Hinata pun dibuat terkejut.

"Tolong hentikan semua ini." Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan Yahiko yang berada di tengah lapang, tatapan Sasuke dan Hinata bertemu, Hinata tau Sasuke menyuruhnya mundur dengan isyarat gelengan kepalanya, tapi kali ini Hinata tidak akan menurut pada pemuda itu.

Hinata semakin mendekat, Yahiko yang sudah jatuh terduduk sedangkan Sasuke kokoh berdiri, Hinata berjongkok dan berkata pada Yahiko.

"Kau sudah kalah Yahiko, kau tidak akan menang dari kekasihku, mungkin bagimu dia tidak berguna, tapi bagiku dia sangat berharga, apa kau mengerti." ucap Hinata setengah berbisik, Yahiko menatapnya tak percaya, Hinata berdiri kembali dan menatap Sasuke, air matanya turun saat melihat Sasuke yang terluka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang memar, Sasuke membulatkan matanya begitupun semua siswa yang berada di sana.

"Senpai..." Mai Kisaragi memanggil Hinata, gadis itu terkejut dengan perlakuan Hinata pada Sasuke, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada gadis itu, dia menghampiri Mai yang sedang menangis.

"Cukup, Mai Kisaragi, karena dirimu aku harus memainkan drama ini, kau mungkin mencintai Sasuke tapi caramu membuatnya semakin tersakiti, kau lihat akibat perbuatanmu semua teman bodohmu menghina dan merendahkannya, apa kau sengaja mempermalukanya?" ucap Hinata sedikit emosi

"Dengar kalian semua, tidak semua yang kalian lihat terlihat benar, apa yang kalian dapat dengan menghina dan merendahkan orang lain?, Sasuke, ya dia punya pekerjaan yang buruk, tapi dia punya alasan untuk melakukanya." Hinata berteriak di depan semua orang, keempat sahabatnya hanya menatapnya, mereka berpikir kenapa Hinata membela Sasuke.

"Setiap kali ada orang yang merendahkannya dia hanya diam, dan kalian semakin menganggap itu lelucon, dan apakah dia harus mengatakan alasannya pada kalian?, tolong, hargailah kehidupan orang lain, dan berpikirlah bagaimana jika hal yang dialami Sasuke menimpa kalian suatu hari nanti."

"Hinataaaa,..." Sasuke berkata lirih.

"Sudah cukup jangan diteruskan lagi." lanjut Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke jangan menghentikanku." sanggah Hinata.

"Dan kau,... Takumi, ucapanmu benar, Sasuke punya kekasih yang bodoh, gadis bodoh yang mencintainya." ucap Hinata pada Takumi adik kelasnya.

"Aku,...aku adalah gadis itu, Hi-NA-TA adalah kekasih Uchiha Sasuke, kau dengar itu." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, semua orang terkejut, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Karin menutup mulutnya.

"Senpai, kau pasti bercanda, kau berbohong pada kami semua, Sasuke senpai tidak mungkin berpacaran denganmu?" Mai Kisaragi meraung dan tidak percaya.

"Terserah kau saja Mai, kau bilang kau mencintainya kan?, tapi kau harus tau, aku seribu kali lebih mencintainya melebihi dirimu." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang dingin.

Hinata merasakan tarikan di tanganya, Sasuke baru saja menariknya dari sana, semua orang hanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, ayo pergi dari sini." ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut, Sasuke menuju taman belakang sekolah yang sepi, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Hinata, mereka berhadapan dan Hinata mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa kau lakukan hal seperti tadi?, kau mau menjadi pahlawan kesiangan begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee,..aku hanya tidak terima dengan perlakuan mereka." jawab Hinata.

"Aku tahu, apa kau tidak menyadari semua orang bisa merendahkanmu nanti, aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu lagi, aku khawatir mereka malah akan mengganggumu nanti." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat cemas.

Hinata merangkul Sasuke dengan pelukannya, sedangkan Sasuke menelusupkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Hinata.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau khawatir, tapi tenang saja aku punya sahabat, disini ada Naruto, Sai, dan juga Gaara, aku yakin mereka juga akan menjagaku, dan satu hal lagi, aku juga bisa bela diri kalau melawan satu atau dua orang saja aku tidak akan kalah." ucap Hinata dengan yakin, Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukan dan mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ya Tuhan, aku baru tahu kalau kau ini keras kepala sekali, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertindak bodoh, lagi pula keempat sahabatmu belum tahu hubungan kita, ya tapi sekarang mereka tahu dan mereka pasti ingin meminta penjelasanmu." ucap Sasuke, apa yang di katakan pemuda itu benar, Hinata membuka mulutnya bermaksud untuk berkata, tapi Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

"Itu benar kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami Hinata." Sasuke dan Hinata megalihkan tatapan pada suara yang baru saja mereka dengar, Sakura, Karin, Ino dan Tenten sudah berada di depan mereka, Hinata menelan ludahnya, gadis itu terlihat gugup, akan ada masalah baru apalagi setelah ini.

 **To be continue**

 **Chapter 7...**

 **Selalu terlambat, apa ada yg nunggu fict ini ga?**

 **Maaf telat update keyboardku masih ngadat, setelah liburan keenakan jadi lupa buat update...hehe...**

 **Ok readers yo review, foll and fav nya ceklis ya?**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yg masih nunggu dan setia buat baca fict ini...**

 **C u my lovely readers i love u all..**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto © Mr. MK**

 **The Reason**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Romance/Family**

 **Typo(s), OOC, dan segala kekurangan ada di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Hinata duduk dengan menunduk di bangku taman, keempat sahabatnya masih menatap dirinya, mereka semua menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Hinata masih menunggu tanggapan dari para sahabatnya tentang hubungan cintanya bersama Sasuke, pemuda yang benar-benar di cintainya saat ini.

Hinata menyuruh Sasuke pergi saat teman-temannya meminta penjelasan, pemuda itu memang menolak, tapi Hinata berhasil meyakinkannya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, Hinata hanya perlu berbicara dengan mereka.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Hinata." Sakura membuka suara, Hinata sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi antara Sasuke denganya, tentang alasan Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang lelaki bayaran, dan Hinata juga menjelaskan keadaan Itachi pada mereka.

"Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi pada dirimu?" lanjut Sakura.

"Hah, sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya sejak awal." Karin juga mulai berkata, semua temannya termasuk Hinata mengalihkan tatapan pada Karin.

"Sejak awal aku sudah melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Hinata, dia menyukai Hinata sejak pertama kali bertemu." lanjut Karin.

"Aku mengerti, sebenarnya Sasuke cukup tahu siapa dirinya, mendapatkan cinta Hinata bukan hal yang mudah baginya, tentu karena statusnya itu." ucap Karin, Ino dan Tenten hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi setelah mendengar kenyataan tentang Sasuke, aku merasa prihatin padanya, selama ini kita menilai dia sangat rendah, tapi sekarang aku merasa iba, terutama untuk kakaknya." timpal Ino dengan suaranya yang pelan.

"Hei, kupikir Sasuke tidak akan suka jika di kasihani." Tenten juga ikut mengomentari, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap keempat sahabatnya.

"Yah, kau benar Tenten." ucap Sakura lagi.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini, aku hanya takut kalian tidak bisa menerima hubunganku dengannya." Hinata memberanikan diri menjelaskan kembali.

"Saat ini aku sangat mencintainya dan dia membutuhkanku, kuharap kalian akan mengerti." air mata Hinata jatuh, hatinya terasa begitu sakit setiap kali mengingat penderitaan Sasuke.

"Hinata kenapa kau menangis, kami tidak marah, kami hanya terkejut saja." Sakura duduk di sisi Hinata dan merangkul pundaknya.

"Kami ini sahabatmu, kami peduli padamu,...cinta itu memang misteri, kita tidak tahu akan jatuh cinta pada siapa."

"Tapi sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah untukmu, terutama untuk Sasuke, akan sangat sulit menerima jati dirinya." lanjut Sakura.

"Aku mengerti, Mamaku sudah tahu hubungan kami dan dia marah besar, tapi aku tidak bisa dan aku tidak mau melepaskan Sasuke."Hinata kembali menangis.

"Ya ampun, aku hanya berharap kau akan bisa menerima jika suatu hari nanti kau harus melepaskan Sasuke, maafkan aku, berpikirlah realistis, orang tuamu tidak akan menerima hubunganmu dengan Sasuke sampai kapanpun, kecuali jika ada suatu keajaiban terjadi." ucap Tenten, perkataan gadis itu memang sedikit kasar, tapi yang di katakan Tenten memang benar.

...

Hinata kembali menemui Sasuke di atap, yang perlu di khawatirkan Hinata bukanlah sahabatnya tapi orang tuanya, para sahabat Hinata memaklumi dan menerima keputusan Hinata, walaupun sebenarnya mereka juga kurang setuju jika Hinata menjalin cinta dengan pemuda seperti Sasuke, tapi mereka cukup tahu diri dan merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk melarang Hinata, sebagai sahabat mereka hanya bisa memberi saran pada Hinata, tetapi semua keputusan berada di tangan Hinata sendiri.

"Mereka marah kepadamu?" Sasuke bertanya, saat ini Hinata berada di pelukannya.

"Tidak, mereka hanya terkejut dan tidak percaya saja." ucap Hinata setelah pelukannya terlepas.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu memberi kabar padaku, sungguh aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya karena Sasuke akan meninggalkannya, tapi Hinata tahu Itachi juga membutuhkan adiknya.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan sanggup kalau harus berpisah darimu terlalu lama, aku berjanji akan mengunjungimu saat ada waktu." Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku harap, kak Itachi akan segera sembuh dan segera sadar, semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaiban untuknya." Hinata bergumam, dan Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mendoakan kakakku." Sasuke mencium kening Hinata.

"Besok aku akan berangkat, apa kau mau mengantarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi." Hinata tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

 **The Reason**

Suasana kota di siang hari memang cukup ramai, terkadang kemacetan juga terjadi di lalu lintas, gedung perkantoran dan gedung lainya juga berjajar seolah berlomba untuk mencapai langit.

Gedung perusahaan keluarga Hyuuga juga berdiri kokoh di tengah kota, perusahaan yang sangat besar tersebut memiliki banyak pegawai di dalamnya, pemiliknya adalah Hiashi Hyuga dan istrinya Hikari Hyuga.

"Apa ini?" Hikari tampak kesal, wanita itu sedang membuka lembaran kertas seukuran kartu pos.

"Itu adalah hasil penyelidikan saya selama dua hari ini nyonya." ucap seorang pria yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hikari.

"Ya Tuhan apa yang sudah kau lakukan Hinata?" ucap Hikari, wanita itu kembali membuka lembaran foto yang berisi gambar putrinya bersama seorang pemuda.

"Foto yang anda lihat diambil di ' _Konoha land'_ kemarin pagi, dan yang ini diambil pagi tadi di sekolah." ucap pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan satu amplop coklat berisi foto-fota Hinata.

Hikari memijat kepalanya, selama dua hari Hikari menyewa seorang detektif untuk mengawasi Hinata, dan kecurigaannya terbukti, Hinata membohonginya dan hal itu membuat Hikari sangat marah.

"Dan satu hal lagi, menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang akan pergi ke Suna." ucap pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Hikari dan pria tersebut bersalaman, paling tidak Hikari bisa bernapas lega mendengar kabar tersebut.

Setelah detektif itu pergi Hikari menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerja miliknya, sepertinya wanita itu memikirkan banyak hal.

Tok-tok-tok.

Suara pintu yang di ketuk membuat Hikari kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Masuk." seorang wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Hikari memasuki ruangan Hikari.

"Permisi nyonya, di luar ada detektif Iruka ingin bertemu dengan anda." ucap sekretaris tersebut.

"Iruka?,...ah iya suruh dia masuk." jawab Hikari, dan sekretaris itu menganggukan kepala dan segera pergi dari ruangan Hikari.

Iruka adalah detektif swasta yang di sewa Hikari dan suaminya untuk mencari tahu keberadaan seorang pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup mereka tujuh tahun lalu, pemuda yang di anggap malaikat oleh Hikari.

Sudah tiga tahun Hikari menyewa Iruka tapi penyelidikannya belum membuahkan hasil, dan sekarang Hikari berharap Iruka membawa kabar baru untuknya.

"Selamat siang nyonya?" ucap seorang pria saat memasuki ruangan Hikari.

"Iruka- _san,_ lama tidak bertemu." Hikari dan Iruka saling berjabat tangan, Hikari mempersilahkan Iruka untuk di sofa yang berada tak jauh dari meja kerjanya.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikannya, apakah ada kabar baik untukku, jujur saja aku sudah merasa putus asa, sulit sekali menemukan mereka." ucap Hikari, Iruka hanya tersenyum.

"Kali ini kau harus tersenyum nyonya, karena aku sudah menemukan mereka." ucap Iruka, dan benar wajah Hikari berubah bahagia.

"Tapi kabar ini juga sedikit menyedihkan."

"Kabar ini baru kudapatkan dua hari yang lalu, pemuda yang anda cari adalah seorang pedagang di _'Konoha Street'_ , waktu kecelakaan itu terjadi pemuda itu baru berjualan sekitar satu minggu, waktu itu dia di bawa ke rumah sakit kecil karena tidak ada biaya, setelah itu ada seorang pamanya yang bertanggung jawab dan membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha." ucap Iruka dan Hikari mendengarkan.

"Setelah di bawa ke rumah sakit pemuda itu di vonis koma." Hikari menitikan air matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" Hikari bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dia hanya memiliki seorang adik berusia 10 tahun, mereka yatim piatu."

"Dan pemuda itu bernama,...Itachi Uchiha." Hikari semakin menangis dadanya terasa sesak, Iruka menunjukan selembar foto yang memperlihatkan seorang pemuda yang berbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Itachi?..." ulang Hikari, ya benar Hikari sangat mengingat wajah Itachi dan foto tersebut membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang apa dia sudah sembuh?" Hikari benar-benar ingin tahu keadaan Itachi, tapi saat melihat wajah Iruka sepertinya pria itu akan mengatakan hal buruk padanya.

"Itulah nyonya, selama tujuh tahun terakhir Itachi Uchiha tidak pernah kembali sadar, pemuda itu tetap koma sampai detik ini." ucap Iruka, dan Hikari menutup mulutnya.

"Itachi sudah di pindahkan ke rumah sakit Suna, karena rumah sakit Konoha sudah tidak bisa menampungnya lagi, selama enam tahun pamannya yang membiayai perawatan Itachi, tapi satu tahun lalu pria itu meninggal karena sakit keras, setelah itu adiknyalah yang membiayai semuanya." ucap Iruka panjang lebar.

"Tapi, Iruka- _san_ , dari mana anak itu mendapat uang?, apa dia bekerja?, usianya pasti sangat muda, jika di lihat lagi anak itu pasti masih usia sekolah." ucap Hikari, wanita itu berpikir usia adik Itachi tidak jauh dengan Hinata yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 12.

"Tentu kabar ini pasti akan mengejutkanmu nyonya, pemuda itu memang masih sekolah, tapi dia bekerja demi kakaknya, tapi pekerjaan yang dilakukannya itu benar-benar buruk." Hikari merasa bersalah, Hikari berpikir anak yang dilihatnya tujuh tahun lalu itu pasti sangat menderita.

"Katakan padaku, apa pekerjaan anak itu, apa dia mencuri untuk mendapatkan uang demi kakaknya?." Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, lebih buruk dari itu, dia bekerja sebagai pekerja seks, setahun yang lalu sejak usianya baru mencapai 16 tahun."

"Dia mengikuti jejak pamannya yang sudah meninggal, anak itu terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan itu demi kakaknya, tapi sayangnya aku belum mendapatkan informasi tentang dia."

"Dia sedang berada di Konoha, dia sekolah di KIHS, tapi anak itu juga akan pindah sekolah ke Suna, demi menemani kakaknya." Hikari tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia merasa harus bertanggung jawab penderitaan kedua kakak beradik tersebut.

"Perawat yang menangani Itachi mengatakan padaku, anak itu akan kembali besok, jadi jika anda ingin menemuinya sebaiknya anda datang setelah anak itu berada di sana." ucap Iruka.

"Iya kau benar, aku akan mengatakan ini pada Hiashi, kami akan segera pergi menemui anak itu."

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamannya, kau sangat membantuku dan suamiku." ucap Hikari dengan tulus.

...

Hiashi dan Hikari berada di ruang kerja mereka, Hikari menceritakan semua hasil pertemuannya dengan Iruka.

"Aku takut bertemu dengan mereka, aku takut anak itu membenci kita." ucap Hikari, wanita itu terlihat gelisah.

"Mau sampai kapan kita menunggu, anak itu pasti membutuhkan bantuan, terlepas dia membenci atau memaafkan kita, tapi kita harus menemuinya secepat mungkin." jawab Hiashi dengan tenang dan penuh wibawa.

"Tapi sebelum pergi kesana kita harus menyelesaikan masalah Hinata terlebih dahulu." ucap Hikari, dan suaminya hanya menatapnya seolah bertanya kenapa?.

"Hinata masih berhubungan dengan pemuda itu, dia memang akan pindah ke Suna, tapi tetap saja aku merasa khawatir, apa sebaiknya kita kirim Hinata kembali ke Amerika saja?" Hikari meminta pendapat Hiashi.

"Jika itu yang terbaik maka tidak ada jalan lain, Hinata harus pindah sekolah ke sana." ucap Hiashi.

"Lalu kapan kita akan ke Suna?" tanya Hikari.

"Besok lusa, tapi kita harus mengantarkan Hinata terlebih dahulu." jawab Hiashi dan Hikari hanta menyetujui ucapan suaminya.

...

Sasuke tengah berada di stasiun kereta, pagi ini dia akan segera berangkat ke Suna, Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai ikut menemani dan mengantarnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tidak akan datang, gadis itu sudah menghubunginya tadi malam, Hinata takut tidak bisa melepaskan Sasuke, dan keputusan Hinata tersebut dapat Sasuke maklumi.

"Kau masih menunggunya?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke beberapa kali melihat sekeliling, seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kurasa tidak." jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Dia pasti sedang menghabiskan banyak tisyu karena menangis." Sai berkata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Sai?,..." Gaara mengingatkan Sai bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Mungkin kau benar Sai." ucap Sasuke, ketiga temannya terdiam

"Aku minta tolong jaga dia untukku." ucap Sasuke pada ketiga temanya, satu persatu dari mereka memberikan salam dan pelukan perpisahan.

Sepuluh menit lagi kereta akan berangkat, Sasuke masih menunggu Hinata dan berharap gadis itu muncul untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, dan sebenarnya Sasuke juga merindukan Hinata.

Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Sasukeee..." saat suara itu terdengar, pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan mengukir senyuman.

"Sasukeee..." suara itu terdengar lagi, Sasuke berbalik, ketiga temannya hanya tersenyum, di belakang mereka seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam sekolahnya tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Brugh..

Grebb..

Hinata menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan, dan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senang hati, tubuh Hinata tenggelam dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kukira dia tidak akan datang?." ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Dia berubah pikiran di saat-saat terakhir, merepotkan." Sakura dan tiga gadis lainya muncul dari arah belakang, Naruto berbalik dan memperlihatkan senyumnya yang menawan dan membuat salah satu teman Hinata salah tingkah.

"Kalian datang juga?" Sai berkata sambil menatap Sakura yang menurutnya sangat cantik.

"Mereka perlu waktu, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka berdua." ucap Gaara, para pemuda dan para gadis tersebut pergi sedikit menjauh dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sasuke bertanya di sela pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, ternyata aku tidak tahan untuk bertemu denganmu, tadinya aku tidak akan datang." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

Cup..

"Jaga dirimu, Sasuke." Hinata mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat dan pemuda itu terpaku, baru saja Hinata mengecupnya.

"Saat berada di sana, jangan pernah berani melirik gadis lain, karena aku tidak akan membiarkannya." ucap Hinata dengan serius, Sasuke tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Aku tidak bercanda, jadi jangan tertawa." Hinata terlihat kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya itu akan sulit, di sekolah baru pasti akan ada banyak gadis cantik." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Apa?, kau?,... aku menyesal datang kesini." Hinata menangis, gadis itu berbalik setelah mengusap air matanya, Hinata bermaksud untuk melangkah dan meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu menarik tangannya.

Cup...

Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

"Hei, kau tahu aku cuma bercanda, kenapa sensitif sekali." Sasuke menyetuhkan keningnya.

"...Hiks..." hanya ada isak tangis di bibir Hinata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, apa kau berpikir aku bisa menggantikan dirimu dengan gadis yang lain, bukankah sudah kukatakan kau adalah hidupku?" lanjut Sasuke.

"Kita mungkin berpisah, tapi aku akan kembali, aku akan berusaha keras agar aku bisa lebih layak untukmu, aku hanya berharap untuk kesembuhan kakakku."

"Kumohon tunggulah aku, Hinata!" Sasuke mencium kening Hinata, gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Pada akhirnya mereka berpisah, Hinata terpaksa melepaskan pemuda itu, cinta mereka memang sulit dan sangat menyakitkan, semua di karenakan status dan keadaan Sasuke.

Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa cinta pertamanya akan serumit ini, apalagi dia jatuh cinta dengan orang yang tidak tepat, tapi Hinata tidak menyesal karena mencintai Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya orang biasa yang membutuhkan ketulusan, menurut Hinata Sasuke layak mendapatkan hal itu, karena Sasuke juga memberikan ketulusan yang ada pada dirinya untuk orang yang dia sayangi.

Hinata bersandar di kursi yang berada di balkon kamarnya, malam ini Hinata hanya ingin menatap langit, merindukan Sasuke dan juga memikirkannya, berada di bawah langit yang sama namun terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh, semua itu membuat Hinata tersiksa.

Sasuke sudah memberi kabar, dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan sekarang sedang menemani Itachi di rumah sakit.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sasuke, aku merindukanmu." Hinata bergumam, gadis itu tak hentinya memikirkan kekasihnya, Sasuke pasti kesepian, dia sendirian di sana, Sasuke tidak mengenal siapapun di Suna.

...

"Apa?,..." Hinata sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba kedua orang tuanya mendatangi kamarnya dan mengatakan kalau Hinata harus pergi ke Amerika besok pagi dan pindah sekolah ke negara tersebut.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?, aku tidak mau pergi, dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun, aku akan tetap berada di sini." ucap Hinata, emosinya sedikit naik.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu sayang." ucap Hiashi, pria mengusap kepala putrinya.

"Apa ini karena Sasuke?, kalian ingin menjauhkanku darinya?" ucap Hinata lagi, Hikari menghela napas.

"Ya itu benar, kau keras kepala, apa kau pikir mama tidak tahu kalau selama dua hari ini kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?" Hikari berusaha menekan amarahnya.

"Mama, mengawasiku?,.. itu bagus, itu menunjukan kalau aku tidak punya hak apapun di rumah ini, Hanabi saja masih bisa menikmati masa remajanya." Hinata meraung.

"Karena kau sudah terpengaruh dengan pergaulan yang buruk, pemuda itu memberi pengaruh yang buruk untukmu, kau membangkang dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan kami." Hikari berusaha tetap tenang.

"Mama, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hal itu, dia pemuda yang baik, dia selalu menjagaku dan menghormatiku."

"Cukup, hentikan perdebatan ini, mau atau tidak mau, suka ataupun tidak, kau tetap akan pergi ke Amerika, lanjutkan pendidikanmu di sana, kau bisa bertemu dengan temanmu lagi dan kau tidak akan kesepian, itu semua demi kebaikanmu." Hiashi berkata dengan penuh penekanan pada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu terdiam.

"Itu bukan untuk kebaikanku tapi kebaikan kalian, kalian takut di permalukan, nama baik lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku." Hinata menangis, memangnya apalagi, nama baik keluarga Hyuga harus tetap bersih dan tidak tercoreng oleh satu hal apapun.

Hinata merenung di tempat tidurnya, sudah hampir pagi tapi matanya tidak bisa terpejam, semalam ayah dan ibunya tetap bersikeras untuk mengirimnya ke luar negri, meskipun Hinata sudah menangis dan memohon pada mereka.

Hinata memikirkan Sasuke, pemuda itu pasti kecewa dan sedih jika mengetahui dirinya pergi ke luar negri, Hinata tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Sasuke, lalu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hanya ada satu jalan." Hinata bergumam dan segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

...

Hikari,Hiashi dan Hanabi sudah berada di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi, mereka bersiap untuk mengantar Hinata ke bandara.

"Hanabi, panggilkan Hinata untuk sarapan!" perintah Hikari pada putri bungsunya.

"Ok mom..." jawab Hanabi gadis remaja itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Setelah mengantar Hinata ke bandara, kita akan pergi ke Suna." ucap Hikari pada suaminya yang sedang menyantap sarapannya.

"Hn, sudah kau dapatkan alamatnya?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja, Suna Hospital, lantai 23 kamar no 07, atas nama Uchiha Itachi." jawab Hikari pada suaminya.

"Ma,..." Hanabi baru saja memanggil Hinata, gadis itu kembali ke meja makan.

"Kakak tidak ada di kamarnya." ucap Hanabi dengan takut, Hikari dan Hiashi tampak terkejut.

"Apa?, apa kau yakin?" tanya Hikari, Hanabi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hiashi, kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" ucap Hikari sambil memijat kepalanya.

"Iya, Hinata pasti pergi menemui pemuda itu, Hinata melarikan diri." jawab Hiashi dengan suara yang dingin.

"Kita harus menyusulnya dan menemukannya." ucap Hikari, wanita itu hanya mampu menghela napas, sikap Hinata sudah berubah karena jatuh cinta, sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya.

...

Hinata berada di kereta menuju Suna, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya, entahlah Hinata tidak tahu apakah tindakannya itu kekanakan, ataukah benar dia sudah menjadi seorang pembangkang?, Hinata mengerti selama ini kedua orang tuanya ingin yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

Tapi hatinya tidak bisa berbohong, untuk saat dia hanya menginginkan Sasuke, Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa kedua orang tuanya tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya tentang Sasuke, tentang alasan pemuda itu punya pekerjaan yang buruk, Hikari dan Hiashi tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

 **The Reason.**

Hiashi dan Hikari juga menuju Suna, mungkin keberangkatan Hinata ke Amerika harus di tunda, mereka mendapat informasi di mana Sasuke berada dan mereka berpikir Hinata juga pasti menuju tempat yang sama.

"Apa ini takdir atau kebetulan?, Sasuke berada di tempat yang sama di mana Itachi di rawat, Suna Hospital?" ucap Hikari dan Hiashi yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Mungkin pemuda itu punya kerabat yang di rawat di sana." ucap Hiashi, Hikari hanya menganggukan kepalanya, pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke Suna, wanita itu menghubungi pihak sekolah KIHS dan menanyakan kepindahan Sasuke juga tempat tinggal pemuda itu.

"Siapa nama belakang pemuda bernama Sasuke itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku lupa menanyakannya, sudahlah itu tak penting, sekarang ayo cepat Hiashi jangan membuang waktu." Hikari terlihat begitu cemas, di sisi lain Hikari mengkhawatirkan putrinya dan di satu sisi Hikari masih cemas memikirkan Itachi dan adiknya.

...

Sasuke merasa lelah lahir dan juga batinnya, kemarin malam saat baru tiba, Sasuke di kejutkan oleh Itachi yang tiba-tiba kejang dan membuat Sasuke ketakutan, Sasuke takut terjadi apa-apa pada kakaknya itu.

Semalaman Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dan terjaga karena menunggu kakaknya, sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali menghubungi Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa gelisahnya, tapi Sasuke juga tidak mau mengganggu Hinata, dia takut bagaimana jika Itachi juga meninggalkanya sendirian dan jika itu terjadi maka Sasuke tidak punya siapapun lagi di dunia ini

Sasuke bersandar pada kursi yang berada di dekat ranjang Itachi, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan berharap bisa tidur untuk melupakan beban pikirannya, dari sudut matanya yang terpejam keluar air mata yang menuruni pipinya secara perlahan.

Krieet...

Suara pintu yang terbuka sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke merasa terganggu, suara ketukan hak sepatu yang Sasuke dengar sama sekali tidak dihiraukannya, Sasuke berpikir itu adalah perawat yang akan memeriksa Itachi, karena langkah kaki tersebut berhenti, mungkin perawat itu sudah sampai di ranjang Itachi.

Sasuke merasakan orang itu melangkah semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tidak hanya itu Sasuke juga mencium wangi tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya, wangi tubuh Hinata.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya, saat membuka mata, Sasuke melihat Hinata berdiri di hadapannya, Sasuke merasa itu adalah halusinasi karena dia terlalu merindukan Hinata.

"Hinata?..." Sasuke berdiri dan berhadapan dengan gadis dengan tinggi sebatas dagunya, air matanya mengalir.

"Ini aku Sasuke, aku datang untukmu." ucap Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan, Hinata tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang menangis, Hinata merangkul Sasuke, kedua tanganya melingkar di punggung pemuda itu.

"Benarkah ini dirimu?" tanya Sasuke seolah tak percaya bahwa yang tengah di peluknya adalah Hinata.

"Iya ini aku, aku Hinatamu." ucap Hinata dalam pelukannya, Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, dia juga mengusap air mata kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah ciuman di keningnya, Hinata mencium cukup lama disana tidak hanya itu Hinata juga mencium kedua mata, pipi, hidung dan berakhir dengan kecupan manis di bibir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya kau kemari?" tanya Sasuke setelah menyadari keadaan.

"Naik kereta." ucap Hinata singkat, Sasuke tersenyum dia tahu gadisnya itu sedang bercanda.

"Aku pergi dari rumah." wajah Hinata terlihat serius, Sasuke terdiam, kenapa Hinata melakukan itu.

"Apa?, Hinata kau?-..."

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Hinata memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Papa dan Mamaku, ingin mengirimku ke Amerika dan sekarang seharusnya aku sedang berada di pesawat untuk menuju kesana." Sasuke terkejut secepat itukah orang tua Hinata mengambil keputusan.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau rela jika semua cinta kita berakhir sampai di sini, dan apa kau rela aku pergi jauh darimu, aku tidak rela, aku tidak mau itu terjadi, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Tolong hargailah keputusanku ini." Hinata menarik kerah jaket yang di pakai Sasuke, jaket yang belum sempat Sasuke ganti.

"Mereka akan mencarimu." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, biarkan aku tetap bersamamu sebentar saja, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan jika ternyata kita harus berpisah, apa kau akan menerima semuanya?" Sasuke terdiam pertanyaan Hinata sangat sulit untuk di jawab, jika Hinata meninggalkan dirinya, apa dia bisa menerima.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku ingin berjuang untukmu." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, jika aku tetap pergi seperti keingin papa dan mamaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Hinata, kumohon ini sangat sulit untukku, apa yang harus kujawab." Hinata tahu Sasuke sedang mengalami masalah, Hinata menangis dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka sedikit kasar, Hinata dan Sasuke terkejut saat melihat Hiashi dan Hikari berada di sana., tentu saja Hikari mengikuti Hinata dari stasiun kereta dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Hinata.

"Mama?,.." Hinata melirik ke arah ranjang Itachi, Hinata khawatir Itachi akan terganggu, Sasuke menyatukan jemarinya di jemari Hinata.

"Hinata, ayo kita pulang kau harus segera pergi." ucap Hikari dengan amarah yang tertahan, wanita itu bicara sepelan mungkin supaya tidak mengganggu ketenangan seorang pasien yang berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan tetap bersama Sasuke." ucap Hinata.

"Nyonya, biarkan Hinata bersamaku, aku sangat mencintainya." ucap Sasuke dan Hikari semakin marah.

"Diam kau, karena dirimu putriku jadi seorang pembangkang, pengaruhmu begitu buruk untuknya, dan kau bilang mencintainya?, kau bisa meminta cinta pada semua wanita tapi bukan putriku." jawab Hikari.

"Hikari, sudah cukup, ini rumah sakit jangan membuat keributan di sini, dan Hinata turuti perkataan mamamu dan kita akan segera pergi dari tempat ini." Hiashi berkata pada Hikari dan Hinata.

"Hinata tidak akan pergi kemanapun, sudah kukatakan dia akan tetap berada di sisiku." Sasuke menaikan sedikit emosinya.

"Berani sekali kau, apa yang akan kau berikan padanya?, rasa malu?, putriku tidak pantas untuk pemuda kotor sepertimu!" Hikari berteriak mengeluarkan amarahnya.

"MAMA,...cukup!" Hinata juga berteriak, sekali lagi Hikari menghina Sasuke.

" _S-Sasuke,...Sasuke..."_ Sasuke dan Hinata membulatkan matanya, mereka mendengar suara asing di ruangan tersebut, begitupun Hikari dan Hiashi, mereka berbalik ke arah suara rintihan dari seorang pasien yang mereka belakangi, Hikari sangat terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Kakak!" Sasuke segera mendekat keranjang Itachi, pemuda itu menangis, Hikari menutup mulutnya dan air matanya meluncur dengan deras.

" _Sasuke,...adikku..."_ Itachi kembali merintih namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Kakak,...hiks,..aku ada di sini." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Itachi, Hinata segera berlari memanggil dokter.

"Hikari dia adalah,-..." Hiashi merangkul pundak Hikari yang bergetar.

"Iya Hiashi, dia pemuda itu, Itachi Uchiha, malaikatku, dan dia adalah kakak dari anak itu, anak yang menyewakan payung, anak itu Sasuke,... _Uchiha._ " Hikari menangis, Hiashi menggandengnya keluar kamar supaya Hikari lebih tenang.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya, selama ini mereka begitu dekat." Hikari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hiashi.

...

Hinata dan Sasuke masih menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Itachi, entah apa yang di rasakan Sasuke, Hinata menatap pemuda itu yang terus melihat ke arah kakaknya.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke merasakan usapan di punggungnya, Hinata merangkul Sasuke.

"Kakakku sembuh, dia sembuh." Sasuke merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Hinata, saat ini Sasuke membutuhkannya dari orang yang dicintainya.

"Iya dia akan sembuh, dan akan kembali bersamamu, ini keajaiban, kita harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan." ucap Hinata, dan Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke sangat bahagia Itachi menunjukan perkembangan kesehatannya, saat ini Sasuke merasakan titik terang dalam hidupnya, Itachi memang belum membuka mata, tapi Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi sang kakak akan segera sadar, banyak harapan yang Sasuke bayangkan untuk masa depannya, dan salah satunya adalah Hinata, Sasuke akan memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Hinata.

 **To be continue.**

 **Hai,**

 **The Reason chap 8, tinggal 2 chap lagi..**

 **Ayo reviewnya mana?, ko sepi?...**

 **Aku baper sendiri pas moment Itachi manggil nama Sasuke...hiks...**

 **fav lagi, follow lagi donk yang lainya plisss...**

 **Selalu terima kasih untuk yang sudah dukung, aku sangat menghargai review dari kalian semua, i love u all, i love u so much..**

 **Salam sayang, peluk cium dariku untuk kalian semua...**

 **see u next chap...by...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto Mr. MK**

 **The Reason.**

 **Sasuke. U x Hinata. H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Romance/Family.**

 **Typo(s), OOC, ide pasaran, dan masih banyak kekurangan lain di fict ini.**

 **Happy reading.**

Wajah tampan itu semakin terlihat tampan, senyuman di wajahnya senantiasa terus terukir, kebahagiaan terpancar dari tatapan matanya yang hangat.

Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang selalu tersenyum, gadis itu juga merasakan kebahahiaan yang Sasuke perlihatkan, sudah tiga hari Hinata menemani Sasuke, sedangkan ayah dan ibunya menginap di hotel yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa ayah dan ibunya tidak lagi memaksanya untuk pulang, dan mereka malah menginap di hotel, sejujurnya Hinata sedikit takut apa mungkin ayah dan ibunya hanya memberi waktu padanya, dan setelah itu mereka akan membawanya secara paksa.

"Hei, kau melamun?" Sasuke menyentuh dagu Hinata, saat ini mereka sedang duduk di bangku yang berada di luar kamar Itachi, mereka sedang menunggu dokter yang memeriksa Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan Papa dan Mamaku, kenapa mereka belum kembali ke Konoha." jawab Hinata, gadis itu menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Mereka pasti menunggumu." ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja, aku hanya takut kalau sebentar lagi mereka akan memaksaku untuk pulang." Hinata menghela napas.

"Tentu saja kau tidak bisa di sini terus, kau harus sekolah dan melanjutkan pendidikanmu." ucap Sasuke, tangan besarnya mengusap lembut helaian indigo Hinata.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tetap menginginkanku pergi ke Amerika?" Hinata menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu terdiam.

"Aku,-..."

"Hinata...!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena ada yang memanggil Hinata, siapa lagi selain ayah dan ibu Hinata yang datang ke rumah sakit.

"Mama...!" Hinata berucap pelan memanggil ibunya, Sasuke menghela napas pelan, kali ini Hinata pasti meninggalkannya.

Hiashi dan Hikari menghampiri mereka, kalau di perhatikan Hikari tanpak begitu gugup saat bertatapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

"Mama, ada apa datang kesini?, apa kalian ingin membawaku pergi?." Hinata terlihat sedikit panik.

"Aku,-..."

"Tidak sayang, kami kesini karena ada sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan." ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Hiashi menyelanya, Hikari masih terdiam.

"Dan kami ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke." lanjut Hiashi, Hinata dan Sasuke sudah bisa menebak apa yang ingin di sampaikan Hiashi, tetap saja mereka ingin memisahkan kedua sejoli itu dengan cara yang halus.

"Tuan, apa anda ingin membujuk supaya Hinata meninggalkanku, sudah kukatakan bahwa kami,-..."

"Ini tidak ada hubunganya dengan Hinata, ini tentang hal lain, percayalah anak muda." Hiashi memotong ucapan Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat penasaran.

"Papa, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada Sasuke?," Hinata bertanya pada ayahnya.

"Ini tentang,-..."

"Sasuke Uchiha?." seorang dokter muncul dari kamar inap Itachi, Hiashi tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dokter tersebut.

"Ya dokter?" Sasuke segera menghampiri dokter tersebut dan melupakan perkataan Hiashi.

"Kakakmu sudah kembali sadar, ini keajaiban, kondisinya bahkan begitu baik, dia sudah membuka matanya dan dia langsung memanggil namamu." seorang dokter wanita berkata dengan senyumnya, dia terlihat bahagia karena pasiennya sudar sadar.

Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, Hiashi dan Hikari saling menatap, sedangkan Sasuke wajahnya terlihat terkejut tapi terlukis kebahagian di sana, satu tetes air matanya meluncur.

"Benarkah, syukurlah." ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang temuilah kakakmu!" ucap dokter tersebut, tanpa membuang waktu Sasuke segera masuk ke kamar Itachi, Hinata juga menyusulnya, Hikari dan Hiashi juga mengikuti mereka.

Sasuke mendekati ranjang Itachi secara perlahan, perasaannya begitu campur aduk, bahagia, sedih, terharu dan tidak percaya tengah di rasakannya.

Mata Itachi terbuka, tatapannya lemah, Sasuke tidak bisa membendung air matanya, mata kakaknya begitu sayu dan kosong.

"Kakak..." Sasuke berucap lirih, pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjang.

"S-Siapa kau?." ucap Itachi suaranya terdengar serak, Sasuke kembali menitikan air mata, sepertinya Itachi masih kebingungan.

"Kakak aku Sasuke!" ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu memeluk kakaknya, Hinata menangis haru melihat kejadian tersebut.

"S-Sasuke di mana dia, aku ingin melihatnya?" ucap Itachi, perkataannya sedikit terdengar kaku.

"Aku adalah Sasuke." Sasuke menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"Tidak, kau bukan adikku, kau pasti salah, adikku masih kecil, dia baru berumur 10 tahun." Sasuke menangis, Itachi tidak mengenalinya, tapi itu wajar, Itachi sudah terlalu lama tidak sadarkan diri, sepertinya ingatan Itachi berhenti sejak tujuh tahun lalu.

Hikari dan Hiashi yang melihat kejadian tersebut merasa tercubit, pemuda malang yang menolong mereka itu tampak kebingungan, Hikari menangis di bahu suaminya.

Hinata menyentuh bahu Sasuke, sungguh hatinya terasa begitu sakit melihat keadaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, s-sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu dia dulu, kita panggil dokter untuk memeriksanya lagi." ucap Hinata, Sasuke mengusap air mata dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Dokter yang di tunggu belum juga datang, Hinata dan Sasuke masih menunggu, Hinata mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di sofa supaya pemuda itu bisa lebih tenang.

Hikari mendekati ranjang Itachi karena ingin melihat lebih dekat malaikatnya itu, Hikari menangis mengingat kembali kejadian yang dialami pemuda itu.

Tangan Hikari terulur dan menyentuh wajah Itachi dan mata pria itu kembali terbuka memperlihatkan manik hitamnya yang tanpa cahaya.

"N-Nyonya?..." Itachi berucap lirih, Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap dalam hati mereka berkata, apa yang sedang di lakukan Hikari.

"Itachi, malaikatku, apa kau mengingatku?." ucap Hikari sambil mengusap wajah Itachi.

 _'Malaikat?'_

Hinata menggumam dalam pikirannya, sejenak berpikir dan dia menyadari sesuatu, gadis itu menutup mulutnya, air matanya turun, Sasuke terkejut melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengusap air mata Hinata.

"M-Mamaku..." Hinata berkata ragu.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata ada apa?" Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata, kenapa gadis itu menangis, dan yang lebih tidak di mengertinya kenapa Hikari menghampiri Itachi dan menyentuh wajahnya.

Hinata takut apa yang dipikirkannya benar bahwa Itachi adalah orang yang selalu di cari ibunya selama ini, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?, apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu jika dia tahu bahwa penyebab itachi menderita adalah karena menolong orang tuanya, apakah Sasuke akan marah dan membencinya?.

"N-Nyonya,...anda..?" suara lirih Itachi kembali terdengar.

"Apa kau mengingatku Itachi?" Hikari kembali bertanya sambil menangis, Hiashi menghampiri dan berdiri di dekat Hikari, Itachi menatap mereka berdua, sungguh Hiashi tidak sanggup untuk menatap langsung pada Itachi.

"Ya, apa anda dan suami anda baik-baik saja?" Hikari dan Hiashi terkejut, pria muda itu mengenalnya, masih mengingatnya, Sasuke segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka, sedangkan Hinata masih terduduk dengan tangisannya yang makin deras.

"A-Ada apa ini?, kena-kenapa kakakku bisa mengenali anda berdua.?" Sasuke bertanya dengan gagap, kedua orang tua Hinata menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"N-Nyonya, bisakah kau membawa adikku kesini, aku ingin melihatnya, dan tolong suruh dia berhenti menyewakan payungnya." Itachi kembali bersuara, Sasuke meremas rambutnya, Itachi masih tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke berada di hadapannya.

"Permisi,...bisakan kalian keluar dulu, aku akan memeriksanya." seorang dokter yang di tunggu akhirnya muncul di tengah rasa putus asa Sasuke.

"Kami ingin berbicara denganmu Sasuke, ayo kita bicara di luar saja." ucap Hiashi.

"Kau juga ikut kami sayang.!" ucap Hiashi pada Hinata yang masih duduk di sofa, Hikari menghampiri putrinya, kemudian menganggukan kepala karena tatapan Hinata seolah bertanya padanya.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, kedua telapak tanganya menjadi penopang, wajahnya di tutupi dengan kedua tangannya tersebut, tapi terlihat pemuda itu menangis, tenggorokanya terlihat naik turun karena menahan isakan.

"Maafkan kami, sungguh ini bukan kesengajaan, kejadian itu begitu cepat bahkan kami tidak menyadarinya." ucap Hikari, baru saja mereka menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi tujuh tahun lalu, bagaimana Itachi kecelakaan dan bagaimana selama ini mereka mencari keberadaan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Ya sekarang Sasuke mengingatknya pasangan suami istri yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang sama, orang yang sudah menyewa payungnya, orang yang sudah ditolong kakaknya.

Hinata merasakan sakit di dadanya melihat Sasuke, ingin sekali dia memeluk pemuda itu dan menyalurkan rasa sayangnya, tapi saat ini Hinata enggan melakukanya, Hinata takut membuat Sasuke semakin terluka.

"Kami mohon berikan kesempatan pada kami untuk menebus semua kebaikan kakakmu, dia berhak mendapatkannya." Hikari masih berucap dan berharap Sasuke mau memaafkan mereka.

"Ijinkan kami berbicara dengannya." Hikari berkata kembali, Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, semua serba mendadak, Sasuke tidak bisa percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang di hadapinya.

Sasuke merenung di kamar rawat kakaknya, kali ini dia hanya sendiri, Hinata sudah di bawa orang tuanya.

 _'Hinata?'_

Sasuke lupa dia sudah mengabaikan Hinata, semua karena berita yang mengejutkannya, semua tidak membaik, malah bertambah satu masalah lagi yang sangat rumit.

 **Flash back.**

Sasuke masih menundukan kepalanya, dia masih duduk di bangku tunggu di luar kamar Itachi, Hinata masih berada di sisinya, sedangkan Hiashi dan Hikari berada di dalam untuk berbicara dengan Itachi, tentu setelah sebelumnya mendapat ijin dari Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak bisa menghalangi atau mempersilahkan mereka, Sasuke terlalu bingung mengambil keputusan.

"S-Sasuke..?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata, gadis itu tampak gugup, matanya bengkak karena terus menangis.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang ini sebelumnya?" Hinata tercekat, Sasuke bertanya tanpa basa-basi dengan sikap yang dingin.

"Tidak, sungguh aku tidak tahu." Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat, dia memang tidak tahu.

"Aku hanya tahu kalau mama dan papaku sedang mencari keberadaan orang yang sudah menolongnya." ucap Hinata.

"Sasuke, aku,..."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku, aku ingin sendiri..." ucapan Hinata terpotong, gadis itu menitikkan air mata, Sasuke membencinya.

"Tapi,..."

"Kumohon, aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke dengan tangisan yang tertahan, sementara Sasuke sendiri juga menitikkan air mata, rambutnya diremas dengan kasar.

Sasuke sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini, rasa sakit di dadanya benar menyiksa, jika bisa Sasuke ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini, siapa yang harus di salahkan atas semua penderitaanya.

Bukan salah Hiashi dan Hikari, mereka tidak meminta untuk di tolong, mungkin semua sudah takdir Tuhan, bahkan mereka juga berusaha untuk mencari dirinya dan Itachi, ya Sasuke pernah mendengar tujuh tahun lalu pasangan suami istri Hyuga tersebut pernah mencari mereka, Sasuke kecil juga berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada mereka, tapi Sasuke kecil tidak tahu nama dan tempat tinggal mereka.

Bukan salah Itachi yang rela menolong orang lain dan membahayakan dirinya, rasa kemanusiaan Itachi yang mendorongnya.

Tidak, Sasuke tidak bisa dan tidak boleh menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang sudah terjadi, sekali lagi itu semua takdir yang Tuhan rencanakan.

Sasuke hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit yang di alaminya, dia semakin merasa dirinya hina, kotor, dan penuh dosa, seandainya Hikari dan Hiashi datang lebih awal maka Sasuke tidak perlu berada dalam lembah dosa yang membuat dirinya penuh dengan noda, di hina, direndahkan, tidak di hargai, dan tidak diinginkan, juga mendapat penolakan dari sebagian orang.

Sasuke menyesal?, tentu saja, sekarang dia menyadari betapa berharganya sebuah kehormatan, tapi Sasuke juga tidak menyesal karena kakaknya masih bernapas sampai saat ini.

 **Flashback end.**

 _'Maafkan aku, Hinata...'_

Sasuke bergumam, semua ekspresi wajah Hinata tergambar dipikiranya, senyuman, tangisan, semuanya mengisi seluruh isi kepalanya, begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Sasuke, kaukah itu?" Sasuke terperanjat mendengar suara Itachi yang memanggil namanya, dengan segera dia berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Kakak, ada apa, kau butuh sesuatu?, aku akan panggilkan dokter." ucap Sasuke, Itachi menatapnya penuh rasa rindu.

"Benarkah kau adikku?" Itachi bertanya membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Apa yang sudah kulewatkan?"

"Berapa lama aku seperti ini.?" Itachi masih menatap Sasuke, air matanya turun, begitupun dengan Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, kakak." Sasuke memeluk Itachi, isakannya begitu terdengar, pemuda itu seperti menumpahkan semua perasaan yang di pendamnya, Itachi ingin sekali membalas pelukan adiknya itu, tapi tubuhnya sulit sekali untuk di gerakan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mengenalimu, kupikir Sasukeku masih kecil." ucap Itachi, tadi siang Hikari dan Hiashi menceritakan semua yang di alami Itachi, mereka juga menceritakan bahwa Sasukelah yang menjaganya selama ini.

Sasuke terbangun dan melepaskan pelukannya, mengusap air mata kakaknya dan juga air matanya sendiri.

"Paman Obito?" Itachi kembali bersuara, namun air matanya kembali turun.

"P-Paman sudah meninggal, dia sakit." jawab Sasuke, pemuda itu bingung, Itachi pasti akan bertanya banyak hal.

"Kenapa dia sakit?, paman sangat sehat." Sasuke menghela napas, untuk sekarang Itachi tidak boleh tau tentang Obito dan juga dirinya, sepertinya Hikari dan Hiashi hanya menceritakan semua dari susut pandang mereka dan Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu.

Sasuke merasa bahagia perjuangannya tidak sia-sia, tapi masalah baru akan segera datang, bagaimana jika Itachi tau bahwa dirinya pernah bekerja sebagai pekerja kotor, dan uangnya di pakai untuk biaya perawatannya, Itachi pasti merasa jijik padanya.

Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain saat ini, Hikari menawarkan bantuan untuk Itachi, Hikari mengambil alih semua yang di butuhkan Itachi, Sasuke tidak memungkiri bahwa sekarang dirinya tidak punya biaya untuk kakaknya itu.

Dengan terpaksa Sasuke menerima bantuan dari ibu kekasihnya itu, Itachi berhak mendapat perawatan yang lebih baik, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa saat ini Sasuke juga menderita karena Hinata tidak berada di sisinya.

 **The Reason.**

Pagi ini,...

Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai sedang menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke, kenapa pemuda bermanik hitam itu berada di atap sekolah dengan memakai pakaian seragam KIHS, bukankah seharusnya dia berada di Suna.

Sasuke memang kembali bersekolah, karena Itachi di pindahkan kembali ke Konoha, Hikari yang melakukannya, wanita itu bahkan memperkerjakan seorang perawat untuk Itachi, Hikari juga menyewakan sebuah rumah untuk tempat tinggal Itachi karena rumah lama mereka sudah Sasuke jual dua tahun yang lalu, dan selama itu Sasuke tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap dan sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit atau di hotel bersama wanita yang menyewanya.

"Selamat datang kembali Teme." ucap Naruto, mereka bertiga memberi pelukan selamat datang untuk Sasuke.

"Hinata sudah masuk sejak seminggu lalu." wajah Sasuke berubah sendu mendengar nama Hinata di sebut, rasa bersalah menggerogoti lubuk hatinya, sudah lebih dari seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, bertukar kabarpun tidak mereka lakukan.

"Melihat ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." kali ini Sai yang membuka suara.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Hinata, tapi sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya." ucap Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke menceritakan semua pada ketiga sahabatnya, para pemuda yang berbeda warna surai itu hanya mampu menghela napas, mereka memaklumi dan mengerti dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Sekarang perbedaanku dengannya semakin terlihat, aku tak pantas untuknya, dia berhak mendapat yang jauh lebih baik." ucap Sasuke di sertai senyuman kecut.

"Temui dia dan bicaralah, aku yakin dia merindukanmu, Hinata sangat mencintaimu." Sasuke tampak berpikir, sejujurnya Sasuke juga merindukan gadis itu, tapi Sasuke menyadari jurang yang memisahkan mereka semakin dalam dan membesar.

Di kantin...

"Pelajaran Orochimaru sensei, membuatku kebas dan kesemutan, bayangkan saja kita tidak bebas bergerak seperti patung saja." Sakura menggerutu, Karin, Ino dan Tenten tertawa, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hinata ada berita bagus,..." ucap Sakura kembali, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sambil mengaduk makanan.

"Sasuke sudah kembali, dan dia masuk sekolah hari ini." Hinata terperanjat ada senyum di wajahnya.

"Dia sekara-..."

"Eh?..." Sakura terkejut, secepat kilat Hinata pergi meninggalkan temannya.

"Heuh...dasar tidak sabaran." Karin membuka suara.

"Mengertilah sedikit." Ino juga ikut menimpali, ketiga gadis yang lainnya menganggukan kepala.

Sasuke masih menengadahkan wajahnya, Naruto dan yang lainya sudah pergi, Sasuke merasa ragu untuk pergi kekelas, Sasuke tidak sanggup untuk menatap mata Hinata nantinya, Sasuke tidak sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan gadisnya.

Krieet...

Pintu terbuka secara perlahan, Sasuke berpaling ke arah pintu di sana berdiri seorang gadis bersurai panjang yang menatapnya penuh kerinduan, tatapan mereka terkunci untuk beberapa saat.

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah Hinata terdengar cepat dalam satu kedipan mata gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukannya.

Ingin sekali Sasuke membalas pelukan gadisnya, tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya entahlah apa itu Sasuke tidak tahu, sementara Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena tidak mendapat balasan dari Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, apa kau marah padaku, Sasuke?."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Waktu itu aku tidak kembali karena aku takut melukaimu, dan kau pasti ingin sendiri."

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh." Hinata menyampaikan banyak ucapan tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya.

"Jawab aku, Sasuke!" Hinata menaikan nada suaranya karena yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya menatapnya.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan, aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, bukankah kau juga tahu dengan apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke membuka suaranya, pemuda itu menghela napasnya yang terasa berat dan sesak.

"Semua begitu mendadak, sulit bagiku untuk menerima kenyataan, orang tuamu,-..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata, Hinata mengerti kalau saat ini Sasuke sangat tertekan.

"Apa kau tahu?, aku semakin merasa terhina dengan semua ini, dan sepertinya aku semakin tidak pantas untuk dirimu, orang tuamu saat ini sudah banyak membantu kakakku." Sasuke meremas rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hanya itu yang kutahu, tentang pantas atau tidak, orang lain tidak berhak untuk menilai." jawab Hinata.

"Cinta saja tidak cukup, apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini?, aku merasa tidak berguna, hidupku seperti benalu yang merugikan orang lain."

"Bahkan, aku sudah tidak memiliki kehormatan, mengertilah, hubungan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan." ucap Sasuke dengan satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihya.

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk memperjuangkan cintaku?, lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin mengakhirinya."

"Sejujurnya aku merasa bahagia, karena kupikir tidak ada penghalang lagi dalam hubungan kita, Mama dan Papaku juga tidak lagi melarangku bertemu denganmu." Hinata terisak.

"Mungkin mereka sudah menerimamu, Sasuke."

"Mereka tidak akan pernah menerimaku, Hinata."

"Tidak ada orang tua yang rela melihat anaknya hidup bersama dengan orang kotor sepertiku, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku bukan adik dari seorang Itachi Uchiha?, apa pandangan mereka terhadapku akan berubah?, tidak."

"Aku tahu siapa diriku, jati diriku tidak akan berubah, yang terbaik untuk kita adalah memutuskan hubungan ini." Sasuke menatap datar pada Hinata, namun di dalam lubuk hatinya dia merasa sakit luar biasa.

"Belajarlah untuk melupakanku, kita akan seperti orang asing seperti dulu, selamat tinggal Hinata." Pemuda itu ingin berlalu tapi Hinata memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hiks,...ini tidak adil untukku, jangan lakukan ini kumohon, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Hinata semakin menangis, tapi Sasuke seperti tidak peduli, perlahan tangan Hinata di lepaskannya.

"Ini yang terbaik, percayalah." ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik pada Hinata, pemuda itu kembali melangkah meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang terluka.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa terlukanya Sasuke saat ini, tidak mudah baginya untuk melepaskan Hinata, gadis yang sudah rela menerima dirinya, sebenarnya hal itu adalah pengorbanan dirinya untuk masa depan Hinata, katakan dia tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu terima kasih, padahal Hinata sudah sangat mencintai dirinya dengan setulus hati.

Tapi masa depan Hinata sangat penting bagi Sasuke, pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang Hinata butuhkan.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi, pria itu duduk di kursi rodanya, Itachi tidak bisa berjalan lagi karena kedua kakinya sudah di amputasi, sudah beberapa hari pria itu menjalani teraphy untuk melatih otot tubuhnya yang lain.

"Tidak ada." jawab singkat Sasuke, pemuda itu kemudian mendorong kursi roda kakaknya untuk segera pulang dari rumah sakit tempat Itachi teraphy, seorang perawat juga menemani mereka.

"Kakak, nanti di rumah aku ingin bicara sesuatu." ucap Sasuke dan Itachi hanya mengangguk.

"Dan anda juga, nona Yugao." ucap Sasuke pada perawat tersebut.

"Baiklah." jawab wanita berusia sekitar 25 tahunan itu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengatakan pada Itachi bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidak menerima bantuan dari Hikari lagi, sedangkan Yugao, Sasuke mau memberhentikan perawat itu, karena selama ini Hikari yang membayar gajinya.

...Di tempat lain...

Makan malam yang begitu sepi, hanya sepasang suami istri yang makan dalam diam, kedua putrinya tidak ikut bergabung.

"Hinata masih mengurung dirinya, sudah satu minggu ini dia tidak makan dengan benar, dia juga memaksaku untuk mengirimnya ke Amerika." ucap Hikari sambil menyendokan nasi untuk suaminya.

"Semuanya jadi rumit, dan anak itu, Sasuke menemuiku di kantor, dia memintaku untuk tidak memberikan bantuan lagi,...hah...aku bingung Hiashi." ucap Hikari, suaminya Hiashi hanya mendengarnya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Sasuke?" tanya Hiashi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku bertanya pada teman-teman Hinata dan mereka bilang Sasuke sudah memutuskan putri kita."

"Anak itu punya harga diri yang tinggi, aku mengerti perasaannya." ucap Hiashi.

"Biarkan saja, hal itu adalah cara menuju kedewasaan, mereka masih terlalu muda."

"Ya itu benar, jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku merasa senang, tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya punya kekasih seperti Sasuke, tapi kita juga tau alasan Sasuke bekerja seperti itu." Hikari berucap sambil menatap ke arah suaminya.

"Aku juga bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu begitu mencintai putri kita." Hiashi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Anak itu sangat pengertian, dan sangat tahu diri, sekali lagi dia berkorban." Hiashi menghela napas, Hikari menekuk alisnya.

"Maksudmu?." tanya Hikari.

"Sasuke memikirkan Hinata, semua dia lakukan demi masa depan Hinata, kau juga mengerti kan?"

Hikari mengangguk pelan, semua yang di ucapkan suaminya benar, Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata menjadi hinaan orang lain, pemuda itu banyak mengalami penderitaan, Sasuke juga rela melepas Hinata supaya gadis itu punya masa depan yang lebih baik.

Waktu cepat berlalu, kelulusan sekolah sudah di depan mata, perlahan kehidupan pun berubah, Hinata menjadi lebih pendiam, gadis itu sering menyendiri, sedangkan Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dalam bersikap, sejak mereka putus, mereka tidak pernah lagi berbicara satu sama lain.

Kehidupan Sasuke dan Itachi menjadi lebih baik, Itachi membuka usahanya kembali dengan pinjaman dari Hikari, dan sekarang modal tersebut sudah bisa mereka kembalikan, Itachi membuka toko kecil untuk berjualan aksesoris cantik buatan tanganya sendiri, kesehatannya juga semakin membaik karena perawat Yugao selalu menjaganya, dan siapa yang tahu bahwa cinta juga tumbuh di hati mereka, selama ini Yugao tetap bekerja sebagai perawat Itachi, karena permintaan Hikari.

Sasuke merasakan bahwa kehidupanya sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang, Sasuke ingin meneruskan pendidikan ke universitas dengan jalur beasiswa sama seperti dulu saat dia masuk sekolah SMA, beruntung Sasuke memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga bisa memudahkankanya mengikuti tes beasiswa.

Jauh didasar lubuk hatinya Sasuke merasa kehampaan yang menyiksa, hidupnya terasa tidak sempurna, karena seseorang yang menjadi alasan penyemangatnya sudah tak dimilikinya.

Sasuke hanya mampu melihat Hinata dari jauh, tanpa berniat untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu lagi, Sasuke berharap dirinya akan terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Hinata untuk kedepanya walaupun akan sulit dilakukanya.

"Teme, apa kau sudah di terima di Tokyo University?." tanya Naruto, kemarin mereka sudah melewatkan kelulusan di sekolah, seperti biasa mereka selalu tampil di acara sekolah tapi Sasuke tidak bernyanyi, Gaara yang menyumbangkan suaranya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengiringi dengan gitar akustiknya.

"Hn, dan bulan depan aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa baru di sana." ucap Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang memainkan gitarnya secara asal.

"Saat pesta kemarin, aku tidak melihat Hinata, apa dia tidak hadir?." ucap Gaara sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih bermain gitar.

"Dia memang tidak datang, karena dia akan pergi dari negara ini." kali ini Sai yang yang bersuara, Sasuke masih memainkan gitarnya seolah tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakan ketiga sahabatnya, Naruto menghela napas melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kalian berbicara, Sasuke teme sudah tidak peduli pada Hinata, lagi pula kenapa dia harus peduli." ucap Naruto kesal, Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatan memetik senar gitarnya dan melihat ke arah para pemuda tersebut.

"Kalian bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, kami pulang sekarang, benar-benar tidak berguna." ucap Naruto, Sai dan Gara menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarmu Dobe, kalau kau peduli padanya, temui dia dan hiburlah, aku yakin dia akan merasa tenang berbicara dengan orang suci seperti dirimu." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin.

"Sialan kau, apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?." Naruto menarik pakaian depan Sasuke sampai kusut, Gaara dan Sai segera melerai Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Aku muak, kenapa kau selalu membawa namanya?, aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya?." ucap Sasuke menahan amarah.

"Cih, kau benar, aku memang bodoh, tadinya kupikir kau akan mengingat kembali betapa kau mencintainya, tapi aku salah, kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, kau bahkan tidak peduli kalau selama ini dia sakit." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan kembali cengkraman tanganya.

"Naruto benar, Hinata sedang sakit, kemarin dia juga tidak datang ke pesta kelulusan karena sakit, Karin yang memberitahuku, sekarang dia sedang di rawat di rumah sakit." Gaara menambahkan ucapan Naruto, Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudahlah, kita pergi saja, percuma bicara dengan orang keras kepala seperti dia." Sai juga bersuara karena kesal.

Gaara, Naruto dan Sai akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berkata.

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu, besok jam 1 siang, Hinata akan kembali ke Amerika dia akan kuliah di sana, dan entah kapan dia kembali." ucap Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke, dan ketiga pemuda itupun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Sasuke merasa lelah, seharian ini dia membantu Itachi mengangkat barang-barang untuk keperluan kakaknya membuat aksesoris, dan sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, Sasuke tidak ingin beristirahat, Sasuke sengaja melewatkan jam makan siangnya karena dia tidak merasa lapar.

Tubuh Sasuke mungkin bekerja, tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikiranya, ucapan Naruto kemarin terus terngiang sampai Sasuke tidak bisa tidur semalaman, Hinata sedang sakit, dan hari ini gadis itu akan pergi, Sasuke tidak berhenti memikirkan Hinata, dan kali ini kisah cintanya akan berakhir selamanya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Hinata, sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin memilikimu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa berjuang untuk cintamu, selamat tinggal, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.'_

Sasuke jatuh terduduk di depan toko kakaknya, lututnya di tekuk, lengan kirinya menjadi penopang wajahnya yang menunduk, jika di perhatikan ada tetesan air yang terjatuh dari balik wajahnya itu.

Bahunya bergetar, Sasuke menangis dalam diam, betapa sakitnya perasaan Sasuke saat ini, dia merasa tidak punya pilihan dalam hidupnya, demi kehormatan Hinata Sasuke rela melepas gadis itu, Hinata berhak mendapat yang terbaik untuk dirinya.

 _'Sasuke...'_

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikanya dari dalam mobil yang lewat di depan toko kakaknya, seorang gadis yang di temani keluarganya, gadis itu berwajah pucat matanya sembab dan bibirnya bergetar.

 _'Selamat tinggal Sasuke.'_

 **To be continue.**

 **Hayo...holla...holla...**

 **Ff ini ngaret banget, maaf ya reader..**

 **Ada yang masih ingat dan nunggu g sich?...jangan2 udah pada lupa sama ff ini...**

 **Chap depan last chap ya?...**

 **Gimana kelanjutan kisah Sasuhina?..tunggu chap depan Ok?.**

 **Mm, seperti biasa tak ada kata selain terima kasih untuk semua reader, reviewer, favoriter, follower dan silent reader, semuanyaaaa...i love u all, i love u so much...**

 **C u next chap...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


	10. 10

**Naruto Mr, Mk**

 **The Reason**

 **Sasuke, U dan Hinata, H**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Hurt/Comfort.**

 **Happy reading.**

...5 tahun kemudian...

Pagi ini hujan turun dengan lebat, sang raja masih bersembunyi di balik awan gelap yang menyelimuti langit di atas kota Konoha, hampir seluruh kota basah karena guyuran air hujan.

Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun baru saja tiba di tempat kerjanya, pakaianya sedikit basah karena mengendarai sepeda motornya, meskipun sudah memakai _rain coat_ tetap saja air hujan membuatnya kebasahan.

Pemuda tersebut masuk ke tempat kerja dengan tepat waktu, sebagai karyawan dia harus taat pada peraturan dan salah satunya adalah hal tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke?" salah seorang teman kerjanya menyapa.

"Selamat pagi, Kiba?" jawab Sasuke pada pemuda bernama Kiba.

Kiba adalah rekan kerja Sasuke, sudah dua tahun ini mereka bekerja sama di sebuah perusahaan musik, seorang produser memperkerjakan mereka sebagai karyawan di perusahaan tersebut.

Walaupun Kiba sangat cerewet Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan semua itu, sulit mencari teman yang mau mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke yang seorang mantan pekerja seks, Kiba tau dan menerima keadaan Sasuke, saat melihat Kiba, Sasuke akan mengingat sahabatnya dulu, Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai, satu hal yang Sasuke syukuri, bahwa sampai saat ini ketiga sahabatnya masih bersedia meluangkan waktu mereka untuk berkumpul bersama.

Naruto, sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik ayahnya, dan kabarnya si blonde itu berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura, Gaara belum memiliki kekasih tapi pemuda itu sudah bekerja di kota asalnya Suna sebagai seorang arsitek, sedangkan Sai, dikabarkan sedang mendekati Ino si gadis barbie yang kebetulan menjadi model untuk karya seni lukisnya.

"Oi, Sasuke, kau lembur malam ini?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, aku ada acara bersama sahabat lamaku, kau mau bergabung Kiba?" jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak, terima kasih." jawab Kiba, saat ini sudah waktunya mereka pulang.

Sasuke tinggal di sebuah apartement sederhana yang mampu disewanya, Sasuke tidak tinggal bersama Itachi karena tidak ingin mengganggu Itachi dan istrinya, ya Itachi dan perawat Yugao akhirnya menikah dua tahun lalu, Sasuke sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Yugao karena mau menerima keadaan kakaknya, tidak hanya merawat Yugao juga selalu mendampingi Itachi, tapi Itachi masih bisa bekerja, usaha Itachi mendapat kemajuan ada perusahaan perfilman yang memakai jasanya untuk membuat aksesoris untuk properti film, dan hasil karya Itachi begitu di sukai dan kabarnya Itachi di undang untuk mengadakan pameran untuk hasil karyanya dan karya Itachi yang banyak di sukai adalah kalung buatanya yang selalu di buat indah dan unik.

 **The Reason.**

Empat orang pemuda tengah bersenda gurau menikmati malam, kebetulan sabtu malam ini mereka semua libur dari pekerjaan, beberapa kaleng minuman bersoda dan camilan tersedia di meja yang berada di hadapan mereka, tidak lupa beberapa bungkus rokok juga ada di sana beserta gasolinya.

Suara petikan gitar terdengar, salah seorang dari mereka juga bersenandung mengiringi suara petikan gitar sedangkan yang lain hanya menyimak sambil sesekali menghisap benda yang terbuat dari tembakau kemudian mengepulkan asapnya.

"Suaramu masih bagus, Gaara." ucap Naruto pada Gaara yang sedang bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ya, kau benar, sudah lama kita tidak tampil di panggung lagi, rasanya aku rindu masa-masa itu." Sai menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Hei, kita bukan anak SMA lagi, jika dulu para gadis akan terpesona dengan penampilan aneh kita, tapi sekarang wanita akan tertarik pada pria dengan penampilan berkelas dan juga uang." Gaara berhenti bernyanyi kemudian menjawab ucapan kedua temanya.

"Dan kau Teme?, bagaimana menurutmu." Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada Sasuke yang tidak berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

"Hn, aku tidak tahu, aku tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang wanita lihat dari diriku, aku tidak peduli." jawab Sasuke, ketiga temanya terdiam, mereka semua tau, Sasuke tidak bisa membuka hatinya lagi, hati Sasuke hanya milik gadis itu seorang, gadis yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya, gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, gadis yang sudah pergi meninggalkanya.

"Kau masih memikirkanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dan kau masih menunggunya, Teme?" lanjut Naruto, Sasuke berhenti memainkan gitar dan melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hn, kau lupa?, aku yang mengusirnya dari kehidupanku?, ya terkadang aku teringat padanya tapi aku tidak menunggunya." ucap Sasuke seolah tanpa beban tapi ketiga temanya tau, Sasuke tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakan gadis itu, Sasuke hilang harapan karena sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan gadis pujaanya, bahkan sejak kepergian gadis itu Sasuke tidak pernah tau lagi bagaimana kabar gadis itu.

Naruto, Gaara dan juga Sai sangat mengerti betapa Sasuke merindukan Hinata, seandainya Sasuke tidak terlambat dan menghentikan Hinata waktu itu, mungkin saat ini Sasuke dan Hinata sedang tertawa bersama, tapi sampai sekarang mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana kabar gadis itu bahkan Sakura dan Ino pun tidak tahu lagi keadaan Hinata.

 **Flashback.**

 _Keringatnya menetes membasahi wajahnya tapi dia tidak peduli, dia tetap berlari untuk mencapai tempat tujuan._

 _Sasuke yang menangis sambil terduduk segera mengangkat wajahnya._

 _"Tidak, aku tidak akan melepasnya, Hinata." Sasuke segera beranjak dan dengan cepat pergi ke bandara._

 _Sasuke berlari dan mencari keberadaan Hinata di bandara Konoha, Sasuke ingin menghentikan Hinata yang akan pergi ke Amerika._

 _'Hinata, kumohon jangan pergi, aku sangat mencintaimu.'_

 _Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke semua tempat yang berada di bandara tersebut, tapi dia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata, Sasuke meremas rambutnya, napasnya terengah, segala emosi bercampur aduk dalam dadanya._

 _"Teme, kau datang kesini?" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian, dari arah belakang Sasuke melihat ketiga sahabatnya mereka juga bersama gadis-gadis sahabat dari Hinata._

 _"Hinata?" napas Sasuke masih terengah, semuanya terdiam._

 _"Kau terlambat, Hinata sudah pergi, pesawatnya lepas landas 10 menit yang lalu." ucap Karin, semua orang menatap sedih pada Sasuke._

 _Sasuke terdiam, pijakanya terasa lemah, jantungnya berdebar kencang tidak tergambarkan rasa kehilangan yang Sasuke rasakan, betapa sakit rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau cintai._

 _"Teme, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak terdiam._

 _Sudah sekitar setengah jam Sasuke masih duduk di kursi tunggu bandara, kepalanya masih menunduk, ketiga sahabatnya masih setia menemaninya, mereka juga tidak berani mengatakan apapun._

 _"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Gaara berucap pelan, Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan jemari tanganya, rahangnya terlihat mengeras, Naruto, Gaara dan Sai terkejut, mereka tahu Sasuke tengah menahan dukanya, Sasuke berusaha menahan laju air matanya, ketiga sahabatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain karena merasa tidak tega pada Sasuke._

 _"Sudahlah Teme, aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan kembali." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke seolah menguatkan sahabatnya._

 _"Ya, itu benar, dia pasti kembali, Sasuke?" Sai juga menepuk pundak Sasuke, mereka bertiga hanya berusaha menghibur Sasuke, karena sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tahu apakah Hinata akan kembali atau tidak._

 _Setelah kepergian Hinata, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat menderita dengan rasa rindunya, pemuda itu hidup dengan normal seperti yang lainya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya dia merasakan kekosongan dan kehampaan yang menyiksa, dan Sasuke tahu kisah cintanya sudah berakhir untuk selamanya._

 **Flashback end.**

Naruto menghela napas, melihat Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tenang, pemuda itu bertingkah seolah tidak memikirkan apapun.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kami sampaikan padamu, aku yakin kau ingin mengetahuinya." ucap Naruto, pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah majalah dan Sasuke menerimanya, Gaara dan Sai terdiam.

"Hinata akan kembali, tapi dia kembali untuk bertunangan." ucap Gaara, gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti saat membuka lembaran majalah.

"Sai yang pertama kali mengetahuinya, Ino mendapat kabar langsung dari Hinata sendiri." Naruto menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

Hening..

Tidak ada yang berbicara hanya suara kertas yang dibalik setiap halamanya, ketiga pemuda berbeda warna surai tersebut masih menunggu respon dari Sasuke, sepertinya pemuda itu terluka kembali, sebenarnya ketiga pemuda tersebut tidak tega untuk memberitahukan hal tersebut, tapi Sasuke harus bisa memerima kenyataan dan melupakan Hinata.

"Aku sudah tahu." Naruto, Gaara dan Sai terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Atasanku punya seorang putra bernama Taymujin yang tinggal di Amerika, dan pemuda itu akan kembali besok untuk bertunangan dengan gadis bermarga Hyuga."

"Aku sudah mendapat undanganya." ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil selembar kertas hitam dengan tinta emas untuk tulisanya.

"Apa?" ketiga pemuda sahabat Sasuke sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

Sasuke menyerahkan kertas hitam tersebut, Naruto segera membuka undangan tersebut dan benar ada nama Hinata Hyuga dan Taymujin di dalamnya.

"Besok hari minggu tapi aku tetap masuk kerja, atasanku akan mengadakan sebuah acara untuk karyawan, dan malam harinya kita akan pergi ke pesta, aku yakin kalian juga sudah mendapat undanganya." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

 **The Reason.**

Hari minggu adalah hari libur untuk semua orang, banyak yang memanfaatkan hari tersebut untuk liburan ataupun berkencan bagi mereka yang memiliki pasangan.

Sebuah gedung perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang musikal terlihat begitu ramai, terlihat beberapa karangan bunga di setiap sudut ruangan, terlihat juga banyak pengusaha terkenal yang hadir di tempat tersebut.

"Oi, Sasuke, ayo bergabung bersama yang lain, kenapa diam saja di situ?" Kiba menepuk pundak Sasuke yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Hn, tidak aku di sini saja." jawab Sasuke dengan nada suara yang datar.

"Oh, ayolah, bos kita punya tamu istimewa, putranya yang bernama Taymujin sudah datang." lanjut Kiba.

"Aku tahu." jawab Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Kiba.

Kiba menghela napas, Sasuke memang sulit untuk di bujuk dan Kiba tidak bisa memaksanya.

"Hei, Uchiha!, bos memanggilmu!" seorang pria tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat temui bos atau kau akan di pecat dari pekerjaanmu." ucap pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Sialan, kau mau kuhajar, Hajime?" Kiba tidak suka dengan ucapan rekan kerjanya yang bernama Hajime, pria itu selalu bersikap buruk pada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan rekan kerjanya.

Kiba menyusul Sasuke dan berjalan bersama untuk menemui bosnya, Kiba hanya melihat ekspresi wajah yang datar yang ditampilkan Sasuke.

Kiba dan Sasuke menghampiri sekumpulan pria dewasa berjas yang tampak berbincang satu sama lain.

"Permisi." Sasuke menyapa beberapa pria tersebut.

"Oh, Sasuke, kemarilah." seorang pria dengan postur tinggi besar mengalihkan perhatian pada Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Apa tuan memanggil saya?." tanya Sasuke pada pria tersebut.

"Ya benar, kenalkan mereka adalah rekan kerja perusahaan kita, dan anak muda ini adalah putraku Taymujin." pria itu memperkenalkan tiga orang temanya dan seorang pemuda dengan warna rambutnya yang terang.

"Dan Sasuke ini adalah salah satu karyawan terbaik disini." pria itu berkata pada empat orang lainya.

Sasuke membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat.

"Ayahku sering menceritakan tentangmu, katanya kau pintar membuat komposisi musik dan suaramu juga bagus." seorang pemuda yang merupakan anak dari atasan Sasuke membuka suaranya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Itu benar dan nanti malam akan kuminta dia untuk membuktikanya di pesta pertunanganmu."

Sungguh rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang tengah dirasakanya, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan semua itu.

Sasuke tahu bahwa dia akan bertemu Hinata nanti malam, bagaimana apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apa dia bisa menunjukan wajahnya yang menyedihkan pada Hinata, gadis yang bahkan Sasuke lupa betapa lembut suaranya saat dia berbicara.

"Permisi."

Deg...

Detak jantung Sasuke terasa menggema di dadanya, suara lembut seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, dari mana saja, kemarilah." Taymujin berjalan melewati bahu Sasuke dan berjalan menuju gadis tersebut.

"Maaf, aku dari toilet sebentar." jawab gadis itu.

"Ayo kuperkenalkan pada rekan kerja dan karyawan ayahku." sungguh Sasuke ingin lari dari kenyataan, dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi, Hinata berada dekat denganya, Sasuke tidak menyangka seperti inikah pertemuan dengan Hinata, yang bahkan sulit di bayangkanya.

Sasuke masih berdiri membelakangi orang-orang tersebut, Sasuke juga mendengar perkenalan mereka dengan Hinata, suara Kiba terdengar gembira, oh Sasuke lupa dengan keberadaan Kiba.

"Hei." Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ayo bergabung." Taymujin mengajak Sasuke bergabung.

"Hinata, dan dia adalah karyawan terbaik ayahku." ucap Taymujin, dengan terpaksa Sasuke membalikan posisi tubuhnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Deg...

Waktu terasa berhenti, gadis itu tampak terkejut, ada sorot mata yang tidak terbaca, Sasuke tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun, Hinata tampak berbeda, terlihat lebih dewasa dan juga cantik.

"Dan Sasuke, dia adalah calon tunangan dari putraku." ayah Taymujin juga memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

 _Sakit..._

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, Hinata memalingkan tatapanya ke arah lain, apa dia membenci Sasuke, ataukah dia sudah lupa pada Sasuke, mungkin saja keduanya benar.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tanganya, tentu saja semua karena kesalahnya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu, sejak lama Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan terburuk seperti yang sedang di alaminya sekarang.

"Kudengar Sasuke sangat piawai dalam memainkan alat musik, apa itu benar ayah?" Taymujin bertanya kepada sang ayah dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Sasuke akan menunjukannya malam ini, benarkan Sasuke.?" ayah Taymujin berkata sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke.

 **The Reason.**

Waktu terasa cepat bagi mereka yang menikmati hidup, tapi tidak bagi Sasuke, waktu terasa begitu lambat, setelah kembali tadi sore dari acara penyambutan anak dari atasanya, sekarang Sasuke harus pergi kembali untuk acara pertunangan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Hinata, karena akhirnya harapan yang Sasuke miliki harus di buang, iya tentu saja Sasuke masih mengharapkan Hinata, setelah lima tahun yang dilaluinya dengan penuh perjuangan dan inilah hasilnya, semuanya berakhir.

"Teme apa kau sudah siap?" suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin.

"Seperti biasa teman kita yang satu ini selalu tampak luar biasa." Sai juga muncul bersama Gaara.

Keempat sahabat tersebut memang akan berangkat bersama ke pesta pertunangan, tidak, sebenarnya sebagai sahabat sejati Naruto yang punya rencana untuk pergi bersama, Gaara dan Sai menyetujuinya, mereka tahu Sasuke membutuhkan teman saat ini.

"Sudahlah kita punya pertunjukan, bukankah kalian merindukan saat seperti ini, bernyanyi di atas panggung dan di hadapan banyak orang.?" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu dingin, tadi sore Sasuke meminta ketiga sahabatnya untuk tampil bersama untuk memenuhi permintaan atasanya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, ketiga pria muda tersebut hanya menghela napas, mereka tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa hidupnya berbeda dengan kita." Sai kembali berucap setelah Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Sudahlah Sai, dia hanya butuh dukungan." Gaara berucap pada Sai.

"Sakura dan Ino pasti sudah berada di sana untuk menemani Hinata." ucap Naruto.

"Iya, Karin dan Tenten juga pasti sudah berada di sana." jawab Sai.

"Entahlah, Sakura juga tidak tahu tentang pertunangan ini, jelas dia terkejut karena Hinata tidak pernah menghubunginya." Naruto kembali berucap pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ayo berangkat, Sasuke bukan yang mau menunggu kalian." Gaara menyela ucapan kedua temannya kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka.

 **The Reason.**

Hiruk pikuk menjadi ciri khas suasana pesta, begitu ramai di penuhi para tamu undangan, pria dan wanita dari kalangan pengusaha yang terlihat berkelas juga menjadi pemandangan umum di tempat tersebut.

Pakaian dan perhiasan mahal tampak dikenakan para tamu, bahkan wangi parfum mahal pun tak luput dari indra penciuman.

Setelah membawakan beberapa lagu Sasuke dan ketiga sahabatnya duduk berkumpul di salah satu sudut gedung, pertunangan Hinata dan Taymujin sudah diresmikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jauh di dalam hati Naruto sebenarnya rasa cemas bergelut dalam dadanya, Naruto tidak melihat ekspresi apapun di wajah Sasuke, padahal Hinata baru saja resmi menyandang status tunangan atau calon istri dari Taymujin Haido.

"Hei sayang, kenapa kau melamun?" suara gadis cantik bersurai bunga membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, gadis itu merangkum wajah tampan Naruto.

"Sakura, aku hanya memikirkan Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil menyentuh tangan Sakura kemudian mengecupnya dengan lembut.

"Entahlah Naruto, aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Hinata sangat sibuk, aku, Ino, Karin dan Tenten juga belum sempat bicara denganya." Sakura menghela napas.

"Kalau aku katakan kasihan padanya, si Teme pasti menhajarku, dia tidak suka dikasihani." Naruto kembali berucap.

"Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua." jawab Sakura, Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

 **The Reason.**

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan menghibur para tamu dan berkumpul bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang yang penuh sesak, bukan hanya ruang gedung yang terasa sesak tapi dada Sasuke juga terasa begitu menyakitkan seperti sulit bernapas apalagi setelah melihat Taymujin menyematkan cincin cantik di jari manis Hinata, orang tua Hinata juga hadir di sana, tapi sepertinya meereka tidak menyadari kehadiranya.

Pemandangan malam di atas gedung memang tampak indah berkilauan, lampu kota seperti bintang bertaburan dengan warna yang berbeda.

Sasuke menghela napas lelah, sekali lagi Sasuke harus merasakan pahitnya hidup yang dia miliki, haruskah dia menangis tapi Sasuke bukanlah seorang yang cengeng, apapun yang terjadi akan dia hadapi, akan tetapi kali ini rasanya begitu sakit, satu-satunya cahaya dan harapan hidupnya juga pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hiks,...maafkan aku." Sasuke sedikit terkejut, ada suara seorang gadis yang sedang menangis, dengan langkah ragu Sasuke melangkah mendekat pada sumber suara yang sedikit tersembunyi di sudut atap gedung tersebut, ternyata ada orang lain selain dirinya ditempat tersebut, Sasuke hanya takut jika gadis tersebut sedang di ganggu seseorang.

 **The Reason.**

Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur, kejadian di atap gedung tadi terus diingatnya, bagaimana hatinya terasa semakin menyakitkan bahkan saat menarik napas rasanya begitu sulit dan menyesakan.

 **Flashback.**

 _Dengan cepat Sasuke melangkah, mungkin saja gadis tersebut membutuhkan bantuanya._

 _'Hiks ...maafkan aku.'_

 _Langkah Sasuke terhenti dan terpaku di tempat, tatapanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang di peluk erat seorang pemuda yang di kenalinya._

 _Sakit..._

 _'Sudahlah, Hinata semua akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya gugup.'_

 _Sungguh Sasuke tidak ingin melihat ini, tapi apa salahnya? mereka sudah bertunangan, Hinata dan Taymujin, tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak rela melihatnya, melihat mereka._

 **Flashback end**

Sasuke merasa dilema dalam hidupnya begitu menyiksa, tapi sesulit apapun itu dia harus bisa menghadapinya, dan hari ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk menerima takdir dari Tuhan, tidak ada gunanya melawan takdir, nasib manusia mungkin bisa di ubah tapi tidak dengan takdir Tuhan.

"Hey, selamat pagi Sasuke."

"Selamat pagi Kiba."

"Kupikir kau tidak masuk hari ini?" Kiba bertanya pada Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di tempat kerjanya.

"Tidak alasan untuk libur selama kau masih bisa bekerja." jawab Sasuke dengan hanya senyumnya yang begitu tipis.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti saat makan siang." ucap Kiba setengah berteriak karena Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju ruangan tempatnya bekerja.

Seperti yang biasa di lakukan, Sasuke dan Kiba makan siang bersama di kantin perusahaan, sudah terbiasa bagi Kiba melihat pemandangan temannya yang selalu makan dengan tenang dan tidak berisik, tapi Kiba tahu semua kehidupan Sasuke, walaupun hanya sedikit Sasuke selalu bercerita tentang hidupnya saat dia menginginkanya.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke ceritakan yaitu tentang gadis yang disukainya, tidak pernah sekalipun Kiba mendengar nama seorang gadis yang special dari mulut Sasuke.

"Permisi, apa kami boleh bergabung?" lamunan Kiba menjadi buyar karena ada sebuah suara terdengar, Kiba juga melihat Sasuke yang berhenti mengunyah makananya.

"Oh, Taymujin- _san,_ Hyuga- _san,_ tentu saja, silahkan." Kiba berinisiatif untuk menjawab karena Sasuke tidak kunjung membuka suara.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak menyangka Taymujin dan Hinata berada di kantin perusahaan.

"Kenapa anda berada di sini, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?." Kiba membuka suara dan berbincang dengan Taymujin tanpa menyadari Sasuke dan Hinata terlihat tidak merasa nyaman.

"Aku hanya mampir saja, aku dan Hinata ingin berjalan-jalan, tapi aku tidak tahu kemana." jawab Taymujin, dua pria tersebut kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan kecil mereka.

Sasuke tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang di bicarakan Taymujin dan Kiba, karena mata obsidianya tidak lepas dari pemandangan cantik yang ada dihadapanya, Hinata sama sekali tidak menatapnya karena gadis itu terus menunduk.

Jauh di dalam hatinya Sasuke merasa rindu, ingin sekali menarik Hinata kedalam pelukanya dan mengatakan rasa rindunya, Hinata sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali di lihatnya.

"Suke..."

"Sasuke..."

"Eh?..."

Sasuke tidak menyadari panggilan Kiba dengan segera Sasuke tersadar dari segala yang dipikirkanya.

"Sasuke aku harus segera kembali, pekerjaanku masih banyak." Kiba segera bangkit setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke tidak lupa berpamitann pada dua orang lainya yaitu Taymujin dan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga permisi sebentar." Taymujin juga segera bangkit setelah Kiba pergi.

"T-Tunggu kau mau pergi ke mana?" suara Hinata terdengar gugup, mungkin dia tidak ingin di tinggal sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut di dalam hati saat melihat tingkah Hinata, mungkin Hinata memang membencinya, gadis itu tidak mau melihatnya sama sekali.

"Aku hanya ke toilet sebentar, ada Sasuke kau bisa berbicara denganya." jawab Taymujin, pemuda itu segera pergi tanpa menyadari aura canggung di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat bergerak tak nyaman dalam duduknya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu, mungkin lebih baik jika dirinya pergi atau diam saja.

"Aku,..."

"Lama tak bertemu, apa kabarmu, Hinata?" pada akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, dia tidak bisa terus menghindar, Sasuke harus menghadapi semuanya.

Hinata terdiam saat mendengar suara Sasuke, gadis itu hendak beranjak tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"A-Aku, ..." Hinata begitu gugup dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja." suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, Hinata mengalihkan tatapan dan untuk beberapa saat tatapan mereka terkunci.

"Iya, terima kasih, kau juga terlihat baik, Sasuke." ada sedikit getaran dalam suara Hinata.

"Selamat untuk pertunanganmu, kemarin aku tidak sempat mengucapkanya." senyum kecil terpatri di bibir Sasuke, dan Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Oh, terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan." Sasuke beranjak setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, pemuda itu berjalan tanpa berpaling lagi.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terasa begitu hampa, rasanya dia sedang meninggalkan sesuatu yang begitu berharga, tanpa Sasuke sadari air matanya juga menetes, rasanya begitu sakit karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

 _'Sasuke...'_

Sasuke juga tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di tinggalkannya juga tengah meneteskan air matanya, tangisan pilu sarat akan rindu dan juga luka yang dia rasakan.

"Hiks,..."

 **To be continue...**

 **Hi...The Reason chap 10**

 **Lagi-lagi g bisa tamat di chap ini, ga cukup...**

 **Ok readers ada yang nungguin ff ini ga?**

 **mungkin chap depan baru chap akhir...**

 **Ff selanjutnya yg aku update...Another Love...**

 **I love u all...c u next chap...**

 **Salam aisyaeva ( Eve Queen )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto belong Mr MK**

 **The Reason**

 **Sasuhina**

 **Rate M**

 **Drama/Hurt/Comfort**

 **Typo(s), OOC, EYD, etc.**

 **Happy reading.**

 **Hinata POV**.

 _Lima tahun yang lalu, saat aku pergi dan dengan terpaksa aku meninggalkan orang yang kucintai, aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa_ , _tak ada yang bisa kugambarkan dalam rasa sakitku, aku merasakan rindu yang sangat menyiksa, hampa seolah tidak ada apapun yang bisa membuatku bahagia, setengah dari jiwaku seolah menghilang entah kemana._

 _Setiap hari aku berusaha melewati itu semua_ , _terasa begitu berat, aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sangat merindukannya, aku sering berkhayal saat-saat aku bertemu kembali dengannya, aku akan memeluknya begitu erat, dan akan kusampaikan semua perasaanku sampai air mataku habis._

 _"What hurt the most?"_

 _"Saat dimana kita mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal pada orang yang kita cintai."_

 _"Sangat menyakitkan"_

 _Itulah yang aku rasakan saat itu,_ _aku memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanya setelah aku pergi, walaupun dia yang menginginkan perpisahan tapi aku tahu, bahwa dia juga mencintaiku, dia mungkin memikirkan tentang masa depanku tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa aku justru tersiksa karena merindukannya._

 _'Sasukeku...'_

 **Hinata VOP end.**

Hari ini Hinata bersama Taymujin pergi ke sebuah pertokoan ternama untuk belanja beberapa keperluan pernikahan.

 _'Pernikahan...?'_

Ya, ayah Taymujin berencana mempercepat pernikahan mereka dengan alasan ingin cepat memiliki cucu, dan kedua orang tua Hinata menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Hinata sendiri.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa ayah tiba-tiba mempercepat pernikahan kita?" Taymujin berkata pada Hinata, saat ini mereka berada di sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Hinata, gadis itu tengah memilih beberapa cincin pernikahan.

"Ck, jangan bertanya!" jawab Taymujin dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Taymujin.

"Hime, kau pilih saja, aku akan ke toko sebrang dulu." pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah selesai memilih dan membeli sepasang cincin, Hinata pergi untuk menyusul Taymujin ke toko sebrang karena Taymujin berada disana, saat hendak masuk ke toko tersebut Hinata sedikit merasa terkejut saat melihat papan nama toko tersebut.

 _'Itachi Colection's'_

Dengan ragu Hinata membuka pintu toko yang terbuat dari kaca, pemandangan pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah ratusan atau ribuan benda yang tersusun rapi dan cantik, berkilauan dengan berbagai warna.

 _'Cantik sekali...'_ Hinata bergumam dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Tempat yang begitu terang, bersih sangat memanjakan mata para pengunjung yang datang, mungkin toko tersebut bukanlah toko perhiasan mahal seperti emas dan berlian, toko itu hanyalah toko aksesoris biasa, tapi hasil karya dari si pembuat menjadikan benda-benda tersebut terlihat seperti perhiasan mahal.

Hinata sedikit kesulitan menemukan Taymujin, selain karena toko tersebut sangat luas, ditambah pengunjung yang cukup banyak membuat Hinata harus bersabar dan terus mencari.

Hinata bermaksud mencari ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai, di sebelah kiri paling ujung sepertinya tempat itu sedikit sepi, dan benar saja, Hinata melihat Taymujin setelah dirinya masuk ke lorong bagian gelang.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menemukanku di sini." Taymujin berkata setelah melihat kedatangan Hinata, pemuda itu tengah memilih beberapa model gelang untuk laki-laki.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku mencarimu di tempat ramai dengan banyak benda yang diperuntukan bagi para perempuan seperti kalung-kalung itu." ucap Hinata, Taymujin tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Hime, ayo kesini." Taymujin menarik tangan Hinata menuju tempat khusus di toko tersebut, ada pintu yang terbuat dari kaca yang sama seperti pintu masuk toko.

Hinata kembali terpesona dengan isi dari tempat tersebut, di dominasi warna hitam, tempatnya memang tidak seluas toko utama, tapi jumlah dari benda yang tertata rapi tersebut berjumlah lebih dari ribuan.

"Permisi,..." seorang wanita cantik menyapa Taymujin dan Hinata.

"Ah, nyonya,..." ucap Taymujin kepada wanita tersebut.

"Hime, dia adalah istri pemilik toko ini." ucap Taymujin.

"Apa anda masih mengenal saya nona Hinata?" ucap wanita tersebut, Hinata mengernyit dengan ucapan wanita tersebut.

"Dulu aku adalah perawat yang di sewa nyonya Hikari." ucap wanita itu lagi, Hinata membulatkan matanya, semua kilasan masa lalu tergambar jelas dalam ingatannya, seorang pria yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan kaki yang sudah teramputasi, dan Hinata kembali mengingat seseorang yang menitikkan air mata.

"Sayang, apa semuanya sudah selesai." Hinata kembali di kejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria dengan kursi rodanya, napas Hinata terasa semakin sesak saat melihat pria tersebut.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai, semua pesanan sudah diantarkan." ucap wanita itu lagi pada suaminya.

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya." ucap pria yang duduk di kursi roda.

"Iya, tamu istimewa, sayang apa kau ingat dia adalah putri nyonya Hikari." pria tersebut terkejut saat melihat Hinata, ada sedikit rasa haru dalam hatinya.

"Benarkah, maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." pria itu membungkuk dalam duduknya.

"Nona Hinata, dia adalah suamiku Itachi Uchiha, dulu aku adalah perawat pribadinya." ucap istri dari Itachi, sungguh Hinata kehilangan kata saat berhadapan dengan Itachi, gadis muda itu membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Selamat siang U-Uchiha- _san..._ " ucap Hinata pada pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih pada nyonya Hikari dan keluarga Hyuga, aku sudah banyak berhutang." ucap Itachi dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar, aku tahu semuanya, seharusnya kami yang berterima kasih, jika bukan karena pertolongan mu, mungkin ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada." jawab Hinata, ada genangan air di sudut matanya.

"Sudahlah Hime, semua sudah berlalu, kita sudah melalui itu dan sekarang kita harus berbahagia." Taymujin mengusap kepala Hinata dan gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa semua benda di sini di buat dengan warna hitam?" Taymujin kembali berkata pada Itachi ataupun istrinya.

"Oh kau benar, sebenarnya ini adalah sebagai bentuk penghargaan dan rasa sayangku pada adikku." Itachi berkata dengan senyuman tulus di bibirnya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan aku banyak berhutang, termasuk pada adikku." sungguh rasanya Hinata tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi, rasa sakit benar membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

 _'Sasuke...'_

Kilasan lima tahun yang sudah berlalu kembali tergambar dalam ingatannya.

 _'Apakah Itachi masih belum tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan?'_

Mungkin memang lebih baik Itachi tidak mengetahuinya, masa lalu Sasuke harus di kubur begitu dalam, karena itu untuk kebaikan mereka berdua.

 **The Reason.**

Hinata menyendiri di balkon kamarnya, langit sore yang indah tidak mampu mengobati hatinya yang tersiksa, tapi sebaliknya pemandangan langit semakin menenggelamkanya dalam rasa luka.

 _'Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahannya'_

 _'Aku merindukanmu.'_

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 _'Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu'_

 _'Aku tidak bisa...'_

 _'Aku masih mencintaimu._ '

 _'Bagaimana keadaanmu?, apa yang kau rasakan?, apa saja yang sudah kaulewati?'_

Hinata perlahan menurunkan air matanya, rasa bersalah juga kembali muncul saat mengingat dirinya memilih pergi lima tahun yang lalu, Sasuke mengalami masa sulit saat itu, tapi dirinya memilih melarikan diri padahal Hinata tahu Sasuke terpaksa memutuskan hubungan mereka karena rasa malu.

 **The Reason**

Pagi ini Sasuke kembali bekerja seperti biasa, entahlah sudah beberapa hari ini dirinya tidak mendapat ketenangan dalam batinnya, penyebabnya tidak lain berita pernikahan Hinata yang di percepat, Sasuke tidak bisa membohongi diri dan hatinya bahwa berita itu sangat mengganggunya.

Satu sisi dalam pikirannya mengatakan, dia harus merelakan Hinata bersama orang lain, itu demi kebaikan Hinata.

Satu sisi dalam hatinya Sasuke ingin meraih kembali cinta gadis itu, karena bagaimanapun Sasuke selalu mencintai Hinata, dan Sasuke tidak rela untuk kehilangan gadis itu.

Drttt...

Sasuke merasakan ponselnya bergetar, dan ternyata ada pesan singkat untuknya.

 _'Sasuke istirahat makan siang nanti mampirlah ke toko, kakak ingin bertemu denganmu'._

Sasuke tersenyum membaca pesan yang di kirim sang kakak untuk dirinya, memang benar sudah lebih dari satu minggu dia tidak berkunjung dan menemui sang kakak, dan mungkin makan siang nanti Sasuke akan pergi untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya.

 **The Reason**

Seperti yang di rencanakan, Sasuke sudah berada di toko tempat Itachi berjualan, tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga makan siang bersama Itachi, masakan rumah buatan tangan Yugao yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk mereka berdua, dan bagi Sasuke masakan rumah selalu menjadi yang terbaik.

Sasuke ingat sejak Itachi kecelakaan saat dirinya berusia 10 tahun, dia sudah jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah merasakan lagi masakan rumahan, kecuali saat dia berkunjung kerumah Naruto dan ibu Naruto memasak untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih, hari ini aku bisa makan dengan nikmat." ucap Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa makan bersama kami setiap hari." ucap Yugao yang sedang merapikan kembali peralatan makan yang sudah kosong.

"Ya, itu benar, setiap hari kakak iparmu ini selalu membawa masakan dari rumah." ucap Itachi dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan kakak." jawab Sasuke pada kedua kakaknya.

Sasuke dan Itachi berbincang kecil tentang kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, sebenarnya Sasuke merasa canggung, pemuda itu merasa ada sedikit jarak yang membedakan dirinya dengan sang kakak, saat Sasuke berusia 10 tahun dirinya masih bisa bermanja pada sang kakak, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, semakin bertambah usia maka setiap orang akan punya permasalahan yang berbeda pula.

Sasuke dan Itachi masih mengobrol di ruang kerja Itachi, sedangkan Yugao sedang membantu para pegawainya di toko yang kebanjiran pengunjung, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membolos karena ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Itachi.

"Sayang, ada tamu untukmu!" Yugao tiba-tiba masuk dan berkata pada Itachi.

"Benarkah?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya, tamu istimewa!" jawab Yugao dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya." jawab Itachi.

Sasuke membantu Itachi mendorong kursi rodanya, mereka menuju ruangan yang tempo hari di kunjungi Hinata dan Taymujin.

Langkah Sasuke terasa berat, berbeda dengan Itachi yang tampak bahagia saat melihat tamu yang mengunjungi tempatnya.

Di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut berkumpul orang-orang tidak asing lagi, keluarga Hyuuga, pasangan suami istri dan kedua putrinya.

"Nyonya Hikari?" Itachi berkata dengan sedikit getaran dalam suaranya.

"Itachi, lama tak bertemu!" Hikari menjabat tangan Itachi, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang berada di belakang Itachi, Ibu dari Hinata itu menatap Sasuke, pemuda itu berwajah dingin, entahlah mungkin Sasuke masih membencinya, sejak lima tahun lalu, pemuda itu selalu menghindari saat dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Nyonya bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapan Itachi menyadarkan Hikari dari apa yang di pikirkannya.

 **The Reason.**

Selalu merasa seperti ini, rasa tidak percaya diri kembali muncul, menghindar adalah satu-satunya cara yang terbaik, paling tidak perasaan rendah dan kecil sedikit menghilang, atau mungkin rasa malu yang selalu membebani sedikit berkurang.

Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, di salah satu sudut ruangan yang sedikit sepi, duduk di sofa berwarna putih, pemuda itu menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya.

Sasuke memilih meninggalkan tempat dimana dua keluarga sedang bercengkrama, alasannya, pemuda itu selalu merasa tidak pantas, merasa hina, terlebih disana ada Hinata.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Sasuke terperanjat, pemuda itu membuka matanya yang terpejam, Hinata berada di sampingnya, gadis itu masih berdiri menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu?" suara Hinata kembali terdengar.

"Hn..." sungguh Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia memilih pergi karena ingin menghindari gadis itu, tapi kenapa dia harus terjebak di ruangan sepi bersama gadis itu.

"Terima kasih" Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke setelah mendapat jawaban ambigu dari pemuda itu.

"Sela..."

"Maafkan aku."

Setelah beberapa lama Sasuke bermaksud membuka percakapan, dan mungkin ucapan selamat adalah hal yang tepat tapi Hinata memotong ucapannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya saat Hinata mengucapkan kata maaf, untuk apa gadis itu berkata maaf padanya.

"Untuk lima tahun yang lalu." seolah mengerti Hinata segera memberi jawaban, gadis itu menunduk dengan senyuman pahit, Sasuke masih terdiam atau mungkin belum mengerti dengan apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Aku pergi tanpa memberitahumu." Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu, dapat Hinata lihat luka di mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Ada banyak hal yang belum kusampaikan padamu." ucap Hinata, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Sungguh aku meminta maaf karena pergi begitu saja, bahkan aku tidak mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal padamu." memang benar lima tahun yang lalu, Hinata pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan Sasuke mengingat betapa putus asa saat dia berusaha menghentikan Hinata dibandara namun semua sia-sia.

"Semua sudah berlalu, lupakanlah, berbahagialah dengan hidupmu yang baru." ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang berat.

"Semua yang sudah terjadi adalah yang terbaik dan mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdir." lanjut Sasuke, pemuda itu segera beranjak, jujur saja Sasuke tidak ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangan pahit, Sasuke sudah berusaha dengan susah payah untuk melewati itu semua.

"Dan aku tidak akan pergi jika saat itu aku tahu kau ingin menghentikanku." Hinata juga beranjak, gadis itu melihat Sasuke yang menghentikan langkah pertamanya, mungkin pemuda itu terkejut karena ucapannya

 **Flashback.**

 _Saat Hinata kembali dari Amerika beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di perusahaan musik milik ayah Taymujin, dan Hinata semakin merasa gelisah saat mengetahui Sasuke dan para sahabatnya juga hadir di pesta pertunangannya, melihat sikap dingin Sasuke Hinata yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi semua salah Hinata semakin tidak bisa menahan hatinya saat mengetahui kenyataan lima tahun lalu, kenyataan dimana Sasuke ingin menghentikannya untuk pergi._

 _Ya, Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Karin mengatakan kebenaran tepat di hari pertunangannya._

 **Flashback end.**

Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata, gadis itu juga menatapnya dengan air mata yang terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, ... masihkah kau seperti dulu?" Hinata kembali berkata dengan menahan nada suaranya.

"Apa maksudmu?" suara Sasuke terdengar ragu.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!, katakan padaku, Sasuke!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan melarikan diri?, aku menyesal karena melakukan itu, hadapilah semua sebelum terlambat."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongi diri dan hatimu, bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun, aku..."

"Ini sudah benar, tidak ada yang perlu di sesali, walaupun itu sangat menyakitkan." ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke menyelanya.

"Apa kau rela, melepasku?" Hinata kembali menitikkan air matanya, Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian karena tidak tega melihat Hinata yang menangis.

"A-Aku harus pergi, aku harus kembali bekerja." Sasuke segera berbalik, Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata melihat kerapuhannya.

Sejujurnya ingin sekali Sasuke melepaskan semua beban dihatinya, tapi tidak bisa, apa dia harus menangis?, tidak, Sasuke tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapapun.

Sasuke merasa ini adalah akhir dari semuanya, dia tidak mampu mengalahkan semua yang menjadi takdirnya.

GREBB...

Sasuke meneteskan air matanya, merasa dejavu, saat dimana dia merasakan pelukan yang sama, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan sekarang Sasuke tidak mampu menolak lagi, rasa rindunya yang sangat besar membuat dia memilih untuk mengalah.

Sasuke menyentuhkan kedua tangannya pada kedua tangan Hinata yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Tangisan pemuda itu terdengar memilukan, sarat semua beban dan luka yang dipikulnya.

Hinata tidak tahan, gadis itu tidak tega mendengar tangisan pilu pemuda yang dicintainya.

Dengan perlahan gadis itu melepas pelukannya, Hinata menarik lengan Sasuke secara perlahan dan membuat pemuda itu berbalik padanya, dapat dengan jelas dia lihat Sasuke yang begitu terluka, tatapan pemuda itu membuatnya tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Satu usapan Sasuke rasakan di pipi kirinya, runtuh sudah pertahanan yang dia buat.

GREBB...

Mereka kembali berpelukan, Sasuke memeluk Hinata begitu erat, suara isakan tangisannya masih terdengar.

"Lepaskan semuanya, aku ada disini...hiks..." ucap Hinata, kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu, ..." lanjut gadis itu, dan Sasuke semakin melepas semua beban di dalam hatinya.

 **The Reason**

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke sembunyikan lagi dari Hinata, karena hanya gadis itu yang bisa memahaminya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Sasuke, pelukannya sudah terlepas dan tanganya menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Aku memaksamu untuk keluar dari hidupku, aku..."

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku tahu saat itu kau sedang putus asa, tapi aku melarikan diri tanpa memikirkan dirimu." ucap Hinata panjang lebar setelah menyela ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti, semua sudah ditakdirkan." ucap Sasuke.

"Kita bisa memulai kembali dari awal lagi, ki-..."

"Tidak bisa..." senyuman Hinata terhenti begitupun ucapannya karena Sasuke menyelanya.

"Kenapa??" ucap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh kecewa.

"Taymujin..." jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan, Hinata membulatkan matanya, gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"A-Aku, aku akan menjelaskan semua pada Taymujin." ucap Hinata setelah mengangkat kepalanya, gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tulus.

Sasuke menarik tangan kiri Hinata dan mengusap jari manis gadis itu, dimana sebuah cincin melingkar di sana.

"Ini takdir, kita tidak bisa bersama, semua sudah berakhir, aku akan menerima takdir ini, aku rela melepasmu dan berjanjilah kau akan bahagia." Hinata menggelengkan kepala mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau ingin berkorban lagi?" Sasuke menatap Hinata saat gadis itu memberi pertanyaan untuknya.

"Kau sudah banyak berkorban, sejak dulu, untuk kakakmu, untukku, untuk orang tuaku, .. tak bisakah kau egois? hanya sekali, kali ini saja..?!!" Hinata mulai menaikan nada suaranya.

"Ini yang terbaik!!, aku tidak pantas untukmu, aku kotor, apa kau lupa semua itu??" ucap Sasuke dengan emosi yang ditahan.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kau punya alasan, kau melakukan itu demi nyawa kak Itachi,..." air mata Hinata semakin mengalir.

"Aku rela, demi kakakku, aku akan melakukan apapun bahkan bekerja kotor dengan menjadi pemuas nafsu para wanita kesepian untuk mendapat uang."

"Aku seorang lelaki bayaran!"

Praanggg...

Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut dengan suara pecahan yang baru saja terdengar, dengan perlahan mereka berdua melihat ke arah datangnya suara, seorang pria yang duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca.

"Kakak!!" Sasuke berucap pelan namun terlihat ketakutan dimatanya, sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu menutup mulutnya dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir di pipinya.

 **The Reason.**

Mata hitamnya menatap ke luar jendela, tatapan dingin namun sarat dengan kesedihan yang sedang dirasakannya, tubuhnya yang tidak sempurna itu membungkuk di tempat duduknya.

Satu lirikan ke arah bahu kirinya, pria itu bisa melihat ada seseorang dibelakangnya, pria itu hanya diam, begitupun dengan orang yang berada di belakangnya.

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Itachi tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke, padahal dirinya sedang berkumpul bersama keluarga Hyuga, Itachi juga tidak melihat gadis sulung nyonya Hikari, karena gadis itu berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet._

 _"Di mana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi pada Yugao._

 _"Tadi dia pamit keluar, mau aku carikan?" jawab Yugao pada suaminya._

 _"Jangan biar aku saja, aku juga akan memberikan minuman ini untuk Sasuke." ucap Itachi, Yugao hanya mengangguk, kemudian pria itu pergi dengan kursi rodanya untuk mencari sang adik._

 _Tidak perlu terlalu jauh, Itachi sudah menemukan Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dan memejamkan matanya._

 _Tidak hanya itu,_ _Itachi juga melihat putri sulung Hikari, gadis itu berjalan mengha_ _mpiri adiknya, mereka terlihat berbicara namun dengan sikap yang kaku._

 _"Apa mereka saling mengenal?" gumam Itachi, pria itu hendak menghampiri adiknya dan juga gadis itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dan hendak pergi._

 _"Apa mereka bertengkar?" Itachi melihat Hinata yang menangis, kenapa gadis itu menangis, dan pada akhirnya Itachi melihat dan mendengar semuanya._

 _Itachi_ _merasa terpukul mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut, terlebih saat mendengar kenyataan tentang masa lalu Sasuke._

 _Tangannya yang lemah itu gemetar sehingga tidak mampu memegang gelas minuman dengan benar, dan gelas itupun jatuh dan hancur._

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"Kakak,..." Sasuke mulai berbicara, namun tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, pria itu masih menatap keluar melalui jendela kamarnya.

Ya, setelah Itachi mendengar semuanya, pria itu memutuskan untuk segera pulang kerumahnya, dan Sasuke juga menyusul untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kakak,..." satu kali lagi pemuda itu bersuara, tidak hanya itu, Sasuke berdiri di samping kursi roda Itachi dan menghadap pria itu.

"Maafkan aku,..." Sasuke duduk berlutut, namun tidak berani menatap wajah sang kakak.

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya hening yang dirasakannya karena Itachi tak kunjung membuka suara.

Hilang sudah semua harapan Sasuke, apakah Itachi kecewa dan merasa jijik padanya, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan, apakah ditinggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya adalah hukuman dari Tuhan atas perbuatan dosa yang dia lakukan selama ini?

"Dulu, ... "

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara Itachi.

"Saat ayah dan ibu meninggal, aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu."

"Ya aku berjanji untuk menjadikanmu orang yang lebih baik dari diriku."

"Aku ingin melihatmu tumbuh menjadi orang yang sukses dan dihargai banyak orang...aku ingin memberikan semua yang terbaik untukmu, tempat tinggal yang layak, pendidikan, semuanya."

"Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan bisa mengangkat derajat keluarga kita."

Sasuke masih terdiam dan memilih mendengarkan kakaknya, sebenarnya pemuda itu takut untuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, ... tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan?, hari ini aku kecewa, aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang, kenyataan pahit tentang kehidupanmu."

"Paman Obito."

"Aku minta maaf, karena aku kau menderita."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan kakaknya, pria itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kakak!!" Sasuke segera menurunkan tangan Itachi.

"Semua salahku Sasuke." Sasuke segera memeluk sang kakak, pemuda itu tidak kuasa menahan rasa haru dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

 **To be continue.**

 **Langsung tancap chapter 12 yachh**

 **Salam aisyaeva**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Reason**

Itachi merasa tidak berguna karena sudah menyengsarakan adiknya, dan Itachi semakin bersedih karena Sasuke berkorban untuk dirinya, ditambah sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

' _Aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kakak tidak membenciku, itu sudah cukup bagiku.'_

Itulah jawaban Sasuke saat Itachi bertanya tentang gadis yang dicintai adiknya.

Itachi merasa tidak berhak membenci atau menghina adiknya, jika bukan karena pengorbanan Sasuke mungkin dirinya sudah tidak bernyawa sejak lama.

Itachi tahu Sasuke menderita, bagaimana adiknya bisa menghadapi kehidupannya kelak jika dia kehilangan gadis itu.

' _Tapi nona Hinata akan menikah minggu depan Sasuke.'_

 _'Aku tahu, dia pantas bahagia bersama dengan orang yang lebih baik dariku.'_

Itachi tahu adiknya hanya mencoba untuk berlapang dada, sebuah alasan Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan.

 **The Reason.**

Sasuke masih duduk di ranjang tidurnya, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Hinata, haruskah Sasuke datang dan mengucapkan selamat untuk gadis itu.

 _'Hinata akan dibawa Taymujin ke Amerika setelah menikah nanti'_

Ucapan Naruto masih terngiang di telinga dan pikirannya.

' _Jadi kau menyerah?'_

 _'Sampai disini saja ya??'_

Semua perkataan temannya terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

' _Ingatlah saat-saat kita bersama, dan ingatlah apa yang menjadi alasanmu untuk menjadi kuat.'_

Itu ucapan terakhir Hinata padanya.

"Alasan...?"

Sasuke bergumam, pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan mengingat kembali kilasan saat dirinya masih bersama gadis itu.

Sasuke juga ingat betapa putus asa dirinya saat Hinata pergi lima tahun lalu, apa Sasuke ingin merasakan hal itu lagi?, jawabannya adalah 'Tidak'

Sasuke berlari seperti lima tahun yang lalu, merasa dejavu karena dia mengejar hal yang sama, Sasuke ingin mengejar kebahagiaanya, dan alasan yang membuat Sasuke bahagia adalah Hinata.

' _Kumohon tunggu aku sekali lagi.'_

Tidak ada gunanya membohongi diri, berpura-pura kuat dan berlapang dada, sekarang Sasuke sadar jika dia tidak menghentikan Hinata, maka dirinya hanya akan membuat gadis itu lebih menderita dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarnya.

'Hhhh... hhhh...'

Dengan kelelahan akhirnya Sasuke sampai ditempat upacara pernikahan Hinata.

"Hinataa..."

Sasuke berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu, tapi tempat itu sudah kosong, apa semuanya sudah berakhir?, apa Sasuke terlambat lagi?, apa Hinata sudah selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan bersama Taymujin.

Pemuda itu jatuh terduduk dengan lututnya yang mendarat lebih dulu, lagi dan lagi dia terlambat, kali ini Hinata akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Teme!" Sasuke semakin menunduk saat mendengar suara sahabatnya yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Penyesalan tidak akan berguna." suara Gaara juga terdengar.

"Tapi memang itu yang dia harapkan." Sai juga berkata dan mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto menepuk pundak pemuda itu yang menangis dalam diam.

"Keluarkan saja kesedihanmu itu, tidak perlu menahan diri." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, semua sudah terlambat, rasa sakit itu dirasakannya lagi.

"Tapi kali ini aku menunggumu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara tersebut, gadis yang selalu dia rindukan berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hinata..." Sasuke berkata lirih, Hinata sedang mengulurkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta dirinya untuk segera memeluknya, Sasuke tidak ingin itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Pergilah Teme, dia menunggumu sejak tadi." Sasuke juga mendengar ucapan sahabatnya.

Apa yang terjadi?, Sasuke tidak peduli untuk saat ini, dengan segera dia menghampiri gadisnya yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

Pelukan hangat yang terasa benar nyata, tidak ingin lepas, Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang." bibir manis itu membuka suara, tatapan yang sarat dengan kerinduan menatap dalam pada manik malam yang juga terpaku.

"Katakan padaku..."

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menginginkanmu, jangan tinggalkan aku, kau adalah alasanku untuk bahagia, hanya kau." pemuda itu mengecup kedua punggung tangan gadisnya secara bersamaan.

Gadis itu menarik kerah kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke, mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu.

" _You don't know how much i missed you_." ucap gadis itu dan mereka pun berpelukan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang datang menghampiri mereka.

Dapat Sasuke lihat orang tua Hinata beserta adik perempuannya, Itachi dan Yugao, Sasuke juga melihat orang tua Taymujin, tuan Haido dan istrinya, dan satu lagi pasangan baru yang hadir di tempat tersebut, Taymujin dan gadis berambut pirang yang menggandeng mesra pemuda tersebut.

 _'Apa yang terjadi Sasuke tidak tahu.'_

 **The End.**

 **Tapi jangang tutup dulu**

 **Yosss akhirnya fict ini selesai juga...**

 **Author note.**

 **Ada tambahan di bawah jadi baca sampai akhir ya..**

 **Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para reader yang selalu setia untuk mendukung dan menunggu cerita ini**

 **Maaf juga jika akhir dari cerita ini kurang memuaskan dan diluar bayangan para reader...**

 **Akhir kata I love you all ...**

 **Secret Passion segera menyusul**

 **jangan lupa kunjungin wattpadku juga ya ada cerita baru yang baru di publish...**

 **And all about Sasuhina...**

 **Another Love juga lg proses pengerjaan**

 **So, keep wait for my all story...**

 **Sampai jumpa di lain cerita...**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**

 **The Reason**

Hinata dan Taymujin adalah sahabat sejak lama, sejak kecil mereka selalu berbagi dalam hal apapun, Hinata dan Taymujin sudah seperti keluarga.

Taymujin sudah berada di Amerika sejak lahir, sedangkan Hinata tidak selalu menetap, terkadang Hinata dan keluarga kembali ke Jepang untuk beberapa waktu.

Seperti saat Hinata duduk di bangku kelas 12, gadis itu pindah ke Jepang, dan Taymujin tidak lagi mendapat kabar tentang gadis itu.

Setelah lulus gadis itu kembali dan Taymujin merasa senang karena sahabatnya sudah kembali, tapi pemuda itu merasa heran karena sifat Hinata berubah drastis, gadis itu terlihat murung.

Mereka berdua kuliah bersama di Amerika dengan jurusan bisnis, selama kuliah sikap Hinata tidak mengalami perubahan, Hinata lebih sering menyendiri, sebagai seorang sahabat Taymujin ingin tahu penyebab gadis itu berubah.

"Hime, ada apa denganmu, kau sahabatku jadi katakanlah, kau bisa berbagi denganku."

Dengan tetesan air mata Hinata menceritakan semua yang dialaminya saat berada di Jepang, tentang penderitaan dan pengorbanan seorang pemuda untuk keluarganya, pemuda yang berjuang demi menyambung nyawa kakaknya.

Taymujin ikut merasakan penderitaan Hinata, bagaimana gadis itu melewati masa-masa sulit karena terus mengingat pemuda yang ditinggalkannya, pemuda yang sangat disayanginya.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Ibu Taymujin ingin sekali menjodohkan pemuda itu dan Hinata, sebagai permintaan terakhirnya karena ibu Taymujin sedang sakit keras, dengan terpaksa Taymujin menyetujuinya.

"Tolonglah aku hime."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kekasihmu Arya, kau kan sangat mencintainya?"

"Aku tahu, dia sedang berada di Perancis untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya."

"Paling tidak sampai Arya kembali, dan ibu ingin kita bertunangan di Jepang."

"Ap-Apa??" sungguh Hinata tidak bisa menolak terlebih ibu Taymujin juga sangat baik padanya.

Saat Hikari dan Hiashi mengetahuinya mereka memberikan keputusan penuh pada Hinata karena mereka tahu bahwa putrinya tidak bisa melupakan pemuda bernama Sasuke.

Saat tiba di Jepang Hinata dikejutkan karena bertemu dengan Sasuke diperusahaan musik milik ayah Taymujin, tidak ada yang tahu selain Taymujin bahwa setelah bertemu Sasuke gadis itu jatuh sakit.

"Apa dia pemuda bernama Sasuke yang selalu kau bicarakan itu?" tanya Taymujin, Hinata menganggukan kepala dengan air mata yang terjatuh.

"Tapi bagaimana nanti malam acara pertunangannya, kau sedang sakit." lanjut Taymujin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan baik-baik saja." Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Hinata dan Sasuke kembali bertemu di pesta pertunangan, sungguh Taymujin tidak tega melihat sahabatnya yang menderita, Hinata kembali menangis setelah berbicara bersama empat sahabat perempuannya.

"Hiks ... maafkan aku." Hinata menangis pilu, Taymujin terpaksa membawa Hinata ke atap gedung karena tangisan gadis itu tidak mereda.

"Sudahlah Hinata, semua akan baik-baik saja, kau hanya gugup." Taymujin memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Pertemuan berikutnya saat makan siang di kantin perusahaan, Taymujin sengaja mengajak Hinata walaupun gadis itu menolak, Sasuke dan rekan kerjanya sedang makan siang.

Sasuke dan Hinata saling terdiam hal itu membuat Taymujin gemas, mereka bertingkah seolah tidak saling mengenal.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." dengan alasan tersebut pemuda itu pergi, hanya untuk memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk berbicara.

Taymujin menghela napas, Hinata menangis setelah Sasuke pergi.

"Dia membenciku..." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak, kurasa dia hanya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, kau pergi dan kembali tanpa kabar." Taymujin mengusap air mata Hinata.

 **The Reason**

Taymujin semakin gelisah, ayahnya ingin mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Hinata, dan dia hanya punya waktu satu minggu, tapi sekarang kesehatan ibunya semakin membaik.

Hinata sudah menyerah karena Sasuke tidak bisa bersamanya, ditambah hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Melihat Hinata yang putus asa Taymujin berpikir untuk mengakhiri kesedihan gadis itu, satu minggu yang lalu dia menghubungi kekasihnya Arya dan di saat yang tepat akhirnya gadis itu muncul, Taymujin menemukan harapan untuk kebahagiaan Hinata.

"Apa benar kau mencintai orang lain Hinata." Ayah dan ibu Taymujin bertanya, mereka sudah berdandan rapi sebagai orang tua mempelai.

"Dan kau anakku, apa kau juga mencintai gadis ini?." Ayah Taymujin berkata dan menunjuk pada seorang gadis berambut pirang sama seperti Taymujin.

Ya, gadis bernama Arya datang tiba tepat waktu dan Taymujin segera mengatakan pada orang tuanya tentang kebenaran hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Taymujin mengatakan semua dan ayah Taymujin sangat terkejut bahwa Hinata mencintai salah satu pegawai terbaiknya yaitu Sasuke.

"Dunia sudah benar-benar sempit, aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua bisa terjadi." ayah Taymujin memijat kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sejak awal, lihatlah Hinata sudah menderita." ibu Taymujin angkat suara.

"Maafkan aku paman dan bibi." Hinata berucap dengan air mata yang tidak tertahan.

"Tidak, seharusnya kami yang meminta maaf, Taymujin sudah menyusahkanmu." ucap ibu Taymujin.

"Maaf tadinya aku takut membuat ibu kecewa." ucap Taymujin pada ibunya.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?, para tamu akan segera datang." ucap ibu Taymujin.

"Aku punya ide yang bagus bu." ucap Taymujin sambil mengalihkan tatapan pada Hinata yang terus terdiam.

"Hime kau mau membantuku?" Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan lemah.

 **The Reason**

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, pemuda itu melihat kepada semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut.

"Hey berani sekali kau memeluk mempelai wanita." ucap Taymujin pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, itu benar Hinata mengenakan gaun pengantin yang cantik.

"Taymujin..." Sasuke segera melangkah dan menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semua, tapi kumohon jangan menikahi Hinata, aku sangat mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya." Sasuke berkata dihadapan semua orang dan tidak peduli tentang apa yang dipikirkan mereka.

"Kau begitu yakin, memangnya siapa dirimu?" lanjut Taymujin.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak berharga, tapi hidupku akan berubah jika dia bersamaku." ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Benarkah?" Taymujin kembali bertanya.

"Iya tentu saja, aku terbiasa dipermalukan dan jika kau ingin memintaku untuk memohon pada semua orang, maka akan aku lakukan demi Hinata." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

 _'Sasuke...'_

Hinata menangis dalam batin, kenapa Sasuke harus melakukan itu, tidak cukupkah semua yang sudah dialaminya, pemuda itu melewati masa sulitnya dengan semua beban dipundaknya, tegakah mereka untuk kembali merendahkan pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku tahu semua kisah hidupmu, Sasuke!" ucap Taymujin dengan senyumannya.

"Dengar nak, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar suci dan terbebas dari dosa, tidak ada manusia yang sempurna." ayah Taymujin berkata setelah menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh juga menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau juga berhak untuk bahagia, bebaskan semua beban dan deritamu selama ini." ucap pria itu lagi.

Sasuke merasa tidak percaya, apakah semua hanya mimpi?, pemuda itu melihat ke arah orang tua Hinata terutama pada Hikari, wanita itu menghampirinya.

"Semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya." Hikari mengusap air mata Sasuke yang membasahi pipi pemuda tersebut.

"Kau pasti mengerti."

"Tapi, jika putriku bahagia bersamamu, itu tidak mengapa."

"Karena kau tidak berbeda dengan Itachi, dia menyelamatkan nyawa kami, dan kau menyelamatkan nyawa Itachi, mungkin balasan untukmu adalah cinta dari putriku, semua adalah takdir." ucap Hikari panjang lebar.

"Semua kebaikan manusia akan hilang dengan satu kesalahan saja, itu dimata para manusia lainnya."

"Tapi dimata Tuhan beribu kesalahan yang kita buat akan terhapus dengan satu kebaikan saja." tambah Hikari, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Hikari menggenggam tangan Sasuke, kemudian menariknya pelan untuk menghampiri Hinata yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kutitipkan putriku padamu, jangan pernah berniat untuk membuatnya menangis." Hikari juga mengambil tangan Hinata dan menyatukan tangan mereka.

"Mama..." Hinata berucap dalam tangisnya.

"Tetaplah saling menghargai." ucap Hikari sambil mengusap lembut kepala Hinata.

Rasa haru dirasakan Sasuke, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sang kakak yang juga menatapnya.

Genggaman tangan Hinata membuatnya sadar kembali, betapa rasa syukur Sasuke ucapkan pada Tuhan sebagai rasa terima kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk tetap mencintaiku." ucap Sasuke dan mereka pun saling berperlukan dengan tangis haru, semua orang yang berada disana pun ikut merasakan kebahagiaan mereka.

 **The Reason**

 _ **Satu bulan kemudian...**_

Bibir lembut Hinata dikecup lagi dan lagi, hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang Sasuke berikan untuk Hinata disetiap pagi saat mereka bangun tidur.

Hinata dan Sasuke menikah dua minggu yang lalu, memang bukan pernikahan yang mewah tapi tidak mengurangi kebahagiann yang mereka rasakan, dua minggu sebelumnya Taymujin dan Arya juga menikah dimana hari itu adalah awal babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

"Mm, kau sudah bangun?" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke yang berjarak dekat dengannya.

Hinata menatap lekat pada Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata kebelakang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau ragu untuk menyentuhku?" Sasuke terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu.

Ya, sudah dua minggu mereka menikah tapi status mereka belum menjadi suami istri yang sebenarnya.

Sejak menikah mereka belum melakukan hubungan intim layaknya suami dan istri, bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sasuke selalu ragu untuk melakukannya, Hinata sangat mengerti, mungkin pemuda itu masih enggan untuk melakukan hal itu karena masa lalunya.

"Aku... tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku takut kau akan merasa jijik padaku saat kita melakukannya." Sasuke menatap Hinata, saat ini mereka masih berbaring dan saling berhadapan.

"Sasu, aku istrimu, kau berhak melakukan apapun, justru akan menjadi dosa bagiku jika aku tidak melayanimu." ucap Hinata lagi.

"Maafkan aku..." jawab Sasuke.

"Atau kau takut akan merasa kecewa padaku?" ucap lembut Hinata.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, tapi sebaliknya, aku takut kau yang akan kecewa padaku." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan untuk semua yang akan kukatakan, aku bisa menerima jika kau..."

"Kau pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain." Sasuke berkata ragu karena takut akan menyinggung perasaan gadis itu, Hinata kembali menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Maaf..." pemuda itu berkata lagi.

"Memangnya itu tidak masalah untukmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hh, iya, aku tidak keberatan karena aku juga tidak bisa menjadi yang pertama bagimu." jawab Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke segera terbangun dan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, Hinata juga mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk didekat suaminya.

"Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu." Sasuke berkata pelan dan dapat dia rasakan Hinata yang menyandarkan kepala dibahunya.

"Tugasku adalah membuatmu merasa nyaman saat bersamaku, baik atau buruk kita semua punya masa lalu, dan suka atau tidak hal itu sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup kita." ucap Hinata sambil mengusap lengan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kau mau menerima keadaanku." ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup kening Hinata, gadis itu hanya menatapnya.

"Hey,..." ucap Hinata tanpa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

Srrekkk...

Sasuke terkejut saat tiba-tiba Hinata naik dan duduk dipangkuannya, tangan putihnya juga merangkul lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan gugup.

Cup...

Sebuah ciuman manis dari Hinata mendarat di bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kita hapus masa lalumu, dan lakukan semuanya dengan restu dari Tuhan." ucap Hinata dengan berbisik ditelinga kanan Sasuke, ya pemuda itu mengerti, hubungan mereka sudah syah, suami istri dan bukan hubungan haram yang dibenci oleh Tuhan.

"Kau hanya perlu memulainya dengan bibirmu, menciumku, menyentuhku dan memelukku." ucap Hinata, tidak hanya itu, tangan lembutnya menyusuri garis bibir Sasuke dan turun ke bagian leher.

Sasuke mulai merasakan ketenangan yang menyiksa karena sentuhan Hinata, apakah Hinata juga berpengalaman tentang hal itu? mengingat tentang lima tahun perpisahan mereka.

Tapi jika seandainya memang seperti itu Sasuke tidak keberatan, mungkin sekarang dirinya tengah bahagia bersama Hinata, tapi Sasuke tidak akan lupa, dari mana dirinya berasal, tapi apa salahnya jika dia menikmati semua yang dimilikinya sekarang?

Masih ada tiga jam untuk Sasuke berangkat bekerja, dan dia tidak kuasa menolak semua sentuhan lembut dan hangat yang diberikan oleh tubuh Hinata.

Saat kesucian gadis itu diambilnya, entah kenapa ada rasa bangga yang begitu membuncah dalam dadanya, dan dia merasa tubuhnya tidak lagi sekotor saat belum menyentuh Hinata.

Sasuke tidak tahu rasanya sangat luar biasa saat dia melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai, dan Sasuke menyesal sudah beranggapan bahwa Hinata juga pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan pria lain, tentu saja mungkin Sasuke lupa bagaimana Hikari mendidik kedua putrinya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dan menikmati semua." ucap Hinata, gadis yang sudah menjadi wanita itu mengecup kening Sasuke dengan sayang.

Ya perlahan tapi pasti Hinata akan membawa kembali kebahagiaan yang sudah hilang dalam kehidupan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sendiri akan menjaga kepercayaan Hinata dan mendampinginya dalam suka maupun duka.

 **Real The End**

 **Hwaaa**

 **Akhir yang Gaje, aduch beneran bingung endingnya harus kaya gimna**

 **Sekali lagi maaf jika readers tidak puas dengan endingnya.**

 **Typos dan banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam penulisan**

 **Good bye for this story**

 **Salam aisyaeva...**


End file.
